Torch no Densetsu
by Otaku Prince
Summary: A Shakugan no Shana fanfiction story. Featuring a very powerful Yuji, a very loving Hecate, a less tsundere Shana and a mysterious Kazumi. What will happen if Bal Masque is divided in two, flame hazes and crimson denizens working together and gods, realms, races and magic collides? Shana x Yuji x Hecate x Kazumi.
1. Chapter 1 - Doubts

What will happen if Hecate switches sides and leave Bal Masque for Yuji? What if she fell in love to the Mystes after her Faux Vessel merges with her? What could have been the outcome if Shana decides to stay with Yuji whatever may happen? Follow the story of two girls who fell in love to the Mystes of Reiji Maigo and learn what may happen when two worlds collide. This is the continuation of Shakugan no Shana Season II Episode 15.

By the way, this is my very first fan fiction. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Chapter 1 – Doubts

"Faux Vessel'

"Open yourself and come to me"

"I can feel it. The void is feeling up"

"Konoe-san?"

"What in the world in going on?" Keisaku was in shock while Konoe merges by Hecate.

"KONOE" Yuji screams with all his might and still in shock.

-End of Flashback-

A few days after that event, after Konoe merged up with Hecate and the intervention by Pheles and Johan, Yuji was still in shock of what happen. "Hey Shana are all those memories and times we've spent with Konoe-san was for nothing?" Yuji asked Shana with sad voice.

"I doesn't matter anymore Yuji. What matters is that the Reiji Maigo is still in your chest." Shana said with a relieving tone. "Although I was quite relieved that she's gone," she added but in a lower tone.

"What did you say again Shana?" Yuji asked.

"Huh, did I say something?" Shana said with rushed tone.

"Ah ok"

Meanwhile in Sereiden, Konoe, and the tempest Hoof was back. Although they failed to make a 100% success, they still manage to keep the Silver sealed.

"Bel Peol, Ill returns this to you" Hecate returns the bracelet to Bel-Peol and connects it back to her chain.

"So how did things go?' Bel Peol asked.

"Unfortunately we have failed to relocate the Reiji Maigo by destroying the Mystes due to the interruptions" the Tempest hoof answered.

"So it's nothing to be brooding over. The place does not matter anyway. It shouldn't cause any problem anyway," Bel-Peol said.

"Exaaaaaatly! In faaact, I may have the chance to gather mooooreeeee baaaattttle daaataaa from this! Wooondeeerfuuul!" the seeking researcher added to Bel Peol's claim.

"_But I what is this something in my mind. I cannot comprehend it. I felt warmth in him! That Mystes is he the answer of my problems._" Hecate thoughts were starting to become one. While she was activating the silver, Konoe's thoughts were still flooding in to her mind.

"Is there something bugging you Hecate?" Bel-Peol asked

"Nevermind it's nothing important." Hecate answered.

Back to Yuji and Shana and company….

"Hey, you guys do you have some time tonight? Margery-san what's to ask you to talk about something" Satou asked to the group especially to Yuji.

"What is it?" Yuji asked Satou

"Probably it's about organizing. We need to make plan soon." Shana complemented.

"Your right! However, do you notice something? Nothing that happens just a few days ago makes sense." Satou said

"I agree but what is it I wonder." Yuji said.

Everyone was on deep thought was what the two have said.

"Oh Yoshida-san are you alright?" Satou asked to Yoshida.

-Flashback-

"Here take this." Pheles gave the Giralda to Yoshida.

"What is this Pheles-san?" Yoshida asked.

"It's a treasure. When that Mystes is in trouble, use that to summon me. But beware you can only use it once since it use all of your existence when you use it." Pheles answered.

"But why?" Yoshida responded.

"Because I know that you know what I feel for Johan."

-End of Flashback-

"I-I'm fine!" Yoshida answered.

"If you say so. But if it is all too much, you don't have to come" Satou replied.

"I'm! I'LL GO!" Yoshida gave him a swift reply.

"Ah… Ok!

Yoshida's resolve impressed Shana. However, she is still hesitant about her place, that if she uses the treasure, it will consume her power of existence. That night, they thoroughly investigated Yuji's Reiji Maigo.

"Haayyyyy! How pathetic! Three Flame Haze where defeated by one crimson denizen" Marchosias mumbled with disappointment.

"Indeed a fine example of a great blunder! We were first approach her with caution but it turns out they have outwitted us and the truth was she was a lookout to the Reiji Maigo." Alastor was disappointed to himself of why he has failed to notice it.

"So, all of those things, that laughter we all once shared, all those times we have been together with her. It was for nothing," Satou said.

"It's done!" Margery claimed.

"So what's happening with Yuji? Is he alright!" Shana asked.

"That priestess planted a seal to the Reiji Maigo. Based on my observation it was more like a transmitter." Margery answered.

"A transmitter?" Wilhelmina clarified. Margery nodded.

"There's already that annoying keeper and now a seal. This is pissing me off. Now I can't carelessly go for it." Margery said it with a cold voice sending chills to Yuji.

"The Silver" Satou clarified.

"When Pheles tried to summon Johan back, she accidentally summoned the Silver which was against Bal Masque's plans." Margery concluded.

"So it appears that they reseal the Silver back into him." Wilhelmina said.

"It seems that they took advantage on the insignia on the Reiji Maigo placed on Yuji which enables the flow of existence to flow from the inside out." Margery claimed.

"So you're saying that he uses it to compose his body!" Marchosias asked

"For the creator of the Reiji Maigo it's not that hard." Wilhelmina reinforced the claim.

"Regardless of that, you have problems piling up one after the other, don't you kid." Marchosias claimed. Yuji smiled a bit.

"Now there next objective is to translocate the Reiji Maigo to its destruction." Wilhelmina warned Yuji.

"Attention! Caution!" Tiamat said.

"I will protect Yuji at all cost!" Shana declared her resolved.

"You should collect more information in the outlaw. The world is going nuts!" Margery asked Wilhelmina.

"Affirmative" Wilhelmina replied.

"To this Misaki City, Crimson Denizens of great power come to this place at an alarming frequent rate. This city maybe perhaps is a Maelstrom of Warfare." Alastor claimed.

"Maelstrom of Warfare" Shana asked.

"This city may natively contain a force that attracts misfortune. Reiji Maigo could be a part of that. Alastor said.

"So you mean this city is constantly attracting Crimson Denizens and Flame Hazes." Shana asked.

"Exactly!

Everyone fell into silence.

Meanwhile in Sereiden, Hecate is now starting her daily routine, praying. Somehow, there is something not right in her. She is always seeing a glimpse of Yuji Sakai.

"_What is this feeling? What is this! What did that faux vessel have acquired during that mission? She is not empty. She is full of feelings, especially for that Mystes. Why do I even inherit those things? Why do I envy her? Wait is this what it feels like to be envious?" _Hecate was troubled about what her seeing.

"Hecate, are you alright?" Sydonay asked her.

"I'm fine" Hecate answered.

"If you feel troubled just ask me and I will help you." Sydonay responded.

"None of those things matters. Leave me alone" Hecate replied.

Sydonay fall into silenced and retreated.

"_What should I do? What should I do about these feelings? Hey father, what should I do?" _the troubled priestess prayed.

"_Hecate, I have never seen you like that before. This is the first time I have seen you like this for three thousand years. Anyway, whatever is troubling I will always help you?" _Sydonay claimed.

"_Well! Well! Well! What do we have here? This is something unexpected, a worried general, and a troubled priestess. This is going to be interesting!" _Bel Peol smirk in excitement in what will happen next, curious of what things may unfold in the future.

Another day has passed by. The outlaw reports arrived. Wilhelmina gave Yuji a mountain-load of documents to search for any important reports regarding the Silver.

"Here! Sort out all of these documents. Find something that is important to our cause. Nowadays the outlaw was continuing sending us a lot of reports like advanced weather forecast and train schedules." Wilhelmina demanded.

Yuji was pulled down by the sheer weight of the document. "Yes I understood." Without a hitch of complain he take on his task.

While sorting out the documents he asked Shana.

"Ummm, Shana can I ask you something" Yuji asked.

"What is it?" Shana replied.

"Can I borrow the blutsauger?" Yuji asked again.

"Borrow the Blutsauger? Why?" Shana asked.

"It's because I want to become stronger so that I can help you more." Yuji declared.

"But being there with me is already big help Yuji!" Shana claimed.

"It's not enough! I insist!" Yuji insisted.

"So you want to use it then." Alastor said.

"I want some strength to let me do something." Yuji said.

"Alastor" Shana consented Alastor.

"It might be a necessary power for him to proceed on. Very well, I allow you!" Alastor approved.

"Thank you" Yuji thanks Alastor.

"_I don't think they will send the priestess to do just that. There is something is not right here. I have a bad feeling about this. This has to be an ulterior motive behind this," _Wilhelmina thought about why BAL Masque would send someone like her in this kind of task.

That evening in the Sereiden, Hecate uses her trigon to the silver. The silver, after activating it using the trigon, started to move.

"Well! Well! Well! It's moving now." Bel Peol said while she smirks.

"Everything is going well! Doooomiiiiinooooo!" the seeking researcher said.

"Just as what you have expected Professor the results was astonishing!" Domino reported the results of the experiment and the professor laugh with excitement.

The experiment was a success. Bel Peol was amazed to the achievement. The Seeking Researcher was shouting like crazing laughing like there's no tomorrow. Nevertheless, to Bel Peol's surprise, she saw Hecate eyes where different. It is not the eyes of the merciless Supreme Throne but the eyes full of doubts and confusions.

She followed her from Sereiden Research Centre. As she passed by the door of the Hall of Prayers, she stops for a while. She looks at the statute of the Crimson God. Instead of stopping there to pray, she went outside the window and flew away. Bel Peol used some of her hougo to hide her presence and continued to stalk on Hecate. Then she found her standing on the top of highest structure of Sereiden.

"_Mystes, what have you done to me. What did you do?" _Hecate is screaming in her thoughts.

"Strange to see the ruthless priestess who would decimate a city with no second thoughts will be disturbed like this. Now tell me what's bothering you, Hecate, the Crimson Lord Priestess of the Trinity" Bel Peol asked Hecate.

"It's nothing. Whatever I am thinking, it's none of your business!" Hecate states her answer with annoyance.

"Thinking huh! HAHAHA! I knew it. Something is not right with you. The Hecate I see in front of was the Hecate who existed four thousand years ago. Tell me, why are you doing these? If it wasn't the case then why are you here and not in the hall of prayers." Bel Peol asked Hecate.

Hecate fell into silence and wonder if these things inside her are changing her personality. She just stared at the night sky. Meanwhile Bel Peol was smirking silently. Watching them from a distance, Sydonay watch Strategist and the Priestess having a conversation.

"Now it's clear. You are changing Hecate. You are starting to lose your purity as well as your emptiness. What spell did that Mystes did to your Faux Vessel and your changing like that." Sydonay then stood up from the distance as he watches her precious Hecate.

At the same time, Margery was thinking about the recent events. Drinking a glass of booze, she was having a conversation with Marchosias.

"A seal and a keeper on the Reiji Maigo, God this is too much work" Margery asked to herself.

"Who exactly that silver is, how he appeared and how to kill him, setting aside the keeper. You got a lot of homework piled up, my practical researcher Margery Daw." Marchosias said to Margery.

"Your right. Nevertheless, the good thing is, after many centuries I spent on looking for him, I finally found him. I won't let him get away, not anymore that he is already within my grasp now." Margery claimed.

Meanwhile, walking in streets of Misaki city, Kazumi is thinking what she will do now. She has a hougo that could help Yuji and Shana but she does not want to die.

"What shall I do now? I am scared of dying. Nevertheless, I want to be able to stand with him. I want to be in the same place with them. I want to fight alongside with Shana and the others. I want to stand along with Sakai-kun."

"But…"

"Like Pheles-san said, I need power to stand where they stand. However, if I use this Ill disappear. Sakai-kun and Shana-chan will remain…"

"That's"

Kazumi was in tears, crying. She grips the Hougo hard. She thought she does not want to die so she removes the Hougo from her neck. She was to throw it away when all of a sudden a Fuzetsu was activated. The crimson colour filled up the sky. Then she saw Yuji practicing with the blutsauger under the bridge.

"Don't swing it like a bat. Use your body to feel the power of existence." Shana instructed Yuji.

"_I have to become stronger, much stronger." _Yuji swings the blutsauger with all his might.

"I would have never imagined he would make such a request," Alastor said.

"Yeah!" Shana replied.

From the distance, Kazumi watch Yuji practicing with his new sword. She feels motivated then.

"_I also"_

"_I also want to be where Sakai-kun is! _Kazumi said as she tightens her grip to the hougo.

In the balcony in the Sereiden, Hecate watched as a bird flew over her. It landed over her hand. As the bird landed over her hand, she remembers Yuji when they were in the park watching the birds. She also remembers Yuji's smile, a smile that has enough warmth to feel her heart. Then she remembers him again, this time when Yuji helps her make friends, when he opened up Konoe's world, her faux vessel, to the world. Then she realize why these things, these memories are showing up her.

"Reiji Maigo Mystes, Sakai Yuji, I knew now what I have been missing for so long. In addition, thanks to you, I now knew what is important to me. Sakai Yuji, thank you very much for being my first friend. Thank you for all the feelings you have taught to me"

"Now… Now I knew I want to be with you, Sakai Yuji."

The bird flew away from her hand. She watches all the birds flying in the Sereiden. Above her, at the roof, Sydonay was observing her. He himself was surprised about the revelation.

"_I would have never thought that a Mystes could change you Hecate. You even start to feel love! Hmmm! do not worry Hecate, you have my support. Even if it means leaving Bal Masque behind, I will still be by your side. I owe you such Hecate, now it's my turn to return the favour back." _Sydonay calmly accept Hecate's desires as he watches those birds flew away under the heat of the sun.

-End of Chapter 1-

THANK YOU FOR READING SHAKUGAN NO SHANA: DESTINY


	2. Chapter 2 - Hecate's Desire

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

Note: I forgot to tell you in Chapter 1 that in this fan fiction, Yuji's power would be different from the one shown in the anime. His power will be far greater than the one we saw there in the anime. Now enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Hecate's Desire

The wind was blowing without a sound, hitting the mighty warrior with all of its might. The sky was clear and the moon together with the stars shines on top of him. It was midnight. He was waiting for his scouts to arrive. He is Bal Masque's General, the Thousand Changes, Sydonay. Standing on top of tower, he rallied in a couple of dozen crimson denizens. Today will be the last night, a key outlaw base, the South Korea Outlaw Department situated in Seoul, South Korea, the base that connects Japan to the rest of the Eurasian mainland.

As soon as his scouts arrive, he spites out his cigarette, jumps out, and launches a pre-emptive strike to the outlaw headquarters. The workers inside the facility were taken in by surprise. With only his halberd and few denizens, they crushed the outlaw headquarters swiftly. In the end, the facility was burned down to the ground.

"The Drell Part of Flames…"

"This was too easy to be considered the end of a key outlaw base. Take this as a greeting from us. Today is a farewell, right…"

"Piper of Sorrow Dreams, Drell Kubilek."

"_This situation is getting starting to get rough. I hope this will not turn out of hand. Hecate." _Sydonay thought it out as the outlaw base was burning down to the ground.

-Flashback-

Inside the Sereiden, the three members of the trinity, the Supreme Throne Hecate, the priestess, the Metamorphosis Sydonay, the general and finally the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning Bel Peol were talking about how to conduct their operations and how to deal with the current situations, especially about the Reiji Maigo.

"We need to have full control of the situation now!" Bel Peol said to Sydonay and Hecate.

"What do you mean?" Sydonay asked Bel Peol.

"Those pesky flames hazes could threaten us in our future operations. According to our spies, someone is requesting the outlaw to research about the Silver." Bel Peol claimed.

"Manipulator of Objects and the Interpreter of Condolence must be behind that entire request," asked Sydonay.

"Exactly! That's why we have to destroy two major outlaw bases in the Far East, the one in Seoul, South Korea and one in Japan ca…" Bel Peol said when Hecate interrupted her. "We… We should attack that city you first method!"

"We need to launch two large spontaneous attacks to these two cities. If we control these two regions, no one can easily interrupt us from the other outlaw bases." Bel Peol claimed.

"I insist. We must attack the first one you mentioned only." Hecate insisted to Bel Peol's argument.

"Your becoming more talkative now Hecate. The usual you would remain silent in this time, am I right Sydonay," Bel Peol declared to Hecate while confirming her claim to Sydonay. Sydonay just remained silent. Hecate just bowed her head and stays silent.

"Oh well! You win! Tomorrow evening we are going to attack the South Korean base." Bel Peol said.

"Let me lead the attack. I will finish it as soon as possible." Sydonay asked.

"If that's what you want then it shall be done." Bel Peol replied.

-End of Flashback-

"Hecate, you truly have changed! I'm glad for you." Sydonay looked up the sky as he was walking away from the burning warehouse.

After that silver incident and Margery's berserk, Tanaka was still unsure and confused about what he should do. He does not Ogata to be involved in this battle against Flame Haze and Crimson Denizen anymore. Satou still always ask him out to join but his starting to reject his offer.

Tanaka noticed Satou while he was preparing to go home. "Satou…" Tanaka said. "What's wrong? Do you need something?" he added. "No" Satou replied. "Ok! I will be going now! See you tomorrow!" Tanaka said while trying to escape. Satou just looked him in awe.

When Satou arrived his home, he noticed that Wilhelmina and Margery are talking about the outlaw and the recent happenings.

"No new information about the silver has come" Wilhelmina said to Margery. "No reply" Tiamat said. Not just the silver, other topics of research are strange." Wilhelmina added.

"How exactly" Margery added.

"Outlaw" Tiamat said.

"No report concerning the research comes, instead reports that are insignificant are sent." Wilhelmina said. "Frequent inconsistences" Tiamat added.

"Things should have gotten better in the past century," Marchosias said.

"Some sort of chaos must be happening internally in think." Wilhelmina claimed.

"Well, what about you Keisaku." Margery said. "Stop eavesdropping there and report here immediately." Margery added.

"I'm sorry. His…" Keisaku said then interrupted by Margery. "So nothing has changed, huh! That's fine leave him alone for a while he will have to come up with his own answer when the time comes."

"Yes!" Keisaku said. "Ummm, Margery-san, about the outlaw… Nevermind" he added

"Three night ago, a key outlaw headquarters where decimated by the Crimson Denizens. No survivors were found." Margery said with a bit of anger.

"I understood" Keisaku replied and leave.

"You don't need to be angry with him, my cold-hearted educator, Margery Daw." Marchosias said. Then Margery fell into silence.

Later that day, at evening, Yuji and Shana are now preparing for their training. Shana then activated a Fuzetsu. Later that day, at evening, Yuji and Shana are now starting to do their training. Shana then activated a Fuzetsu. "Yuji Sakai, it's time to bring your training to a whole new level." Alastor told Yuji. "Within the twenty strikes I swing, I will include one full powered strike. Be sure to dodge that one. Do you understand Yuji?" Shana said.

"More!" Yuji replied. "You can increase the number of full power swings," he added.

"Yuji" Shana said. "Don't think too much of yourself you can't use the blutsauger as you wish yet so don't think you can…" Alastor complemented.

"Now that Bal Masque has put a seal in me, there is no way for me to hide anymore. The only thing left for me to do is to fight. Am I right, Alastor?" Yuji declared.

"Your mind-set is quite right," Alastor confirmed.

"Ok are you ready Yuji," Shana asked while raising her bokutou. Yuji did not replied but instead prepared himself and also raised his bokutou. Then the training began.

The next day, Shana received a note coming from Satou telling her to go to the roof during lunch period and on the back saying do not bring Yuji with here. She agreed too, two hours later during lunch period, she went to the rooftop, and there she saw Satou waiting for her. "What do you Keisaku?" Shana asked.

"I want you to be here because I want to ask you about something and I don't want Yuji to know about this." Satou said.

"Ok I'm listening" Shana replied.

"What is the outlaw? Tell me what outlaw does" Satou asked. Then an eerie silence followed them for a few seconds until Shana answered his question.

"Outlaw is an organization made up with flame hazes and human who gather information, conduct research, and provide aid to flame hazes in the frontlines." Shana answered his question.

"Thank you Shana" Satou said then leave.

Later that day, Satou meet Tanaka outside a grocery store. At first, the two muttered no words. Then later they started talking with each other. "Outlaw" Tanaka asked. 'This organization help flame hazes to do their duties. Their bases of operations are located all around the world. You should at least remember of hearing of it. Moreover, flame hazes are not the only beings who work there. Humans also work with them too." Satou explained what outlaw is to Tanaka.

"So what" Tanaka said coldly. "We can finally help Margery-san. We can finally do something too. We cannot fight Crimson Denizens head on but we can support Flame Hazes from behind. So…" Satou answered immediately Tanaka's cold reply but interrupted by Tanaka. "That's great you finally found the way you want to take. However, I do not want to be involved anymore no… I don't want Ogata-chan to be involved in this mess anymore."

"So how long are going to be a coward. We promised to help Margery-san in this stuff" Satou ask Tanaka but he did not reply and just walk away.

The next day at Shana's apartment or Yukari Hirai's apartment, Shana, Yuji and Wilhelmina are sorting out Outlaw reports sent to them. Page after page, report after report, they found no data regarding about the insignia in the Reiji Maigo. "This one is related… This one is related… This one is not…not related…. Not related… Nowadays quality reports coming from the outlaw are all worthless." Wilhelmina complained. "Completely unrelated" Tiamat added.

"You haven't found anything related to the insignia embedded in the Reiji Maigo? If it's enough to change the nature of the keeper, I think we shouldn't stop looking for the information regarding to it," Shana asked.

"Are you that worried, Shana?" Wilhelmina asked. "What we are really for and keep an eye on is not the insignia but its Sabrac who inserted the insignia!" she added.

"Sabrac… I remembered he was a skilled assassin." Yuji said.

"Since his involved with the Reiji Maigo, I think he himself will come her to Misaki city anytime soon. Yet we have no reports of sightings or whatsoever. This is a proof that his hiding somewhere and plotting something." Wilhelmina claimed.

"Who exactly is Sabrac?" Yuji asked.

"He is known as the destructive blade. He is not involved to any group. A fearsome Crimson Lord who simply goes out and kill targets upon request." Wilhelmina said. "Nemesis" Tiamat added.

"I was once almost killed by him but thanks to Johan and Pheles, I was saved from the wrath of Sabrac. For years, we travelled together and for years, Sabrac followed us. Until that time came. Johan was about to complete the countermeasures against Sabrac's curse when Sabrac defeated Johan and Pheles while I wasn't there." Wilhelmina said.

"_Destructive Blade Sabrac – a Crimson denizen who even Carmel-san couldn't stand up against is hunting me down." _Yuji thought up the idea with fear but Shana soon comforted him. "Do worry Yuji; I'm here to protect you." Then silence sorrounds them for a moment

That night while Yuji and Shana were relentlessly in training, on the other side of the city, Satou and Tanaka were talking about helping Margery-san.

"What do you want? Calling me this time of the night you must have something in mind? Satou asked.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Tanaka said. "You don't call me out be just saying that, right?' Satou replied.

"If you want to about something, let's do it in my house. It's cold out here." Satou suggested.

"I won't go to your house anymore. I won't see Ane-san anymore." Tanaka said. "Margery-san is worried about you know. Despite what she does, she cares about…" Satou replied when suddenly Tanaka interrupted him.

"I can't face her. How do you expect me to face her? The thing that happen to Ogata-chan during that day, I do not want to happen that to her again. I was intending to follow Ane-san to the very end, follow her with you but… but that's" Tanaka explained to Satou about his opinion when Satou interrupted his statement.

"That's fine. I'm glad you finally found the path you take." Satou said. After that, his friend started to cry. "Stop that. You are being shameless. I was a bit naïve about my thoughts too," Satou added and the conversation between the two ended.

That same time, in the Sereiden, Hecate was again alone in the hall of prayers. She started praying there when suddenly she found herself floating in a world filled with blue colours. Then she looked around her wondering where she is. Then she found her faux vessel.

"Who are you?" the faux vessel asked her and then from her feet black liquid was oozing out of her, spreading around her. "Synchronization, but how?" asked Hecate.

"I repeat! Who are you?" the faux vessel asked her again. She replied raising her trigon, "I am Supreme Throne Hecate, priestess of Bal Masque. It is my turn to ask, who are you?

"I am you" she replied. Then the power of existence in Hecate is starting charge up the trigon and then she asks "How."

She did not reply but instead ask her again "What do you want?"

Hecate remains silent. Then bluish light with traces of black and silver colours start to revolve around the faux vessel. The next thing that happens is that she remembers the time she synchronizes with Yuji. "_This flame, I know these flames, the flames of that Mystes. It is warm and comforting. I wish these flames will burn with me for eternity._"

"Now I ask you again, what you want?" the faux vessel asks her again. "I want revive my lord and do what my Lord wishes me to do!" Hecate replied while on her mind she is screaming "_Is this really what I want?" _

Then the trigon's power was slowly disappearing when the blue flames attached themselves to the treasure. "This is… This is….." Memories of the former faux vessel flooded her mind. Then all of a sudden, the black tint that was flowing out of her solidified and then burned by the advancing silver flames. Next, the silver flames replace the blue flames and start to burn her body while black flames blazed around her in circle formation. In feels the heat of those silver flames replace the comforting feeling of the blue flames into scorching flames full of agony, sorrow, and pain.

Then she fell into a bottomless pit, away from the faux vessel. Then one image flashed into her mind. It was a boy. She has forgotten his name. "Who is he?" She ask herself this question then another scene flashed into her mind, this time with boy who offered his hand to her. Then she raised her hand into him.

"Mystes! No, Sakai Yuji, I need you."

With that, the faux vessel became an entity of bluish-white flames that devoured the darkness that was surrounding her. The silver and the black flames disappeared. After that, the bluish white flames became green

"Now what do you want?" asked entity covered in flames.

"I… I… want to be with Sakai-kun."

Then, in an instant, the world around her transformed into beautiful grassy field. Then the green flame entered her body.

"I finally found what I want my lord. For five thousand years, I finally have found it." Hecate said.

Then she remembered a certain conversation from the past. It was a conversation with her together with her father.

-Flashback-

"My daughter, if I lost in this fight I want you to seek for your own happiness too" her father said. "But my lord, I exist only to do complete your wish." Hecate said

"You don't have to worry too much about that. I know that someday, someone will seal me somewhere. If that will happen, I wish you to find me but not at the cost of your happiness. I wish you to be happy too. I wish you to learn how to laugh. I wish you to learn how to love" His father said.

"But how about you father. What will happen to you if that's what will happen?" Hecate said.

"Don't worry my daughter; I'm not that easy to crush. But if that's going to happen, I know destiny will find a way for me" his father said. Then her father opened the door and there she see horde after horde of Crimson Denizens shouting out there war cries.

-End of Flashback-

Now she opened her eyes and there she realizes she was lying down her bed. She looks around and there she found Sydonay sitting on a chair.

"Hey your already awake, Hecate" Sydonay said.

"Why are you here? Wait, what happened? Hecate asked

"I know something has been bothering you since you and your faux vessel merge. Since then I have been observing you, watching you day and night. I followed wherever you go. Then when I followed you to the hall of prayers a night ago, I saw you pass out in hall of prayers while you were praying. I was worried about you so I brought you to your quarters." Sydonay said.

"Ummm... Unc... Uncle, thank you for being there with me I need you the most." Hecate said to Sydonay with a small smile.

"It's been four thousand years since you last call me uncle. I'm glad your back Hecate." Sydonay said.

"Ummm uncle, from now on I shall chase my dream and fulfil my father's wish. By tomorrow, I will leave Bal Masque by tomorrow for Misaki City," Hecate said to Sydonay.

"If that's what you wish, but I shall go with you or else I shall be destroyed by your father's wrath when he is revived." Sydonay demanded as he remembers the last words of his lord before his last battle before he was sealed.

"Sure why not uncle" Hecate smiled.

Three Days Later

"Let me introduce a new transfer student.

This is Konoe Fumina-kun.

Until she gets to it here, make sure you all take care of her.

-End of Chapter 2-

Note: The real hideout of the Drell Party was in Zurich, Switzerland, not in Seoul, South Korea.

Note: If you wonder why especially the dialogs must of scenes are the same to the anime, it is because I want to retain most of the story until my story can create a completely new plot, a plot different from the main story.

Note: Next chapter will be coming soon.

THANK YOU FOR READING SHAKUGAN NO SHANA: DESTINY


	3. Chapter 3 – Apologies and Alliances

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

Chapter 3 – Apologies and Alliances

"Let me introduce a new transfer student. This is Konoe Fumina-kun. Until she gets to it here, make sure you all take care of her" the teacher introduces the transfer student.

"It can't be" Kazumi was shock.

"You are…" Satou stood up and pointed the girl.

"What!" Shana stood up with embers starting to appear around her.

"Konoe-san no I mean Supreme Throne Hecate" Yuji was calm but still was shock.

"It's my pleasure that you know me, Sakai Yuji. Don't worry I am of no threat to you." Hecate said while staring at Yuji with a smile.

"Damn, I have never thought Hecate could be like this!" Sydonay said to himself while observing them from the outside in a form of a lizard.

"Fuzetsu" Shana screamed and immediately activated the spell.

"Can out blutsauger, I need you!" Yuji summons the blutsauger to his hand.

Then out of a sudden Sydonay came in to the classroom by breaking in to the window. "Sorry for breaking the glass. Ill fixes them later." Sydonay said with a smirk.

Hecate then also transformed into her priestess form. "Don't worry Sakai-kun. I will not hurt you but maybe this flame haze if she keeps on pointing her sword on me" Hecate comforted Yuji while she glared at Shana with cold and merciless gaze.

"What are you doing here, Hecate?" Yuji asked. "Are you going to extract the Reiji Maigo out of my body?" He added.

The priestess summons her Trigon and walk closer to Yuji. Then she handled the trigon with both her hands. Then the unexpected happens. She kneeled in front of Yuji offering her Trigon to him. "I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you Sakai-kun. I hope I can make it up to all the mistakes I have done to you. Here is my Trigon! May it become proof of my sincerity and redemption to you! With this treasure, you can do anything as wish to me." Hecate made her statement in front of Yuji.

"Hecate are you really sure about this" Sydonay asked to Hecate with great concern while looking nervously with vast amount of killing intent. "Yuji, if you do anything bad to Hecate, I myself will extinguished your power of existence"

"Stay out of this SYDONAY. THIS IS MY DECISION. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFER WITH IT." Hecate glared at Sydonay with equal amount of killing intent. "Now Sakai-kun I deeply apologize to you. This is my resolve. Please accept my plea of forgiveness to you." Hecate humbly talks with Yuji.

"This is strange for the Supreme Throne, a name to be reckoned with, kneels in front of a Mystes. But I'm quite impressed for such practice of respect and act of forgiveness you performed." Alastor commented on Hecate with amazement.

"What exactly are you acting there Hecate" Shana asked.

"Actually Shana, this is a form of pact that is performed only by Crimson Gods and Crimson Lords. This display of fealty is truly admirable and commendable. And handling a crimson lord's treasure its means she's offering her life to him." Alastor expressed his admiration.

"Is that so? Than you deserve a second chance Hecate." Yuji offered his hand to her. "No I must insist I offer you my trigon to you." Hecate handed over her trigon to Yuji.

"I may forgive you for your sins but I will never forget what you have done to me. Ok I will accept the trigon if that's what you want." Yuji picked up the Trigon from Hecate's grasp and hid it together with the blutsauger. "Ok I will take my leave now but remember this Yuji Sakai I will never forgive you if you hurt Hecate." Sydonay make his exit by jumping off the window. He then transformed himself into a bird, and flew away. Hecate then uses her power of existence on some damages done in the room and she transforms back to her previous self as a student and dispels the fuzetsu that Shana created.

She walks slowly to her sit. Then when she arrived to an occupied sit beside Yuji, she glared coldly with a large amount of killing intent to the girl. With no arguments whatsoever, the former occupant of the sit transferred to the empty at the back of the class.

"I am now under your care, Sakai-kun." Hecate stated to Yuji with a cute smile in her face.

"_Hecate, I will kill you if you touch Yuji" _Shana said in her thoughts while watching Yuji looking to Hecate who is smiling.

Meanwhile in Bal Masque's headquarters at Sereiden, Bel Peol was in deep trouble. She finally received the note that Hecate and Sydonay leaves Bal Masque. Because of this major setback all, her plans were now in disarray.

"How did this happen? Now that our plans are, near to completion. Do they not care about our great lord? This thing should be punishable by treason. No wait how I should capture the Reiji Maigo now." Bel Peol screamed in anger as she threw away the chalice.

"Where did those two fools go?" Bel Peol asked her informer.

"To Misaki City milady!" the informer said.

"Wait a minute, it can't be? What are planning to do Hecate? What are you doing?" Then she remembered one day when they were discussing about putting down the outlaw.

"Hmmm now I know now. I have never thought that you will show affection and love to a Mystes. Hahaha! Hecate you are a foolish woman. In the name of the crimson god and as my authority as the strategist, I shall punish you Hecate and Sydonay for turning your backs from our true cause." Bel Peol declared to herself a new goal while laughing.

Back to Yuji and company, after Hecate's sudden appearance and her apologies, they were all on high alert. For all that time, Shana was always showing a sharp, cold glare with an intent to kill. However, Hecate was not even bothered at all at Shana's killing intent. The class continues the entire morning.

During lunchtime, Hecate spends her time eating alone in her seat. She wants to join the group however; she noticed that Yuji still does not trust her. She felt that Kazumi shows some concern to her but instead of taking advantage on her kindness and just stayed on herself.

Then Yuji goes out of the classroom and she noticed Shana was not with him. Maybe Shana did not notice him or something else so she took the opportunity to talk to Yuji. She followed him until they reach the rooftop. However, Yuji noticed that she was following him. "Hecate-san, what are trying to gain here in Misaki city? What are your ulterior motives in coming here? And you seem to be different?" Yuji asked Hecate.

Then Hecate walks besides him near the railings. "It's because I want to change myself. It's because I don't want to feel empty anymore." Hecate told Yuji her thoughts while looking at the sky.

"Is that a reason or an alibi? And how can you say this place will guarantee you that that this place can fill up that emptiness inside you." Yuji asked Hecate with suspicions.

"The answer to that question is quite simple Sakai-kun. For me, all those memories gained by my faux vessel are important, far more important than all my memories gained for the last 3000 years. I want to gather memories like the ones my faux vessel has myself and I will treasure all those memories especially those memories." Hecate told Yuji what she wants to say.

"By the Sakai-kun can you call out that flame hazes who was eavesdropping over there." Hecate noticed the Shana was not entirely leaving the two of them alone. Now that her cover was blown, she herself comes out of hiding.

"If do anything to Yuji, I myself will execute you." Shana declared her statement with a cold glare to Hecate.

"If you want Sakai-kun, I can change the properties of the seal I have created in the Reiji Maigo if you want" Hecate asked.

"What are you planning to do Hecate, are you betraying Bal Masque?" Yuji asked Hecate with awe and surprise in his expressions.

"I and Sydonay are not anymore members of Bal Masque. It is because I want to show him myself that I have now something you called happiness." Hecate said

"Him? Do you mean Sydonay?" Yuji asked Hecate.

"No it's not him. He was…." Hecate then looked at the sky. "I have made a promise, thousands of years ago to someone else before he was…," she added.

"He? What do you mean?" Shana asked Hecate.

"So that idealistic idiot did manage to leave you Supreme Throne a dying wish." Alastor said.

"Who knows" Hecate replied.

"Who are you talking about" Shana asked Alastor

"An old friend of mine who died a long time ago. But you will know his name someday." Alastor said to Shana

"Sakai-kun I will met you at Misaki Bridge tonight. I shall tamper in and change some of the properties in you seal." Hecate told Yuji and leave.

"Shana, let's take this chance. Anyways, everyone deserves a second chance." Yuji said.

"Ok but I will still be on guard." Shana said to Yuji and they proceed to the back to their classes.

On the other side, in Sereiden, the Seeking researcher made a report to Bel Peol. "Bel Peol-sama, all preparations are coooooompleteeeeee. We are nooooow reaaaadyyy to prooooceeeed to phaaaaseeee 2."

"_I have never thought that they would leave me behind. Anyway, even though it was unexpected, it seems to have its advantage after all. Now I am the sole leader of Bal Masque. Hmmm! This is going to be fun!" _Bel Peol smirk while she was selfishly thinking of controlling Bal Masque.

"I'm sorry milady for my rude and sudden appearance but I have a preposition, a suggestion if you must" Decarabia requested Bel Peol for her to lend her ears to him.

"What is it that you have in mind, Officer of Boundless Seas, Decarabia?" Bel Peol asked.

"Now that the former general and priestess are in Misaki City and most probably not on our side but on the Mystes, we will need to deploy an army if we are to get the Reiji Maigo." Decarabia described the situation to Bel Peol.

"You have a point. Those two together with the flame hazes in the area are powerful enough to stop us." Bel Peol said.

"And I supposed we cannot waste the lives of our soldiers in this campaign for it will be a great disadvantage for us in the future conflicts." Decarabia clarified his view of the situation.

"Indeed, and thus we need something. Wait, do you think what I have in mind. Hmmm! Tartaros!" Bel Peol smirk with malice.

"It can't be. You are going to use them now?" Decarabia asked.

"Why not?" Bel Peol said. "Fecor, Decarabia get ready with have something to do."

"Yes milady!" Fecor and Decarabia followed the strategist.

Later that day, Margery and Wilhelmina waited in the bridge as per instructed by Shana. Later Shana, Kazumi and the others arrived except Yuji. After a while, Yuji appeared to them, but with some unexpected visitors.

"It can't be" Margery was quite shock and then transformed to her Beast Mode.

"Sakai Yuji gets out of there, their enemies," Wilhelmina said well transforming into her battle mode and activated a fuzetsu.

Then because of the rising risks, Sydonay transformed himself into a chimera and on guard.

"Don't!" Hecate stops Sydonay.

"Wait; there are not our enemies, at least for now. Well how can I explain this…?" Yuji stops Wilhelmina and Margery on taking the battle on a completely new level.

"Well as you can see, this morning the priestess offered peace and ask for forgiveness to Yuji." Alastor said to the group. "Now calm down everyone!" Shana asked to everyone.

"I am here to make peace with your group. As you can see, I betrayed Bal Masque. As a sign of my sincerity, I will change the seal in Yuji. I will remove the transmitter but I have to leave the seal of the silver in the Reiji Maigo for it will be dangerous for Sakai-kun if we let loss the silver" Hecate explained her point.

"How dangerous is it?" Shana asked

"Enough to destroy the Reiji Maigo." Sydonay replied.

"NowI see your point, priestess" Margery said.

"Now shall we begin?" Marchosias said

"Ok but be aware Sakai-kun, this operation is going to be painful." Hecate warned Yuji about the activity.

"Ok" Yuji answered.

Then Hecate touched hold Yuji's right arm with her left arm and touch his chest with her right arm. Then greenish blue flames appeared around them. Next a black magic circle with silver colored inscribing appeared. "Synchronize" Hecate shouted then an intense blue light appeared enveloping the two of them. Then the two of them collapsed but still holding their hands.

Shana was pissed while watching the two holding their hands together. She attempted to come closer but a barrier stops her. When she touches the barrier, she learned that it was Yuji's flames. "Baka Yuji" Shana said with a blush in her face. "Shana, don't worry, their under the synchronization spell. There is nothing for us to do but wait. And don't worry everyone his safe." Alastor assured his companions about Yuji's state.

Meanwhile inside the synchronization spell, Yuji opens his eyes. When he opens his eyes, he saw that everything around him is colored blue, like the serene sky. Then he felt something in hand, when he looked at it, he saw a hand. It was Hecate's hand. When he looked at her face, he saw her. She was somehow asleep.

"_Hecate, you're beautiful" _Yuji said his mind.

"Thank you Sakai-kun." Hecate said while she was blushing.

"Wait! What! Why are you thanking me?" Yuji said. "Because you're the only one aside from Sydonay and my father who said that I'm beautiful," Hecate said

"Really" Yuji said. "What you can read my mind," Yuji asked.

"Yes, I can read your mind Sakai-kun. I even know that you still do not trust me. Now to our primary objective, Sakai-kun can please make an image of the Reiji Maigo in your mind." Hecate asked Yuji.

Yuji closes his eyes. Then he tried to think about the Reiji Maigo. Then when he opens his eyes, he saw sphere surrounded with gears. "What is that?" Yuji asked.

"That's the Reiji Maigo." Hecate replied. "And somewhere there is the insignia of the seal" she added

"You mean that black inscribing over there," Yuji asked.

"Hecate then tried to look for the inscribing Yuji was describing to her. However, she failed. Instead, she found the silver insignia that she inserted to the Reiji Maigo.

"Where do you see that black inscribing" Hecate asked. "Over there, at the top of the Reiji Maigo." Yuji answered.

However, when Hecate looked at the location described by Yuji, she saw nothing. "Are you sure you saw a black insignia in the Reiji Maigo? Hecate asked. "Yes I'm very sure about that." Yuji asked.

Then Hecate investigated the top of the Reiji Maigo. When she reaches the top of the Reiji Maigo, she touched the crown of the treasure. Then before she can touch it, she was repelled away be the seal. Then the power of existence in her glow like candles.

"Hecate, are you ok? Yuji asked. "I'm fine Sakai-kun," Hecate answered. She then tried thinking not too much, for she was afraid Yuji could hear her thoughts. Then she goes to the insignia who wrote 2 weeks ago on him. Then a strong blue light instantly covered them for a short while. When the light subsides, Hecate smiled to Yuji.

"It's done, Sakai-kun." Hecate asked.

"That was fast," Yuji said. "Who do you think am I Sakai-kun?" Hecate asked.

A little while, Hecate deactivates the synchronization spell. When they woke up it was already dawn. Then Margery inspects Yuji for any additional spells she fear Hecate might have added. Margery activates an unrestricted spell to Yuji. After that, she found nothing.

"There was nothing there except the Silver's seal. Except that nothing out of the ordinary is there," Margery said

"In other words the supreme throne did not implant any spells. Yuji Sakai is safe, right Suspecting Maiden, Margery Daw." Marchosias said.

"Shut up Marco, but yes he is right," Margery added.

Then Yuji approach Shana. He noticed that she was angry. "Are you alright Shana?" he asked. "How I'm going to be ok when the only thing you did tonight holding that priestess hand." Shana said with a low voice.

"What did you say Shana?" Yuji asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana burst into embarrassment then distances herself from Yuji.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ Yuji asked to himself.

Then from a distance, Hecate looked at Yuji. _"What was that thing, that black insignia?"_ She asked herself then looked up the sky.

After a little while, Yuji, Shana and the group assembled together with Hecate and Sydonay. Hecate then stood up in the crowd. "I know I have done a lot of mistakes in the past, especially to you Yuji Sakai whom I have three times already. Now I together with Sydonay am rogue Crimson Denizens. I hope that I can make peace with all of you. As a sign of my sincerity, let me give you a warning. Bel Peol, the last of the trinity, will soon launch an assault to Misaki City to capture the Reiji Maigo and revived our lord, my father. So please bear that in mind. Please be vigilant at all times." Hecate apologized and warned the group about the incoming disaster.

"Revive him? Your father? Are you serious?" Alastor said. "But why? Why are telling this information to us." He added.

"Because from now on, I only live to chase my dream as well as to accomplish my father's last will." Hecate said then she took a short glance on Yuji and blushed.

"Dream? Wish? What do you mean? Don't tell me…?" Alastor asked. Hecate just smiled and said nothing.

"Alastor, who is the Supreme Throne's father?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Is father is my old friend of mine who I sealed a long time ago." Alastor replied then the crowd fell silent.

"Ummm what was his name?" Yuji asked.

"You will know that someday, Sakai Yuji." Alastor said.

"Well if what you said is true, then that means we are in trouble. Even how strong we the flame haze in this city, we have no match against an army." Margery said with a trace of concern.

"You have a point there, my great tactician, Margery Daw." Marchosias said.

"So I proposed we should have a ceasefire for now and since you already leave Bal Masque…. This is rather embarrassing but can we make a temporary alliance…." Marchosias said.

"An alliance that's not bad" Alastor said to himself.

Sydonay stepped in closer to Yuji. He then pinned his weapon to the ground. "Well if its TEMPORARY alliance, then ok I agree, since we share a common enemy now. Bal Masque is also putting prices in our heads already."

"Then it is agreed then." Yuji said.

"Alliance! with them?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Yes, anyway it's only temporary so let's do it. But I still don't trust you Supreme Throne." Shana said

"Very well then, now shall we take our leave?" Sydonay said. Sydonay started to walk away from the sight but Hecate stood up for a while then she look at Yuji. After that, she smiled and moments later, she disappeared.

"Shana-chan, I think I know now why Konoe-san is here." Kazumi said to Shana.

"I guess I have a new powerful rival in love then. Hayyyy! Why are you so dense Yuji?" Shana murmured to herself.

Meanwhile in Sereiden, Bel Peol was preparing her trip back to the Crimson realm. "Decarabia, I give you the command of Sereiden while I am away. Also, while I am away, call out some jaegers and place some scouts in Misaki City." Bel Peol instructed Decarabia.

"Yes milady. I will be waiting here for your safe return." Decarabia answered.

"Just wait me in Misaki City; Hecate, Sydonay and most of Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuji. I shall be the one who will revive my lord. Hahahaha!" Bel Peol then entered a portal into the Crimson Realm.

"Things are starting to be interesting now," Decarabia said to himself.

-End of Chapter 3-

Note: Next chapter will be coming soon.

THANK YOU FOR READING SHAKUGAN NO SHANA: DESTINY


	4. Chapter 4 - Shana and Hecate

This is my very first fan fiction series. I'm sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DON'T WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you guys. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"I have never thought I'll be coming here in this wretched place" Bel Peol complained to herself.

"Well what are going to you expecting milady here in Tartaros the bottommost region of the crimson underworld, the eternal prison for the worst of all the Crimson Denizens" Fecor complemented on Bel Peol's complain.

"You have a point there, Fecor!" Bel Peol replied.

The two Bal Masque members, in an effort to buff up there forces went to Tartaros where most of the worst and powerful criminals where imprisoned and banished for eternity to recruit some denizens. Now the stage is set for new power struggle in both the Crimson and the Human world.

Chapter 4 – Shana and Hecate

Back to Misaki City, a temporary alliance between the flame haze and the two former Bal Masque leaders was created. Their main headquarters where situated in the old mansion once occupied by Hecate's faux vessel, Konoe Fumina. Since then two weeks has already passed since the alliance was made but because of that pact, thousands of Crimson Denizens flock in to the city. This denizens were former subjects of Hecate and Sydonay. This alarmed all the flame hazes around the world so hundreds of flame hazes where stationed in Misaki City.

But what surprises Yuji the most was when Hecate banned the consumption of humans for their power of existence. Another surprise came later when Hecate and later Sydonay recognizes him as leader of the denizens. Because of this Yuji was no under more vigorous training, harder than before. But an alarming news reach to Sydonay's ears.

"General! General!" called by an informer.

"Speak! What do you want to tell me?" Sydonay asked

"General, I have heard that the strategist and the ungula tarantula went to Tartaros to recruit some members in exchange for freedom." The informer reported. The report enraged the General so much the destroyed the table he was using.

"How long have they've been there" Sydonay asked.

"Thirteen days ago General"

"Call Hecate and others to come here Ornacius, tell them it's an emergency" the general order one of his closest retainers.

Later that night, an emergency meeting was called. The intensity of the atmosphere was at maximum.

"We are in big trouble." Sydonay told his comrades.

"It's very strangle for you Sydonay to say that." Hecate wondered.

"It's Bel Peol, she's planning to conduct a massive skirmish her in Misaki City." Sydonay said.

"Is that why you are so trouble, the thousand changes?" Margery asked.

"We are going to face an army now. The enough is already a big problem, my brave warrior, Margery Daw." Marchosias said

"That's not the big problem, as we speak, that foolish woman is recruiting denizens to make up the vacancies I and Hecate have left behind." Sydonay said.

"And where in the Crimson Realm is she recruiting for replacements?" Alastor asked.

"TARTAROS" Sydonay said with sweat dropping down from his head.

"Tartaros! That word alone sends chills to my spines" Marchosias said.

"Alastor, what is Tartaros? Shana asked?

"Tartaros, the bottommost region of the Crimson Underworld, the place where the worst Crimson Denizens too powerful to be killed where sealed and banished for eternity." Alastor said.

"What do you mean too powerful too be killed?" Wilhelmina asked.

"There are some Crimson Denizens who have acquired treasure of unimaginable power and abilities which makes them nearly indestructible. Even I myself cannot kill those denizens." Alastor said.

"And those denizens are now after my head and the Reiji Maigo!" Yuji said. "Good that you know kid." Sydonay said.

"Yuji let's get out of this city" Shana asked to Yuji.

"Shana, that's not even possible. Yes, we already had get rid of the transmitter but if we escape this city, they will follow us even to the ends of the Earth." Marchosias said.

"Flame of Heaven, are you ready to see this city entire existence wiped out in just one night" Sydonay said.

"And why are you saying that to me thousand changes?" Shana asked.

"Because those idiots are going to destroy Misaki City when they arrived here." Sydonay answered. The room fell into an eerie silence after Sydonay said his piece.

"I will do what I can to defend this city. I will bet on my life to protect those who are important to me. Even if this is my last stand, I shall squeeze out all my strength and offer it into this battle. This is my wish" Yuji declare his resolve.

"That's what I've been waiting from our leader. Well then I will fight until the end. I will never loss." Sydonay responded from Yuji's resolved.

"Interpreter of Condolences, can you lend me your help this time. Before the time comes, we must plant as many unrestricted spells across this city as possible." Hecate begged Margery for help.

"This is quite strange. Hayyyyy! What am I going to do? Guess I have no choice? But only this time, do you get me, Supreme Throne!" Margery said.

"This events are quite intriguing, right? My queen of pride, Margery Daw? Marchosias said.

"By the way, how much time do we have left to prepare for the battle, Thousand Changes?" Wilhelmina asked.

"That fool went to Tartaros thirteen days ago and so she may be back here, two days from now and so, it is expected that she will be here on the third day. In other words, we only have three days to fortify our fortress." Sydonay said. "And that fortress will be Misaki City." Yuji added.

"That's too short, there's no way we can set up a defensive perimeter here in Misaki City." Wilhelmina said. "Insufficient time" Tiamat added.

"Then let's start moving now. This meeting is now adjourned. Mystes, you should train yourself harder from now on. Losing this battle means losing the entire war. There no second chance in this one." Sydonay said.

"I understood" Yuji said.

"Remember, you are our only hope, Mystes. Now go out there and train yourself how to make miracles" Sydonay added and leave.

Then the group went to their respective locations to do there certain duty. Shana and Yuji and sometimes with Hecate, are training themselves, anticipating the worst the incoming battle has to offer.

Below the bridge, Shana and Yuji started there sword wielding training. To begin the training, Shana activated a fuzetsu.

"Now shall we begin?" Shana asked. Yuji nodded.

Then Shana strike Yuji with a wooden sword. Yuji to the left to dodge from her attack. Then Shana flipped her wooden sword 90 degrees to the left to follow Yuji. This time Yuji use his own wooden sword to block the attack. Then he let his wooden sword slide to Shana's sword and tried hit her in the arm, but Shana already had anticipated for the attack so she change the angle of the sword. Due to that change of the angle of the sword, he lost control of the sword, leaving himself wide open, then Shana kicked him in the stomach. Yuji was thrown away.

"You have improved Yuji but still you lacked the judgement when deciding how to use the sword to hit me." Shana said.

"Ok let's try it again Shana" Yuji asked. Now Yuji closed his eyes and tried to channel his power of existence in his body. Then all of the sudden, a large amount of flames where coming out of his feet.

"_I need to become stronger. Much stronger. Stronger!" _Yuji spoke in his mind. Then when he reopen his eyes, flames was blazing all around him.

"What is this" Yuji muttered to himself. "Hey Yuji are you going to stand and do nothing?" Shana asked to him. "Did anything happen to me Shana?" Yuji asked her again. "Well, except for releasing that ridiculous flame release that you are now doing, nothing why? Shana replied.

Then without another word Shana attacked Yuji head on. But when Shana was about to attack him, Yuji moved one foot forward and grip his sword like a bat. "_I want to slice her wooden sword in half but how" _Yuji was trying to stop Shana when suddenly, blue flames appeared on his wooden sword. When he swing his sword, Shana's sword was split in half. What surprised the two was Shana was still 3 meters away from him.

"What the" Shana asked.

"I don't know" Yuji answered.

"Sakai Yuji, when did you learn to control flames like that?" Alastor asked Yuji.

"I don't know! I just thought of slicing Shana's sword in two" Yuji answered.

"That technique is called flame release. That technique is not quite popular to both Crimson Denizens and Flame Hazes because it requires a lot of mastery, training and power of existence." Shana described to Yuji the thing he just did.

"_You are truly amazing, Sakai Yuji. Flame Release, huh. _Alastor smirked.

"I see this not anymore a training Yuji. Now it's an exam!" Shana warned Yuji.

"But I'm not prepared yet." Yuji asked her.

"But there's no more time." Shana said to him.

"How about tomorrow" Yuji asked.

"Then tomorrow it is then." Shana declared.

"Let's do it again Shana." Yuji said.

"Prepare yourself, Yuji" Shana replied while preparing to attack.

After her warning, Shana launch her attack to Yuji. Now Yuji was starting to concentrate again but he failed to recreate that strike again. He just keeps on dodging the attacks made by Shana.

"What are you doing, Yuji. Do that strike of yours on me again" Shana challenged Yuji to attack her.

"I'm trying, but it seems like that one strike is a one shot. Seems that I can't really do it yet." Yuji admitted his weakness.

"I'm really disappointed on you Yuji, it seems that you just lucky on that one. You're still weak, I see." Shana said to Yuji while trying to agitate him.

"_I'm weak. I am weak…. No I want to be strong. STRONGER!" _Yuji screams on his mind. Then all of a sudden the blue flames appeared around Yuji, spinning wildly around him like a tornado.

"I don't want to be weak Shana. Not anymore! I want to fight beside you." Yuji confessed his will to fight with Shana. This made Shana blushed for a while but her blushing was soon disturbed by Alastor.

"Shana, I warn you, be careful, this is not a normal flame release, it's reacting on Yuji's will, and it's quite strong." Alastor said. "Now is the time Alastor. Now I'll show him my full power." Shana replied. "Shana, just be careful, his releasing a power equal to the power of existence emitted by the entire Misaki city combined." Alastor warned.

Then as Shana prepare her strike, she transformed herself into her flame haze form. She then started to release her own flames. "Now, I'm getting serious Yuji." Shana warned.

"My desire is to become powerful so that I can protect you and of those who are important to me." Yuji declared is determination to Shana.

"Prepare yourself Yuji" Shana launch her attack.

Then Yuji too launch his attack almost all of a sudden. Now he noticed Shana's killing intent. Once there swords met, the two of them release their powers to reinforce themselves.

"Looks like I win, Shana." Yuji moved his sword and sliced it against Shana's sword. With that strike a crescent shape, highly concentrated power of existence was released, destroying everything on its path. Thankfully Shana was able to escape the large attack by Yuji. But everything on its path for 100 meters was destroyed.

"You win Yuji." Alastor said. "But when did you learn to use the power of existence like that." He asked.

"I don't but I think when Shana told me that I was weak, I was afraid. I was afraid that I may never have the chance to fight alongside her." Yuji admitted his reason.

"Yuji, you don't need to worry about not fighting on my side that much. Being there for me, standing behind was already enough." Shana said. "And besides, your presence alone gives me strength. My love for you alone is enough for me to crush even the most powerful of my enemies." Shana added but with a lower voice in an embarrassed manner.

"Did you say something Shana?" Yuji failed to hear Shana's statement. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana shouted her embarrassment then flew ahead to repair the damage done by Yuji.

"Shana don't worry. I will never give up. I will try my best to protect you all. I will become stronger." Yuji made an oath to himself.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Hecate and Margery noticed the surged of the power existence from the bridge.

"That's quite a power that Mystes have my great Spell caster, Margery Daw" Marchosias said.

"Yes he is. But how can he release that much power." Margery asked.

"_Unpredictable as you are always, Sakai-kun. This is one big leap for you. You have managed to control the flames now in such a way." _Hecate said to herself. "But I think this is just the beginning" she added.

"_What is this little brat trying to do? This is by far very strange." _Margery spoke to her mind. "Don't think that I've already have trusted you Supreme Throne" Margery bluntly said her opinion to Hecate. "You still have a lot of answers left to tell me about the silver" she added.

"Don't worry Margery-san. If it is about the silver, you will know the truth about it one day." Hecate said her words to Margery. And the two fell into an eerie silence.

On the mansion, Sydonay and Wilhelmina was preparing their limited forces in Misaki city.

"That power. It's the Mystes." Wilhelmina felt its powerful presence. "Strong Presence" Tiamat added.

"It looks like the Mystes has improved on his skills when it comes to combat. But I hope that's enough for us to win the battle. Sydonay said. Then the two did not bother to ask one another.

By the next day, Yuji didn't go to school. He looks for Hecate. While looking for Hecate he wonders about how to produce that kind of power again. What he didn't notice was that Hecate has found him.

"Good morning, Sakai-kun." Hecate greeted Yuji.

"Oh Hecate, I was looking for you." Yuji said.

"Oh, and what do you need from me, Sakai-kun?" Hecate asked.

"I was just thinking if would teach me about how to make a fuzetsu and how to use the power of existence." Yuji made a request to Hecate.

"Ok then, meet me on the bridge after lunch. Hecate said. "Thank you, Hecate-san." Yuji said.

"As long as it is you, then there is no problem, because I am already… already yours" Hecate said to Yuji in a very low voice while blushing.

"Did you say something Hecate-san" Yuji said.

"I said you're welcome" Hecate said and run away in embarrassment.

"I hope she's ok." Yuji asked himself.

That same time, at school, Shana was quite angry at Yuji. He didn't saw him this morning. She wonder what may happen to him.

"That idiot Yuji, he didn't even come her to school. I wonder what is that guy is even thinking." Shana said.

"I think that Mystes is now practicing himself." Alastor said.

"I hope his not making something that could be bad for him." Shana expressed her concern.

"That Mystes sure has grown into something. He can even beat you easily now. If he was your enemy, then he could have easily finished you with that kind of power. But the thing I wonder was when if not how did he became that powerful." Alastor said.

"Tonight, I will settle things out. This will be our first assessment." Shana declared to herself.

A few hours later, Yuji and Hecate finally meet below the bridge. Then Hecate summoned a fuzetsu around them.

"You know Yuji, summoning a fuzetsu like this is easy. I see that you already have mastered the usage of the power of existence to high degree. Now to start, Yuji try to feel the power of existence." Hecate asked Yuji.

"Ahhhmmm, like this?" Yuji try to confirm to Hecate what his doing.

"Yes just like that. Now try to imagine a fuzetsu." Hecate asked Yuji. Now as made a picture of a fuzetsu in his mind to start to channel out large amounts of power.

"Sakai-kun, try to control the power of existence within you. It's going berserk." Hecate told Yuji with great concern.

"I'm trying" Yuji replied. "Then try harder" Hecate responded. Soon, the fuzetsu became out of control and then vanished. "Let me try it again." Yuji requested Hecate. Hecate nodded. Then Yuji began to concentrate again. This time he channelled a few of his power of existence. Then suddenly silver flames began to blaze around him. With it a small fuzetsu was created, but it didn't last long. The fuzetsu expanded and then exploded before it disappeared.

"I'm so sorry, Hecate-san. I'm so sorry" Yuji apologized to Hecate. "No it's alright, Sakai-kun. You have improved. In just two tries, you have already create a small fuzetsu, however it was for short moment of only. Well can I asked you something, Sakai-kun" Hecate asked.

"What is it, Hecate-san?" Yuji asked. "Here, hold my, I will teach you the fuzetsu using the synchronization spell." Hecate answered.

"Why?" Yuji asked. "Because, I think you may learn to cast a fuzetsu in that place than here." Hecate answered.

The Hecate offered her hand to Yuji. Yuji then accepts her hand. Then the two began to channel both their power of existence. Then their thoughts began to merge. After that, Hecate activated the fuzetsu. They both collapsed while holding each other's hands facing each other.

At the time, Shana felt the out of controlled fuzetsu. It was faint but she noticed it. "_Yuji, what are you trying to do now?" _Shana, furious stood up in front of the class. "Sensei, I feel sick. I want to go to the clinic." Shana asked the teacher. "Ok, you may go out, Hikari-chan." The teacher replied. Then Shana opened the door and ran away.

"_I think something is happening to Sakai-kun._" Kazumi asked herself. "Ahmm, Sensei, can I go with Hikari-chan and looked for her." Kazumi asked the teacher. "Well, I think it's the best thing to do for now" the teacher replied. "Thank you very much, sensei." Kazumi bowed her head, opened the door and ran away.

"_I hope nothing bad is going to happen now._" Tanaka wondered as he saw the two run away.

"Hey Shana wait. Wait for me." Kazumi begged Shana.

"What is that you want Kazumi-chan?" Shana asked.

"Tell me, is there something that is happening to Sakai-kun?" Kazumi asked.

"Well, I hope not!" Shana hoped.

"Then where are you going?" Kazumi asked.

"To the bridge. I feel a fuzetsu there as well as Yuji and the Supreme Thrones flames." Shana said.

"Let me come with you." Kazumi said. Shana nodded.

When they reach the Misaki bridge, Shana saw Yuji lying down in the ground and looks like his just fine. However her relief soon vanished when she saw Hecate lying in the ground besides Yuji. She was infuriated when she saw the two holding their hands together. She tried to approach the two but a barrier repelled her away. Then while watching the two, she noticed that two wear a smile on their faces. Then she looked away and leave.

"_Stupid Yuji! Why? Why with that wretched woman. Why? I hate you Yuji." _Shana looked back again and she saw the Supreme Throne lying in the ground smiling while facing Yuji. "_What did you do to my Yuji? Supreme Throne what did you do to bewitched my Yuji? I will kill you, Hecate of the Supreme Throne!" _Shana shout out in her mind as she looked at her.

After that, Shana leave a note tied on the wooden sword. She then leave the site, crying.

"Shana-chan I think there is a reason behind this? I trust Sakai-kun and I know him for some time already and I know his not that kind of guy?" Kazumi said.

"Kazumi is right, Shana. There must a reason behind these. Maybe there on a middle of a training using synchronization spell. Do you hear me Shana?" Alastor told Shana about his opinion.

"Yes I know Alastor. Kazumi, my rival, don't worry I will never ever hand him over to that priestess. I'll have to kill her first before that happens but tonight, I shall all of those things tonight once and for all." Shana made her point clear.

"_I hope that stubbornness of yours does not get on the best out of you, Shana" _Alastor spoke to himself.

"_I know Sakai-kun isn't that kind of man. I know there must be a reason for this, right, Sakai-kun." _Kazumi asked herself and then leave.

-End of Chapter-

Note: Hi there everyone it's me the Otaku Prince. Thank you for reading Shakugan no Shana: Destiny. I hoped you like it. Well please, if you have some time, I ask you guys to please leave some reviews so that I may make improvements to my fan fiction. Well for my next chapter, expect something more about the intense rivalry between Shana and Hecate. Again I'm so sorry about my wrong grammar. I'm not really that in English. I wonder what Shana could have written in the note she left behind. Well find it out on the next chapter. And remember in these series, I was aiming to make Yuji super powerful so I may make use of the powers use in other anime or maybe not. By the way good bye guys and have a wonderful day.

THANK YOU FOR READING SHAKUGAN NO SHANA: DESTINY


	5. Chapter 5 – Love Rivalry

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"_Stupid Yuji, Stupid Yuji, Stupid Yuji! Why! Why did you go and ask to her, one my greatest enemy, the Supreme Throne and ask for a training. If it's a fuzetsu, then I can teach that to you?" _Shana cried out in her mind.

"Stupid Yuji!" Shana said. "But I think, as our ally, Sakai Yuji can ask for help from the Supreme Throne. I see no problem in that!" Alastor made a comment to Shana regarding about the Mystes action.

"Yes I know that, but... but… "Shana muttered.

"Shana, don't let your feelings get in to you. I think for those actions alone, there is no need for you to be jealous. I know that Sakai Yuji is doing these for you and for everyone. And Shana, have more faith in that love that you feel for…" Alastor said when Shana interrupted him.

"ALASTOR! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Shana angrily denies her feelings. "And besides, for our training, I shall settle this once and for all." She added.

"I hope that he is ready for the incoming battle," Alastor said. "Don't worry this time; I'm going to show him my full strength." Shana said to herself as she walks down the road.

"_I hope your jealousy will not destroy both Sakai Yuji and the city_." Alastor spoke to his mind while looking at Shana with concern.

Chapter 5 – Love Rivalry

Meanwhile in Yuji's mindscape, inside the synchronization spell, Yuji was actively doing his training with Hecate. Hecate taught Yuji how to use his power of existence in a more efficient way. Yuji learned immediately how to use the flames in such a manner. Now Hecate continued the training for Yuji about the proper casting of a fuzetsu.

"Now, Sakai-kun, I asked you to concentrate the power of existence in your hands." Hecate said to Yuji. "And now try to picture a fuzetsu.' She added.

"Well, like this Hecate?" Yuji said. "Yes, like that. Now try to cast the fuzetsu now!" Hecate instructed Yuji.

"Fuzetsu!" Yuji casted the fuzetsu spell. Suddenly blue and silver flames raise from his feet and enveloped the imaginary sky inside the synchronization spell. "Excellent, you have successfully created a fuzetsu, Sakai-kun." Hecate congratulated Yuji.

"Ok let's do it again!" Hecate asked Yuji.

Then Yuji began to collect his power of existence again. Next, he makes a picture of the fuzetsu inside his mind. Finally, he cast the fuzetsu spell. The last try was a success.

"Hey Hecate, am I doing it right?" Yuji asked Hecate. "Yes and its pretty impressive since you have just done it in a few tries only. Not only that, as much as I can see your body and the power of existence, I think you are qualified to use magic attacks." Hecate answered.

"Magic attacks, what do you mean by it to be exact?" Yuji asked Hecate. "You can become a spellcaster. However, as much as I can see, since you already have gained some training from that flame haze, you are good enough to use melee attacks and ranged attacks. Here let me show an example of magical ranged attack." Hecate said.

After her answer to Yuji, she raised her hand and started to gather some power of existence from her body. She then concentrates it into her hand. She then began to cast the spell and aim it to her target. "Aster!" Hecate shouts the name of her attack and fired dozens of concentrated power of existence in a form of a beam. The beams destroyed the target.

"Wow that was amazing. How did you did that Hecate?" Yuji asked.

"It's simple, I channelled a bit of the power of existence I have into my hand. After that, I tried to imagine the power of existence shaped like a beam. Finally, I release my flames." Hecate answered Yuji's question.

"Hey Hecate, using my current abilities, can I use an attack like the Aster" Yuji asked.

"I think Sakai-kun you might have already known the technique. Your abilities as a spellcaster is already in the advanced level" Hecate told Yuji about her deductions.

"I have learned already, but how, As far as I can remember, I have never used the Aster or any attacks similar to it before." Yuji wondered when he used magic like that.

"Did you remember your match with that flame haze last night Sakai-kun?" Hecate asked. "Ummm, Yes I remembered it why?" Yuji answered Hecate's question.

"Then did you remember using the power of existence last night which destroyed the bridge and every other structures that you have destroyed in just one attack." Hecate asked him.

"Ahh! Yes that one I remembered it." Yuji told Hecate his experience. "Ahmm Sakai-kun, can you tell me what you see and what you feel before you use that attack of yours?" Hecate asked Yuji.

"Oh! Sure Hecate, so first, I was trying to concentrate, trying to collect as much power of existence as I can. Then I started to think about getting stronger. After that, I just feel the power surging within me, while the flames outside me are moving around me in a very chaotic manner. It is more like my flames are making me move faster and strike harder. Finally, when Shana tried to intimidate me, telling me that I am weak, unconsciously, my flames burned my sword until the flames itself became my sword. When I swing my flaming wooden sword, a vast energy was generated, creating a crescent shaped flames that destroys anything on its path." Yuji told Hecate about how that attack came to be.

"I see Sakai-kun. You never failed to impress me." Hecate expressed her admiration to the Mystes.

"How? Is that single strike really that great?" Yuji asked Hecate.

"Well, that attack you just did is still not that strong thou, but you already have gained a new and a very powerful skill, flame release." Hecate said.

"Flame Release! Come to think of it, I heard that name from Alastor. What is flame release anyway?" Yuji asked Hecate.

"Flame release is one of the hardest and one of the legendary skills that only a few in the Crimson Realm and the Flame Haze who have mastered that skill. With mastery of that technique, one man could easily fight an entire army." Hecate said to Yuji the general description of Flame Release. "Even I, the Supreme Throne haven't even mastered the skill." Hecate added.

"What not even you the great priestess didn't even have fully mastered such a power. Is mastering that kind of power really was that difficult." Yuji said.

"Yes, not even I can use that skill in the way that you can use it." Hecate asked Yuji.

"Now about the flame release, how did I even learn that technique in the first place?" Yuji wonders.

"I'm sorry Yuji but I don't know where you learnt that kind of skill. But I think it has to do with your feelings, I believe." Hecate answered Yuji's question. "_No, I think something more is hidden within you, Sakai-kun, more powerful and more valuable than the Reiji Maigo and the Silver which both inhabit your body. Added to that you have a will that is so strong, your body is starting to make its own limitless possibilities to cope up with your desire." _Hecate speaks to her mind.

"Did you say something Hecate? What do you mean powerful, valuable and desire? "I thought I have something like that." Yuji said.

"I said your powerful desire to protect those who are valuable to you is what drives you to feats that were once impossible." Hecate said.

"Ahh is that so, thank you very much Hecate." Yuji said.

"You're welcome, Sakai-kun" Hecate said sighing in relief.

"Ahmmm may I ask you something Hecate, may I ask you something." Yuji asked Hecate.

"Sure, you can ask me. What do you want to know, Sakai-kun?" Hecate said. Then Hecate move closer to Yuji and lay her back on him. "But can I move here, Sakai-kun?" she asked.

"Sure no problem Hecate." Yuji answered. "About the thing I want to ask, why did you turn your back on Bal Masque?" Yuji asked Hecate.

"My answer is simple. It is because I have finally found the things I have lost. For the first time in four millenniums, I finally was able again. I finally learned how it feels to have friends, have some time for fun and especially I finally learned how to love." Hecate said.

"So that's what you gain while you are with us using your faux vessel. Love huh…" Yuji casually spoke the words in his mind.

"But I was quite surprised; the Konoe I know seldom smiles. Now you have even managed to laugh." Yuji asked her. "It's because I want to change for the better. I want to change because I have found that special something." Hecate looked up and while blushing.

"At least, now I know that the true you are happy." Yuji said. "Well then accept this as my gift." Yuji summoned the Trigon using the bookmark Margery gave him. He then handed the trigon over to Hecate.

"The trigon! Why are you giving this to me? It's yours from the time I gave it to you remember." Hecate asked.

"Consider this as a gift from me, Hecate-chan," Yuji said.

"But why?" Hecate asked him again. "It's because you are a friend… no… you are a very important friend to me and now I trust you Hecate-chan from the bottom of my heart." Yuji said.

"Thank you Yuji" Hecate thanked him and then tears started pouring out.

"Hey! Hey! Hecate-chan, stop crying." Yuji calmed Hecate down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Yuji! Thank you for being there with me and filling up emptiness that existed within me." Hecate said to Yuji.

"Now Hecate-chan, let go home now. Thank you for teaching me those things." Yuji said to Hecate.

"No, I'm the one for thanking you Yuji for reaching out your hand with me." Hecate said.

"Hehehe! That is only natural for me to help you. I am your friend right Hecate-chan! In addition, oh, remembers this Hecate-chan, I will protect you from what loneliness that resides within you. I will always be by your side, no matter what, so don't hesitate to call me, Hecate-chan." Yuji said to Hecate reassuring her feelings.

"Yes, I will do that!" Hecate said. After that, Hecate activated the synchronization spell. Then they were now back in the real world.

"And oh by the way, Hecate-chan, can you teach me how to use the synchronization spell, next time." Yuji asked Hecate.

"Sure, why not, Yuji-kun" Hecate said to him.

As they began to go home, Yuji noticed a wooden sword in ground. Then when looked at his watch he noticed that they were lying do in the ground for almost four hours. Then he walks close to the sword.

"Shana! So you came here." Yuji said to himself. As Yuji and Hecate walked closer to the wooden sword, Yuji noticed a note attached in it. Then he ran to read the note.

"Yuji, you idiot! Why have not you ask me that you want to learn how to use a fuzetsu. I could have teach you how. In addition, I am sorry I do not know how to use magic. I hope you will have fantastic time of your life together with the Supreme Throne. Finally, tonight will be the final assessment of your training, so bring the blutsauger. Moreover, about the place, we will use the place where you flirt with the Supreme Throne. Prepare yourself, Sakai Yuji!"

"_Shana what do you think you're doing?" _Yuji asked himself.

"Is everything alright with you and that flame haze, Yuji-kun?" Hecate asked Yuji.

"No it's nothing Hecate-chan. There is nothing for you to worry about, it's nothing important." Yuji said to Shana while trying to cover Shana's challenge.

"_Blazing eyed Shana, I will never lose. Yuji-kun is mine." _Hecate promised to herself.

"I there's something wrong, Hecate-chan." Yuji asked her.

"N... No. It's nothing important, Yuji-kun," Hecate said while blushing.

"Let's go home now Hecate, I have to prepare myself tonight for Shana's training." Yuji said to Hecate.

While Yuji and Hecate were doing there training and there conversation as well, the Crimson Denizens where quietly very alive and energetic. After her fourteen-day trip from Tartaros, she finally has arrive.

"Bel Peol-sama, Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning, we the Crimson Denizens of Bal Masque are glad that you have finally returned." Decarabia kneel in front of Bel Peol. Soon the entire Crimson Denizen army in the Sereiden followed his example.

"Rise my loyal followers. Rejoice for I have finally returned. With my return a new Bal Masque shall be born." Bel Peol proudly declared her word. The entire castle was filled up with screams of joy and passion.

"The betrayal by the General and Priestess have gravely split and weakened Bal Masque. However, we did not fell down and crumble. Yes, we did not! Now we stand tall! And for that we shall continue to pursue our goal, our dear God's dream – the eternal paradise." Bel Peol mesmerized the entire crowd with her speech.

"Now I finally introduce to you the new general and priest of Bal Masque! In my right is our great new General, the legendary prince of war, the Crimson Denizen who has never lost a war ever since the age of the Gods, the spearhead of the gods, Tredinor. On my left is the new Priest of Bal Masque, the greatest spellcaster on the ancient world, the Crimson Lord who was able to win a battle against a Crimson God with only his treasure, the illusion lord, Morphius." Bel Peol introduced the new members of Bal Masque.

"And tomorrow, we will capture the Mystes and we will going to have the Reiji Maigo. And with that using the power of existence present inside the Reiji Maigo, we will finally revive our great lord." Bel Peol finally made her last speech and turn back walking away.

"Decarabia, prepare those men we have, by tomorrow we shall execute the plan by tomorrow." Bel Peol asked.

"Bel Peol-sama, I have something to tell you?" Decarabia asked her.

"What is it? Do you have something important to tell me?" Bel Peol asked.

"I will tell you when we reach the hall of reason," Decarabia said.

"I see." Bel Peol said. As they walk in the alleyways, Bel Peol makes some plans to capture the Mystes. Later, she and Decarabia finally reach the Hall of Reasons.

"Now what do you want to talk about, Decarabia?" Bel Peol asked him.

"Milady looks at these." Decarabia said to Bel Peol a map of Misaki City. A spy sent the map after infiltrating Misaki City.

"A fortress! So an alliance was made between the Mystes and the Priestess. I bet she is very happy now. Everything is perfect. I want to see Hecate's face when I succeed of doing the task we three should have done." Bel Peol said.

"How many Crimson Denizens are there in Misaki City?" Bel Peol asked Decarabia.

"There are about 350 Crimson Denizens loyal to the Priestess and the General in that city." Decarabia said. "Plus there are 178 flame hazes in the area." He added.

"And who is there leader, no why would I ask that, I believe the one leading the operations now is Sydonay. It's natural!" Bel Peol said.

"Actually it might be unexpected, but the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo is the one leading the operations." Decarabia said to Bel Peol with some trace of surprise even to himself.

"Hahaha! How surprising! How foolish she has become. Your love to that Mystes sure have changed you Hecate. Sydonay, what an idiot you are no… how low have you fallen now, the general is now a denizen serving the Mystes. Hahaha!" Bel Peol laughed to her hearts content while thinking of scenarios in her mind about the incoming battle.

"I can't wait to see that our plans became a success." Bel Peol said.

"But I think our problem for the meantime is that we cannot send our army for the meantime Bel Peol-sama." Decarabia state the problem to Bel Peol with concern. "An unrestricted spell was created around the city that doesn't allow an army of no more than 100 to enter Misaki City." Decarabia added.

"It's alright; our plan for now is not yet complete. We don't need to revive the Statue of Pride; it's not yet time to do it." Bel Peol said. "The Statue of Pride… don't tell me…" Decarabia was surprised.

"Yes, so don't worry about deployment, we don't need that much soldiers for the time being." Bel Peol said.

"So what do you want us to do then?" a hooded crimson denizen shows himself to Bel Peol.

"Sabrac, the Destructive Blade. Don't worry you are going to take part of this operation too." Bel Peol said. "That's all I wanted to hear." Sabrac then disappears into the shadow.

"What a mysterious guy he is?" Decarabia said.

"He is a man who knows nothing but to kill." Bel Peol said.

"That's quite strange for the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning to talk like that." Tredinor approached Bel Peol. "A lot of things have change since I was imprisoned in that place. Anyway what took you so long to save us from that unforgiving land?" He asked.

"It's Sydonay and Hecate of course. They don't want you together with some of the Crimson Denizens loyal to our great lord to join the cause for a pathetic and twisted reason." Bel Peol said.

"So what is that reason you are talking about." Morphius asked.

"They are scared for what the God of Atonement and Destruction might do if he learned that his prisoners are free." Bel Peol explained the reason why it took so long to liberate them.

"That bastard, I hate that God that I want to kill him with my bare hands." Tredinor trembled in anger when he heard the name of the Crimson God.

"You are quite lucky, you know that, Tredinor." Bel Peol said.

"And why am I lucky?" Tredinor asked. "It's because one the flame haze in that city is the contractor of the God of Atonement and Destruction. " Bel Peol said.

"WAHHHHH! Really Bel Peol, now I have a reason to live again." Tredinor express her joy with tears flowing out from his eyes because of the happiness he have felt.

"Can I have the Mystes for my own? It seems that this guy is quite interesting enough to make Hecate, the woman I hated so much, to be attracted to such a lowly life form," Morphius said. "I can't wait to see the face of the priestess when she saw that her love is being ripped to pieces." He added.

"Yes do as you wish as long as you completed your task." Bel Peol said. "Now I take my leave then, we have a task to do tomorrow." She added.

After the strategist leave the room, the room fell into a malicious silence. The two crimson lords disappeared and started to move.

After the talks and planning, Bal Masque's flying citadel, the Sereiden is now on the move. The destination is Misaki City.

Later that day, in Misaki City, after a few hours of rest, Hecate and Yuji finally arrived. Waiting for them near the bridge is Shana together with Margery and Wilhelmina. From a distance, standing in top of one of the main support of the Misaki Bridge is Sydonay.

The atmosphere is very heavy. On the other side, Shana with her sword, the Nietono no Shana, is standing in a very stiff stance, with a lot of killing intent.

On Yuji's side, Yuji is feeling nervous. He has never fought Shana before with her sword, and he doesn't want to. Now there is Shana is standing across the field, battle ready.

"Yuji-kun, don't be afraid I am here for you. You can use me anytime." Hecate said to Yuji. "Thank you very much Hecate-chan." Yuji said.

"_What in the world is he doing, acting like a couple with his mortal enemy in front of me?" _Shana gripped her sword even tighter. She then changed her stance into attack stance.

"If blutsauger is not enough, you can use my trigon against her, Yuji-kun." Hecate said to Yuji.

"I'm ok Hecate-chan." Yuji smiled. Hecate then blushed while looking at Yuji. Yuji then activated a fuzetsu. On the other side, Shana's anger and jealousy is approaching dangerous levels.

"You've done well Yuji-kun. Your fuzetsu is even better than the one you have casted in our training before." Hecate said.

"All thanks to you Hecate-chan" Yuji said. Shana's envy and jealousy to Hecate has now reach critical limit.

"Hey you Priestess, why won't you stand aside and watch our battle. It's my turn to train Yuji." Shana points her sword to Hecate as she transformed into her flame haze mode.

After that, Hecate too transformed to her Priestess mode and summoned her Trigon. "Flame Haze, you're not in the position to talk to me like that. I am… I am… I am Yuji-kun's priestess. I want to walk with him forever and stand by his side for eternity." Hecate bold decision made Yuji blushed. Yuji looks at Hecate. Then Hecate smiled at him. "I'll take care of you, no matter what, Yuji-kun."

After that statement, Hecate disappeared from his side, and reappeared on Shana's side. "How are going to protect Yuji-kun when you can't even match my speed. My love for him is stronger compared to yours."

Then the trigon and the nietono no shana clashed. "This is a declaration of war then. I challenged you, Hecate of the Supreme Throne, next time." Shana said to Hecate. Then they jumped away from each other, Hecate glaring at Shana with a lot of killing intent while Shana glared at Hecate too, with the same amount of killing intent. After that, she finally faced Yuji.

"Yuuujiiii? This is your final exam so prepare yourself and taste my full wrath." Shana smiled to Yuji with a lot of killing intent.

"I wonder what happened." Yuji asked himself.

-End of Chapter-

Note: If you think the names Tredinor and Morphius are quite familiar, those names are inspired from the Defence of the Ancients (DOTA) game characters, Tresdin and Morphling, so expect to have their special characteristics to present in the fan fiction too. In addition, expect more scene/character inspired from games and other names to pop out.

Note: For those who have known Hecate character for a long time, I am sorry if it is a little different. In this story, expect her to be bold, decisive, and passionate to Yuji.

Note: I quite curious on how this story is starting to separate itself from the main plotline. Don't worry, more OCs are going to appear next time, so stay tuned.

Note: I do not own the original characters and Shakugan no Shana.

Note: Do not worry more stories will come as well as OCs.


	6. Chapter 6 – Turning Point

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"I am… I am… I am Yuji-kun's priestess. I want to walk with him forever and stand by his side for eternity." Hecate proudly spoke her statement. Her expressions began to change from a very determined girl to a passionate woman. She then looked at Yuji while blushing. She then smiled. "I'll take care of you, no matter what, Yuji-kun." Hecate boldly makes her statement.

Hecate then makes one-step forward, and then she disappeared. The next moment, she showed up at Shana's back with her trigon on her left hand, ready for a duel. "How are going to protect Yuji-kun when you can't even match my speed. My love for him is stronger compared to yours."

Then all of a sudden, Shana's nietono no shana and Hecate's trigon clashed with flares of the flames from both weapons fly around them.

"Shana calm down! Calm down!" Alastor struggles to calm Shana. He tried his very best to stop her and Hecate but he failed. Yuji was left frozen standing on the other side of what Hecate had just told him.

"I, Shana, hereby declare war with you Hecate of the Supreme Throne. I challenge you, and next time out treasures shall met again." Shana said to Hecate. "Fine by me then, the victor shall have the right to walk with him for eternity." Hecate said.

"Sto… Stop it you too!" Yuji screamed.

Then the two jumped away from each other. There clash ended as fast as it had begun. Hecate then returns to Yuji's side. Then she looked at him. A smile then appeared in her face. Then she continues to walk until she reached the position she had prepared ago. Then she looked at Shana, but instead of the sweet smiles she had shown to Yuji, she glared at Shana with unbelievable amount of killing intent. On the other side, Shana looked back to Hecate, after she noticed her deadly glares, and glared back at her with equal amount of killing intent.

"Hey why won't you start the final training for the Mystes? It's starting to be…" Margery punched Marchosias to stop making the situation even worst. "Hey, why did you that?" Marchosias asked. Margery did not answer.

Then after the glaring contest between Shana and Hecate, Shana finally faced Yuji. Flames were then starting to appear in Shana's sword. Shana's killing intent began to concentrate on Yuji. "Yuji, this is your final exam, prepare yourself for I will be very serious now." Shana said. "After all I have to punish you for what you did." She added with an evil smile.

Yuji began to feel very nervous as if he is going to die soon. "I wonder what's up with her" he wonder.

"_Sakai, you're one very lucky bastard!" _Sydonay began to sit down on the top of one of the main support of the bridge holding his own weapon.

Chapter 6 – Turning Point

"Yuji, prepare yourself." Shana said. Yuji then summoned the blutsauger. However, to his surprise the blutsauger looks very different. The sword was glowing with silver and blue flames.

"Synchronization Spell, I activate you now" Hecate silently casted a spell. "Binds of life, I summon you and temporarily attached yourselves to my Yuji-kun." Hecate casts a spell and then, inside the synchronization spell, temporary links opened themselves connecting the two beings.

"_Yuji kun do you hear me. Do not worry I am Hecate, and the two of us are connected temporarily. In addition, if you wonder why the treasure you have in your hand is glowing, it is because the flames inside you have are under your control 100%. So do not hesitate to use it. Use your mind and your heart, and the flames will obey your feelings." _Hecate said.

"_Thank you very much Hecate-chan"_ Yuji said in his mind to reply to Hecate's telepathic message.

Yuji then let go his left hand on holding the blutsauger. "_Yuji-kun, that's right. Use your left hand to manipulate the flames. Yuji-kun, use flame release." _Hecate said.

Then Shana gripped her sword at charges at Yuji. Yuji closed his eyes. Then a magic circle appeared under him and then it disappeared. Then when Yuji reopens his eyes, his eyes were now different. The eye that once was field with fear is now very calm.

"_This is very surprising; my Yuji-kun has gained high level of mastery over the flames. Those expressions, it's very similar to his expressions." _Hecate said her statement in his mind.

Meanwhile back to Shana, she is now charging at full speed. Then when she was about to hit him, a great surge of flames engulfed her. Fortunately, she was able to escape in time. "Hey, Yuji, show me all that you got. And I mean everything." Shana challenges Yuji to attack her at his full power.

"Don't do that Shana. If make him serious, he may end up destroying the city. His flames release is very powerful." Alastor warned Shana but Shana did not listen.

"Ok, Shana I'll show you what the two of you have trained to me." Yuji said.

Shana then makes a charge to Yuji, but this time Yuji raised his hand. "_My flames, please do as I wish you to do. Please help impress and show Shana that I can finally walk alongside her as well as Hecate, to give me the power to protect her." _Then the flames around him blaze like never before.

"Shana, finally I'm strong enough to walk the path I chose, the path where I can walk alongside you." Yuji said to Shana. Then Shana blushed a little but did not let her emotions weaken her. _"Hecate-chan, don't worry, I will prove to you that I can protect you from the emptiness that threatens you." _Yuji said telepathically to Hecate.

"Thank you Yuji-kun" Hecate uttered her words of appreciation with her mouth.

Then the two swords finally made contact. Wave after wave of the power of existence rippled across the area. "Hey Yuji, mind if I ask you one question" Shana asked.

"Yes Shana! What is it?" Yuji asked her back.

"When… When did you start affixing her name with chan?" Shana asked Yuji with embarrassment.

"This afternoon in our training… why?" Yuji asked her again.

"Yuji, you idiot!" Shana screams at Yuji.

"Why are you so angry Shana" Yuji asked Shana

Then Shana jumped away of Yuji. Then she activated her flaming wing. She then starts to fly up. After reaching some distance, she then makes a nosedive with her sword pointing directly on Yuji. "I am pissed off because we have been together far longer than that green arrogant priestess and yet you haven't manage to call me other than Shana." Shana screamed at Yuji as she charged at him.

"What a stubborn idiot you have become Shana!" Wilhelmina said. "Stubborn idiot" Tiamat added.

Then Shana about to reach Yuji, Yuji suddenly disappeared. Later, Shana saw Yuji standing 10 meters away with his blutsauger aimed at her. "Take this Shana!" Yuji then swings his sword in the air. Instantly, flames burning of great intensity headed straight to Shana.

Shana has barely escape the raging inferno in a shape of a crescent. However, the bridge was not as lucky as Shana was. The bridge was destroyed. Nevertheless, the bridge was not alone in path of destruction done by the attack. Many structures were also destroyed.

On the slowly disintegrating bridge, Sydonay finally stood up while carrying his weapon. "I'm impressed. I have never seen such power before. But I must get out of here now." Sydonay then jumped away and disappeared.

"_Power of Existence, please give power to fly" _Yuji asked himself. Then he began to hover. "Shana, please I wish for you not to bother about the way I call you. You see… Umm… You see… it's because, I like to call you Shana, because I like and it suits you well" Yuji finally said the reason why he have not affixed her name.

Then Shana also started to hover over the ground. She blushed so much about Yuji's earlier statement. "Hey Shana are you alright?" Yuji asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana screamed her feelings of embarrassment. Soon she charged again on Yuji. Yuji also accepted Shana's strike with a counter.

The clashing between the two beings was intense. It seems that no side wants to back down.

"_You have already improved so much Sakai Yuji, now you can even fight Shana fair and square when in combat." _Alastor said in his mind.

"Yuji I am proud of you but we must settle this fight. I'll finish this fight of ours now." Shana began to charge again. This time flames enveloped her entire body.

"Bring it on Shana. This is just the beginning!" Yuji made his statement clear.

Yuji began to release vast quantities of flames. A vortex was formed around him because of rotating flames. "Shana, finally I do it!" Yuji swings his sword and hit the ground, and the flames around him transformed into seven blades. He pointed the blutsauger to Shana and then the flaming sword like shaped power of existence charges to Shana. Shana made it out by dodging them but to her disappointment, the flames chased her. Then the seven flaming swords of the power of existence merged into one long spear and hit her nietono no shana. She still was persistent to defend herself but in the end, she was overwhelmed by Yuji's power.

However, before Shana's defences were destroyed, the spear immediately dissipated into thin air. Then the fuzetsu around them slowly dissipated. The towering power of existence surrounding Yuji disappeared.

"Fuzetsu" Hecate immediately activated her own fuzetsu. She noticed that the temporary link she established between her and Yuji was suddenly interrupted. After the dust and debris finally settled down. What they found was Yuji lying in the ground, unconscious.

"Yuji" the two girls called him in unison and immediately ran towards him. Hecate was the first to come to Yuji's location. When she touched Yuji's hand, suddenly Yuji began to moan. "Shana" Hecate then responded to him. "You're alright Yuji, don't worry I'm here for you."

Finally, Yuji gained back his consciousness. He winks his eyelids and then began to open and close it repeatedly. "Hey Hecate, what happened." Yuji asked her. "Yuji… Yuji…" Hecate was about to say to him that he fell unconscious while releasing such powerful attack when Shana interrupted her. "You won Yuji."

"I, what?" Yuji asked her again.

"I said you passed. Geez, how many times do I have to say it again?" Shana complained.

Yuji smiled again at her. "But Hecate, Shana, can you tell me why I am lying her in the ground." Yuji asked them.

"We don't really know, as what I can see, you still have a lot of power of existence residing within you" Hecate said.

"I think it because you still don't have enough expertise to control flame release after all. Because of that, the power of existence inside you becomes zero." Alastor explained to them what happen.

"So that's what happened to me. But how come I was able to release that much flame." Yuji asked Alastor. Then Hecate turned her back on them.

"I think it has to do with your willpower, Yuji." Shana said. "No I think that's not enough to explain it. I think the Supreme Throne knows something about it." Alastor made is statement and demanded an explanation from Hecate.

"Well… Well! I think it's because of that thing." Hecate said to the group.

"What do you mean Hecate-chan?" Yuji asked her.

"Well you see Yuji-kun… Do you remember when we tried to change the insignia that I implanted to you before during the school festival?" Hecate asked Yuji.

"Do you mean the black insignia? Come to think of it, what was that insignia was about?" Yuji asked her again.

"Actually I don't really know. It is an advanced form of an unrestricted spell. As a matter of fact, it is so powerful that even I myself or the keeper cannot see or sense or even touch it, except…" Hecate said to them what she experienced when Yuji interrupted her. "Me! I can see it! I can even feel it now. And maybe I can touch it, Hey Shana, Alastor, and Hecate-chan, can you recognized this inscriptions." Yuji then picked a stick a started to draw the insignia in the ground.

Meanwhile, in the sidelines, Margery and Wilhelmina were completely amazed by Yuji's show of power. "When that Mystes did became this powerful!" Wilhelmina. "Very unexpected" Tiamat replied.

"I don't but one thing is for sure, the power he showed is indeed so powerful, so powerful, he even used the power equal to a crimson lord power. It was even enough to block any form of communications. I even thought that brat will be history." Margery said.

"Yes I agree. It is embarrassing to say but I never ever used that much power in my life to strike down my target. More to that, this is the first time I ever saw such display of power." Marchosias was stunned to what he saw. Even though he had seen the spectacle that was unfolding before him, he cannot still grasp reality.

"Margery-san! Margery-san! What is happening down there? Can you hear me?" Satou desperately screamed over the bookmark from the Haridan.

"Umm Margery-san, is Sakai-kun alright? Is he all right? Just a moment ago, vast amounts of the power of existence was simultaneously released. Does the enemy have already…?" Kazumi crazily ask Margery about the status when Margery interrupted her. "Sakai Yuji is alright. The power of existence he just released, it was his power." Margery told them what was happening.

"Thank God! That is all I want to hear. Thank you very much Margery-san." Kazumi ceased the connection between them. "_Yuji-kun, you have become strong. So from now on, I also wished to become strong too so that… so that I can stand beside you." _Kazumi s=made a bold statement while looking at what she think is Yuji on the Haridan.

"So everyone's alright. Thank God. Ok then we will continue our work here." Satou said.

"Ok then, job well done. Bye!" Margery ceased the communication with Satou from the Haridan. "Job well done! Why don't you tell him that…?" Marchosias bluntly says his statement to her when she punched him "Shut up Marco!" Margery said to Marchosias after she punched him.

Back to the three, Yuji has completed his work. He had finally drew the insignia on the ground. "This is what I really saw, Alastor, Hecate-chan, Shana." Yuji said.

"It's an ancient form of insignia, and it once belongs to us the 5 supreme gods." Alastor said.

"Five Supreme Gods, you mean my father is involved here too." Hecate said.

"Yes, but that's impossible, because his sealed down in the abyss for eternity." Alastor said.

"So your father was a Crimson God, Hecate-chan? Yuji said.

"Yes, he is. He is the founder of Bal Masque but the truth is his really not my father, he only adopted me when I lost everything I have 5000 years ago, during the great Crimson Revolution" Hecate said.

"I see" Yuji replied.

"So what kind of spell is this, Alastor?" Shana asked him.

"I don't really know its true nature, but one thing I do know is that the spell was casted thousands of years ago." Alastor said to her.

"So who among the five Supreme Gods created this spell?" Yuji asked him.

"I think we may never know that, Sakai Yuji" Alastor replied.

"But, about your question earlier, I think the reason you were able to use power something like that was something must have happened between the Reiji Maigo and the insignia earlier. I think you may have activated the spell, Supreme Throne," Alastor said.

"I see" Yuji said.

"Ok now that you're fine, let's call day then, Yuji?" Shana said to him.

"No, I have to talk to Sydonay-san about what are we going to do when Bal Masque invades Misaki City.

"That's a good idea. Sakai Yuji." Shana said.

"Hey you two over there are you coming with me." Shana asked them.

"Yes were coming." The two replied.

"But Yuji-kun, are you really fine?" Hecate asked him. "Yes I'm all right Hecate-chan." Yuji replied. Hecate and Shana starts their repairs and returning the city back to normal. After the city was fixed, Hecate then deactivated the fuzetsu. Then the group started to walk away from the scene to their main headquarters.

As they go to their headquarters, Shana was still depressed and jealous about Yuji's situation and Hecate's very close proximity to him.

"Shana, did you really noticed what really happened with Yuji's last attack." Alastor asked Shana.

"Yes, that he nearly killed me with that powerful spear." Shana angrily expressed her feelings to Alastor.

"So you didn't noticed what really happened." Alastor said to Shana.

"What do you mean Alastor" Shana asked him again now confused.

"Sakai Yuji sacrificed himself to save you." Alastor said to her. "I thought you already have noticed that since you let him win that battle between the two of you?" he added.

"I have no idea Alastor; please tell me what really have happened?" Shana asked him.

"It all lasted faster than second, faster than a blink of an eye but he has done it. I think when he realized that his power is too much for you and the nietono no shana to bear, he withdrew all that power that he have released a while ago, but that manoeuvre was seriously bad for him. All that power was sucked back to his body with an impact many times more powerful than a direct hit from the nietono no shana's full powered strikes. Finally the surge of the power of existence coming in and out of his body momentarily stop and created a situation perfect for negative power of existence to exist in short period of time freezing himself with negative flames which is the reason why his metabolisms stopped for a while. " Alastor explained what happened to him.

"I can't believe he even survived that kind of feedback. More to that, he even walked away from the scene as if nothing happened. His full determination and will had stopped the spear from killing you in exchange for his own life. Sakai Yuji affection, although he doesn't noticed it is far greater than even thought. I think he really likes…" Alastor shows his admiration to Yuji, and tells Shana his opinion about how much the Mystes loves her when Shana interrupted him.

"Really, Yuji feels something like that to me. And he even nearly died because I challenged him to show to me his full strength when in fact he already has surpassed me." Shana feels the guilt running into her heart. "_What must I do, now that Yuji may already see me as a villain? What should I do? Will Yuji ever forgive me?" _Shana silently states her comment.

"So now I realized what I have done was wrong in any sense. I must apologized to Yuji soon." Shana looked at Yuji and blushed. While looking at Yuji, she noticed that Alastor might be right and what Yuji told her earlier that he would walk and fight beside her was true after all. Then Yuji took a glance at Shana. Shana was deeply embarrassed that Yuji saw and caught her staring at her.

"What's wrong with Shana do you think Hecate-chan?" Yuji asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe her pride was hurt when she lost to you." Hecate said to Yuji. "Do you think so?" He asked again. "Yes! Indeed!" Shana replied.

"_Flame Haze, I will never loss to you. I loved Yuji-kun more than you and I am even willing to fight for it till the very end." _Hecate states her resolve in her mind as she took a glance to Shana. Then Shana noticed Hecate's glare to her. "_Supreme Throne, prepare yourself for I fight you have never experienced before. Yuji is mine and he will walk with me forever." _Shana declared her intentions to Hecate in her mind as she glanced back at Hecate. Then they continue to walk to their headquarters until they reach their destination where Sydonay was waiting for them.

"Mystes I've been waiting for you! I see that you have already improved. That power of yours sure could have even scared those denizens in the Sereiden." Sydonay said to him.

"Thank you for the appreciation, Sydonay-san." Yuji said.

"You're welcome Mystes. Now let's start the meeting," Sydonay said to him. Yuji, without a word nodded to him as a sign of agreement, and then the meeting between the key players living in Misaki City begins.

However, somewhere in Misaki City, dangers already are preparing to strike. Six shadows appeared in the horizon standing in top of a tower.

"That Mystes, his quite a challenge, don't you think? That kind of power is surely one of a kind. I can't wait to kill him." A hooded man appears out of a shadow carrying big cannon.

"My job here is to lead the Mystes to the firing point. Nothing more than that." Then five man, with the same faces talked to the person. "As ordered by Bel Peol-sama, you have to do your job properly, do you understood," he told the hooded man about his mission.

"Yeah! Yeah! I get it" the hooded man replied.

"That's why I hate working with rogue Crimson Denizens" one of the five man said his complaint. Then the six creatures slipped out in the night and disappeared.

-End of Chapter-

Note: That's it guys, that is Chapter 6. Thank you for reading and please leave comment and reviews. Tell me anything you like to add in the story. This story is inspired from a fan fiction I have read from JohnPeaceKeeper, but with my own plot, own twist and concepts. Well expect more in this story. Again Thank You Very Much. Chapter Seven is underway, so if like the story, do not worry, I have it covered.

Note: Yes, I have finally broken the 10000 words, maybe even 20000. Hahahaha! (Ehem!) (Don't bother him, his just celebrating his little achievement.

Note: I am so sorry if am bad in depicting battle scenes and for others out there, I am sorry if I am bad in writing stories. Nevertheless, do not worry; I do not care how much you badmouthed me or trash talks me. I am writing a story because I want to say what I like to express. In other words, I am writing a story because I want to read the story with all the elements and sequences in place, a story that I can call my own.


	7. Chapter 7 - First Encounter

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"Oh my! So this Misaki City" said one of the shadows in the stand in the background.

"That Mystes, his quite a challenge, don't you think? That kind of power is surely one of a kind. I can't wait to kill him." A hooded man appears out of a shadow with one cannon on his back. "And this city, it's a pool of the power of existence. So much of that power resides in one place." He added.

"But be careful! The former general and priestess are residing in this area and it seems that they are quite hostile at this moment. Large numbers of flame hazes and crimson denizens also coexist in this area. More to that, a Crimson God contractor is also present in the area." Said the voice on a phone.

"Yes I understood" he hooded man said.

"My job here is to lead the Mystes to the firing point, nothing more than that." Then five man, with the same faces talked to the person. "As ordered by Bel Peol-sama, you have to do your job properly, do you understood," he told the hooded man about his mission.

"Yeah! Yeah! I get it" the hooded man replied.

"That's why I hate working with rogue Crimson Denizens" one of the five man said his complaint. Then the six creatures slipped out in the night and disappeared.

Chapter 7 – First Encounter

After the meeting, Hecate, Yuji, and Shana went home for the time being. They were frustrated. The meeting lasted for four hours. The time is already three in the morning.

"Hey Yuji, can I talked with you for a while." Shana asked Yuji.

"Sure Shana we can talked about things but I think lets go home for now." Yuji said.

"But Yuji…" Shana said.

"Oh right I almost forget, your home is pretty far from her. I think you can sleep in my house for tonight." Yuji said to her.

"Really, Yuji thanks you very much." Shana thanks Yuji. "Sure, you're welcome Shana." Yuji replied to her.

"_Shana, you are truly an idiot. After all you did to my Yuji-kun; you even dare to ask him that." _Hecate speaks in her mind while glaring with ever-colder eyes to Shana.

"Umm Yuji-kun, can I go sleep in your house too for tonight." Hecate asked Yuji.

"Yes sure why not Hecate-chan." Yuji replied to her too.

"_You deceitful Priestess, why won't you mind your own business." _Shana gripped her hands to hold herself from punching Hecate.

"_Oh no, I think it is you who should mind your own business. As you know, Yuji-kun is already my business. Get lost you flame haze." _Hecate bites her tongue just to hold herself and prevent any other encounters.

"What you want round two?" Hecate asked Shana while gathering power of existence to her hand. "If it is monopolize Yuji, then why not?" Shana replied to Hecate as the embers around her began to fly.

"_It's like this two is about to fight again. I wonder what they are fighting about anyway. Well, I think the two of them is starting to get along already" _Yuji mindlessly walked away from the scene while the two is having a standoff.

"I think I'll fight you next time." Hecate immediately leave Shana behind and rushed to Yuji's side.

"You little brat." Shana gripped her hands with anger as Hecate began to follow Yuji.

"Hold yourself Shana." Alastor asked Shana not to make any careless actions.

Not far away behind the three, Kazumi was watching the three as they stumble and make their actions. "I will become strong someday. I want to walk on your side, and that I assure it will happen. I love you Sakai-kun." Kazumi then walked away with a new resolved as she sinks deeper into jealousy and envy both Hecate and Shana.

Yuji suddenly felt Kazumi's power of existence. She then looked back but he only saw the two. "_Kazumi, I hope you're alright. And also thank you very much, especially for the love you have given to the love you have given to me, even though I'm not human_." Yuji then smiled then continued his walk.

"Yuji, are you ok?" Shana asked Yuji.

"Yes, I'm ok, Shana?" Yuji said to her.

While Yuji, Shana, and Hecate walked away, Kazumi walked to the headquarters. Upon reaching the headquarters, she encountered the Crimson Denizen guards. "What do you want, little human?" A crimson denizen guard asked her. "I want to ask Sydonay of the Thousand Changes. I am an associate to Sakai Yuji, the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo." Kazumi said to the guards.

"A mere mortal wants to talk with a crimson lord. Hahaha! Don't waste our time." The crimson denizen guard said to her.

"But… I need to talk with him. Please let me." Kazumi asked them.

"Let here in." A voice demanded the guards to let her in. "Yes, as you wish milord." The two Guardians immediately opened the gate. Kazumi immediately entered.

"Sydonay of the Thousand Changes, I have something to ask to you?" Kazumi bowed her head to him. "Raise your head mortal; ok tell me, what do you want to ask?" Sydonay asked Kazumi.

"What should I do? I want to fight alongside Sakai-kun and everyone. However, I am not strong enough to fight with them. I am out of their league." Kazumi immediately states her request to Sydonay.

"If that's what you asked, I am very sorry but in that kind of power and body you have, in the battlefield, you're nothing but a nuisance. But if you want to help them, you can support them from behind." Sydonay said to her.

"But still I want to fight alongside them. Please Sydonay-san! Help me to become powerful. Train me. Make me your student." Kazumi asked Sydonay for help. She then kneeled to the ground and bowed her head. "If you want, I am even willing to surrender to you my soul and my existence." Kazumi boldly asked Sydonay to make her his apprentice. Sydonay can only watch the girl in sympathy.

"Why are you doing this young one?" Sydonay asked Kazumi. Kazumi then tightened her grip her Giralda. "You already have a summoning treasure within you? What drives you to become stronger, mortal?" Sydonay asked her.

"It's because… It is because I love Sakai-kun. I love him so much that I want to help him so badly, that I am even willing to forsake my humanity just for him. When I saw him and Shana fought a few hours ago in the Haridan, I noticed that Sakai-kun is going to disappear because his power of existence disappeared for a while. I don't want to lose him." Kazumi said her willingness and dedication to fight alongside Yuji. Sydonay was amazed when she heard from Kazumi that she have felt the Mystes power of existence. Still he is not yet even convinced to help her.

"I'm so sorry mortal, but I think your body and power isn't even close enough to become my apprentice. I'm so sorry." Sydonay turned his back on her. He then walk away and leave her alone. "Please, Sydonay-san, train me?" Kazumi asked him again.

"I'm sorry but you'll just die. Stop chasing him. If you chase him, you are doomed to fell into despair." Sydonay warned her. "But…" Kazumi insisted.

"Guard get her out of here." Sydonay ordered the guards. "Yes milord." The guards immediately drag her away. Kazumi continued his plea but Sydonay does not even care about her words.

"_I hope I did the right thing. That girl is quite desperate. I hope she will not fell into despair. Creatures like her a more… when did I get these soft?" _Sydonay make his statement.

In front of the mansion, outside the headquarters, Kazumi stood up outside the gate. Her tears were pouring like waterfalls. "_Don't worry my Sakai-kun, no Yuji-kun… my love… I will become strong… for your sake and only for you._" Kazumi walked away from the base, feeling down and desperate.

Back to Yuji, they have finally arrived back to his home. Once they have arrived, Yuji immediately prepared the bedroom.

"Hey Yuji-kun, I was thinking if can I be sleep with you in your bed" Hecate asked Yuji while playing with her fingers,

"Well, I was planning to sleep in the floor." Yuji said. "Then can I sleep with you in your futon in the floor." Hecate said to him. She failed noticed that Shana was standing maliciously in her back.

"Supreme Throne, how daring and bold of you. If Yuji wasn't here I could have killed you already." Shana whispered to Hecate's ear. "Why flame haze, are you jealous if he agree with my offer." Hecate whispered back to her.

"Oh! I have an idea. How about this, you two will sleep in my bed while I sleep in the floor." Yuji tells them his offer giving the two girls with no option. "Stupid Yuji, Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana screamed at him. "Hey Shana, please lower you voice. Mother might wake up!" Yuji replied at her.

"Don't you like Yuji to sleep with me? Are you mad at me?" Hecate asked him. "Not that I'm not mad but…" Yuji was about to state his reason when he was interrupted by Shana. "Ok I will sleep with her."

"Thank you very much Shana!" Yuji thanked Shana. _"I hope the two of you will start to get along." _He stated the reason about why he wanted the two to sleep in one bed in his mind.

Moments later, the three were now in bed. After some time, Yuji stood up and watched the two. "_I don't know why you are protecting me. Probably I am missing something here or I failed to realize something but thank you very much. If not because of you two, I might still be the old and useless me. For that, I like the three of you, and even though you are not here, Kazumi-chan, thank you very much for loving me despite being not human. I think this is what they call bonds." _Yuji appreciates their efforts very much. "My only wish for now is for the two of you to become friends, since the two of you happens to suffer the same problem. And Shana, I wonder what do you want say?" Yuji talks alone in his room.

After looking at those two, he then stepped out and climb to the rooftop. What he failed to realize is that the two was widely awake and quarrelling secretly and quietly. After he reached the rooftop, the two then started to talk.

"I think Yuji-kun was just plainly dense. It was his plan all along for the two of us to get along. He really is an amazing being. He only wants to make my wish come true after all." Hecate said while feeling a bit of guilt.

"Yeah same to me and even thought of him as an idiot." Shana said to herself.

"I guess were both selfish aren't we," Hecate said.

"Yes, I think that what makes love quite untamed isn't it. In a sense, although he does not realize we be both loved him still he wish for the two of us to get along. Very well then, I will grant Yuji-kun's wish. I wish to become your friend." Hecate offered Shana friendship.

"For Yuji's sake, I will become your friend. But remember this is only just a ceasefire." Shana offered her hand to Hecate. Then Hecate gave her hand to her. Finally, the two performed a handshake.

"I think you should follow him to the rooftop. Moreover, I… I think you should do it now before I think of something else." Hecate said to Shana unwillingly.

"You don't have to tell me anyway." Shana followed Yuji to the rooftop leaving Hecate behind.

"_Sakai Yuji, you are truly amazing. I thought you are just an idiot but everything was after all you are plan. You are as cunning as ever. You even made the impossible possible. Pretending you don't know everything sure works fine, don't you think, Mystes of the Reiji Maigo?" _Alastor states his admiration to Yuji as she observed the conversation between Shana and Hecate.

"Yuji… Yuji… Are you there" Shana climbed slowly in the ladder Yuji had prepared. "Yes, Shana I am here." Yuji said.

"_As expected the two of them are still awake. I am quite amazed to myself for what I have done. Very well, I hope the two of you will stop fighting." _Yuji said in his mind. "Are you ok, Yuji?" Shana asked him as she observed that Yuji was in deep thinking for a while.

"Oh Yes, Shana! I'm fine. Let me guess, you are here to talk with me, oh I remember, you have asked me a while ago." Yuji said while smiling.

"Shut up!" Shana responded to him but in a softer more comfortable voice. "I always hate it when you anticipate the things that are on my mind and anyway thank you!" Shana looked at the stars with a smile on her face.

"Why… why are you thanking me?" Yuji asked her.

"For everything." Shana said to her.

"_I wonder what you are thinking Yuji-kun." _Hecate said while listening the two of them

"Ah about that nevermind. You don't need to thank me." Yuji said to her.

"I guess so. Well, Yuji about what happened earlier, I am so sorry. I insult you I think." Shana said to him.

"If you are talking about what happened last night, don't worry about it, I think it should be saying I'm sorry and thank you to you, Shana-chan." Yuji said to her.

"Sha-na-chan … I think that's alright with me." Shana giggles as she thought of the idea. "Wait why are apologizing and thanking me, Yuji." Shana asked him.

"I am apologizing to you because of what I have almost done to you. I don't really know what really happened. The only thing that I remember was I feel that you presence in you was slowly disappearing. I thought I might lost you so I withdrew my attack. However, that is all I remember. And I am thanking you because if it wasn't because of you, I may never feel this happy in this life." Yuji told her his reason.

"Is that so?" Shana asked him. "Yes, that's all." Yuji replied to her.

"And oh one request, I wish you to listen to this Shana." Yuji asked her.

"What is it?" Shana asked him.

"It's about Hecate; I wish you become friend with her. I wish the two of you to get along. I don't want to say two of my most important friends to be fighting. Hecate was, once before is empty but now she feeling up with emotions. I hope the sadness within her finally disappears." Yuji told Shana his wish.

"_Yuji thank you! Thank you very much. Leaving Bal Masque was the right decision after all." _Hecate smile silently while listening to them.

"And that goes with you too, Hecate-chan. You may come out too. Don't be shy" Yuji asked Hecate.

"I humbly accept your wish, Yuji-kun." Hecate finally climbed the top of the roof and sat beside him.

"Oh! Its sunrise already! Beautiful isn't it" Shana happily point the rising sun in the horizon.

"Yes it sure is beautiful. I hope it will stay like this forever." Yuji took a glance to Shana and let his eyes wander in the sky. "I hope faith isn't this bad and unforgiving all of us" Yuji took a glance at Hecate then his eyes wander again.

"_Tonight, Bal Masque will be attacking this city. I should prepare myself now,"_ Yuji thought of himself. _"Don't worry I will become your sword. I will fight for you sake." _Shana took a glance at Yuji while declaring a bold statement for herself. _"Don't worry Yuji-kun, I shall be your shield. I shall protect you no matter what!" _Hecate strengthens her will while looking at Yuji. Then the three individuals were staring at the horizon, watching the sun as it rises into the sky.

Four hours after sunrise, a few hundred miles away from Misaki City, a crimson denizen working under Sydonay was making escape from Sereiden.

"I need to tell Sydonay-sama about this." The flying crimson denizen finally took flight to Misaki city."

"Bel Peol-sama, we detected a flyer ten miles away from our base," an informant informed Bel Peol.

"Kill that traitor. Sydonay should not know about our current location." Bel Peol ordered to kill that spy.

"5 minutes later, 15 flying crimson denizens were looked to the Crimson Denizen.

"How far is that flyer from Misaki city?" Bel Peol asked a denizen. "It's about 130 miles away from Misaki City, about 32 miles away from the Sereiden.

"Sure that one is one fast flyer." Decarabia said.

"Sydonay should not know about our current location." Bel Peol said.

Ten minutes later. The flyer was getting far and faster away from the base. The informer was now about 60 miles away from Misaki City, 10 miles away from the unrestricted spell created by Hecate.

"Withdrew all flying forces! Let it go! It doesn't matter anymore, tonight we will invade." Bel Peol said. "Yes, milady. All forces pursuing the flyer should come back to base." The announcer announced the withdrawal through unrestricted spell.

30 minutes later the flyer finally reached Misaki City. He immediately reported to the headquarters.

"Sydonay-sama, I have found the Sereiden. It is about more or less 120 miles away." The flyer said to him.

"I understood thank you for your report." Sydonay immediately leave the headquarters and looked for the Mystes. "Please be safe Mystes." Sydonay said as he fly through the sky.

(30 minutes before the flyer reported to Sydonay.)

Yuji leaves the house to proceed to headquarters. He was also wondering about what happened to him after the fight between him and Shana. On his tail, some few hundred yards away, Hecate was following him through her temporary synchronization spell she implanted to Yuji moment ago.

Then suddenly Yuji stopped on walking. He has felt something. When he looked on his right, he saw a man wearing a thick coat with a scarf on his neck.

"I've been waiting for you, Mystes of Reiji Maigo." The man said to him.

"_Hecate-chan, it has begun. But maintain your distance from me, and don't let any of our comrades come close to me." _Yuji requested Hecate. "_Yes understood, Yuji-kun"_ Hecate replied to him.

"So you're here for me then. Now tell me, what you are going to do now. And also one more thing, please tell you are comrades hiding isn't helping you anyway." Yuji asked him with a killing intent.

"Oh! Mystes please don't be feisty, don't worry I am not an aggressive Crimson Denizen. I am here following orders from Bel Peol-sama herself. I'm only here to talk, that's all." three men immediately appeared. But still Yuji felt two more denizens, one on the east, standing close by and on watch and another one to the north, somewhere in the vicinity of the shopping district, apparently hidden but can still be felt.

"I see so this is a hostage situation. I guess I have no choice but to follow you then." Yuji finally agrees and submits herself to the man. _"Hecate-chan, I found them. One is on the east, probably on stand by and acting as guard while another one was to the north, probably on the shopping district, holding the shoppers in that area as captives. Inform Shana to follow the one on the east. Inform Margery-san and Carmel-san about the incoming battle and start preparing the countermeasures. Let Satou operate the Haridan and for Sydonay-san and the others, put them on standby. And for you Hecate-chan, continue to follow me." _Yuji instructed to Hecate.

"Yes, I understood, Yuji-kun." Hecate replied.

"Hey, Mystes, if you are planning to call for help forget it. You know what could happen if you call right?" The man said to him.

"Yes, I understood, so what are going to do?" Yuji asked him.

"Somewhere where we can talk. And to make sure nothing bother us, where going to…" the man was interrupted when Yuji suddenly talk to him. "You're going to take me to the location of the wanderer. Am I right, Jaeger of Bal Masque?"

"You truly have knowledge about many things Mystes of Reiji Maigo. However, maybe your right, maybe you are wrong. Now shall we go?" Jaeger asked him.

"Do I have a choice?" Yuji answered him. "_Hecate-chan, don't make any moves yet, I have the situation under control. Wait for my signal.' _Yuji said to her.

"_Yes I understood, Yuji-kun." _Hecate then followed her with a maintained distance.

"Hecate, Hecate, This is me, Sydonay, is the Mystes fine." Sydonay asked her through the unrestricted spell.

"Sydonay, don't come close to Yuji-kun. This is an order from him. We have the situation under control. Jaeger has Yuji for now." Hecate replied to him.

"I see so it has begun. I was late I see." Sydonay said to her.

"Now what are going to say to him, Sydonay?" Hecate asked him.

"It was about Sereiden. They are to the west of our current position, 130 miles away." Sydonay tell her about the presence of Sereiden.

'Ok Thank you, Sydonay!" Hecate said to him.

"_So everything goes on as you predicted Mystes. Indeed you are truly interesting." _Sydonay leave and proceed to the headquarters.

"Shana, prepare yourself, look for the wanderer. It is somewhere to the east of your current location. Monitor its actions. This is Yuji's direct order." Hecate established communications with Shana through unrestricted spell.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Shana agreed and took her leave.

"Please be fine Yuji-kun," Hecate said to him as she observes him from a distance.

-End of Chapter-

Note: That finally concludes Chapter 7, if you know about episode Shakugan no Shana season 2 episode 19, Yuji's mother, Chigusa-san was sick, in this storyline, it's different. In this story she fine.

Note: Another thing, in that past few episodes before episode 19, we may notice that Yuji's resolve is wavering which causes him trouble between Kazumi and Shana. However, in this story, I used the fight between Shana and Yuji and at the time the presence of Hecate to prevent that part of the main plot from existing in this story in the first place.

Note: You may have noticed already that somehow, Wilhelmina and Margery as well as Satou and Tanaka are having less story time (improvised word for screen time) compared to the story. If you want to ask, it is because the crumbling leadership of the old Bal Masque and the reestablishment of the new order within that organization somehow makes me feel that giving them more involvement would somehow spoil the story in the near future, but don't worry, I will avoid leaving them in the dark.

Note: Yes Kazumi, you might be wondering what is going on with Kazumi. What is going on this world? Ok let's see. I intend to make her strong too. A great war is going to happen soon. Therefore, for that purpose, I wish to make her powerful. It's quite unfair for her not taking action and being left alone in the dark as the two powerful individuals are fighting alongside Yuji when in truth she loves him as much as Hecate and Shana loves him.

Note: What is Sereiden doing in the middle of sea? Trust me I do not even know the answer myself. Maybe I was thinking of a scene somehow the same to the battle scene from Red Alert 3 where the Japanese Island Fortress is floating in the middle of the Atlantic, destroying both the Allied and Soviet forces in Europe. I may never know my true reason (I came to that thought because I was listening to the Hell March soundtracks while writing that part.

Note: Thank you very much for reading my story. In addition, oh, please don't forget to place your reviews. Hehehe! Thank you very much.


	8. Chapter 8 – Preliminary Phase

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DON'T WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"_So everything goes on as you predicted Mystes. Indeed you are truly interesting." _Sydonay leave and proceed to the headquarters.

"Shana, prepare yourself, look for the wanderer. It is somewhere to the east of your current location. Monitor its actions. This is Yuji's direct order." Hecate established communications with Shana through unrestricted spell.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Shana agreed and took her leave.

"Please be fine Yuji-kun," Hecate said to him as she observes him from a distance.

Chapter 8 – Preliminary Phase

-Flashback-

(Misaki City Headquarters, 2300H)

After Yuji, Shana, Hecate and the group arrived at the headquarters; Sydonay immediately initiated the meeting. Sydonay then showed Yuji a map of Misaki City and the area around it with all the locations, range, and purpose of all the unrestricted spells.

"Thousand Changes, were do you think Bal Masque will enter Misaki City." Wilhelmina asked him.

Sydonay then pointed a certain location in the map. "They will most likely will enter in the south of Misaki City where defences are the weakest."

Then Yuji looked the map closely. He noticed something in the north side that catches his attention. "I think if Bal Masque was bringing an entire army just to capture me, it would only be a waste of manpower, and/or they should first have someone or something hidden on their sleeves. As what Hecate told me before, only less than 100 Bal Masque members can enter the city unharmed and unhampered. In other words, they are going to bring less than 100 to Misaki City so that they can enter the city." Yuji said to the team with some suspensions and concerns.

'What do you mean Yuji" Shana asked him.

"Bal Masque, less than 100 troops, unrestricted spells around Misaki City – I get it." Yuji finally got a firm idea for a strategy.

"Mystes - Analysis!" Wilhelmina asked him to explain what he learned. "Explain" Tiamat added.

"Their already here! Bal Masque I think has already made preparations of their own around the city. Sydonay-san, tell me, is there any Crimson Denizens in the city who wanders around or is there any sightings of any Crimson Denizens performing covert operations inside the city?" Yuji asked him.

"Why? So far there's no reports about them or if Bal Masque has already infiltrated Misaki City." Sydonay explained to him the situation.

"I think there are and tomorrow they will begin their operation. That is my guess for the mean time. Hecate-chan, Shana; can I ask you something? Tomorrow I will act as bait to lure these operatives out." Yuji requested the two of them.

"Bait? What are you going to do, Yuji? Shana asked him.

"Yes bait! I am the only one suited for this kind of job, because I am there primary target. You and Sydonay-san are probably there second target. The flame haze is the last priority. So please Shana, help me." Yuji asked Shana for help.

"As long as you what you are doing Sakai Yuji, then why not?" Alastor agreed to his voluntary action. "Ok but if you're in trouble just ask me." Shana said to him.

"Ok what should I do, Yuji-kun?" Hecate asked him

"Hecate, can you activate some temporary unrestricted spell, the one you used a while ago." Yuji asked her.

"But I need to be close to you for the spell to work." Hecate explained to him the limitations of the spell.

"Don't worry about that, anyway you are going to follow me, but with a distance. Talking about distance, how far is the maximum range for your spell Hecate-chan?" Yuji asked her again, this time about the limitation of the spell.

"Yuji-kun I think it's about 600 meters." Hecate answered him.

"Then you're going to follow me Hecate at a minimum distance of 300 meters and 600 meters at maximum. Your task for the meantime is to monitor me and/ or any of my encounters with a Crimson Denizen. We will wait for that denizen to come out." Yuji tells her.

'"Yes I understood Yuji-kun" Hecate replied with acceptance to Yuji's order.

"What about me." Shana asked Yuji.

"You are going to monitor Hecate-chan and me to check of the place is clear. If you see a Crimson Denizen let it escape but if it is a wanderer follow it and wait for my signal. Hecate will relay may command to all of you." Yuji said to her.

"Ok I understood" Shana although was still worried did not even bother to ask more.

"What is you intention behind this" Sydonay asked him.

"I feel that Bal Masque has already made a move and there target is me. First, they need to disrupt the unrestricted spells that hold the barrier so they need me in order to locate it, because aside from Hecate-chan and Margery-san, I am the only one who can react with the spells. Finally, once all the spell insignias were located, somewhere in the city, while we are occupied with one of the Crimson Denizen, someone will destroy those spells. Once the barrier is destroyed a full scale assault will begin."

"Well you got the idea kid so what are you going to do next" Sydonay asked him. "But are you sure that Bel Peol, one of the best tactician in the Crimson Realm, will do that?" Sydonay asked him.

"Yes, because that's her only option. And as we speak, she and the rest of her army are coming in to the city at by tomorrow, she could somewhere in the west of Misaki City." Yuji made an unprecedented guess and told Sydonay about it.

"The sea" Sydonay asked him for confirmation.

"Yes, the sea. It's because Sereiden could easily be detected when it flying overland by our scouts then at sea." Yuji explained to his the reason.

"Trust on me this time, Sydonay of the Thousand Changes." Yuji asked him.

"_I can't believe at the intelligence and the intuition this kid has. He already knows where and what is Bel Peol going to do now." _Sydonay spoke in his mind.

-End of Flashback-

"I have never thought someone in this world could ever match Bel Peol when in terms of strategic and tactical planning. But still, I don't trust you 100% yet, Sakai Yuji." Sydonay along with his 348 Crimson Denizens loyal to him finally stood up and prepared themselves for battle.

"Milord what are we going to do now." A crimson denizen asked him.

"The only thing we can do now is wait." Sydonay said.

On the other side of the city, Yuji and Jaeger were walking on the city streets; it has been more than three hours since he encountered Jaeger. However, neither one of them start to talk. Finally, Yuji decided to break the silence between the two.

"I heard that Bal Masque was split into two factions. One decided to follow Hecate-chan and Sydonay-san while the others decided to follow Bel Peol, the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning, so why did you choose to join her?" Yuji asked him.

"So I see, I also wonder why did the Priestess and the General decided to betray our lord and join you instead? Tell me Mystes why and how did you do it?" Jaeger asked him.

"It's I who asked you earlier, doesn't it? I could only answer your question if you answer mine." Yuji refused to answer Jaeger's inquiry unless his question was not answered.

"Arrogance is the only thing I can describe about you Mystes. Ok I will answer you. It is because I believe Bel Peol-sama will be the key to the success of our kind. She will do everything to revive our great lord." Jaeger states his answer to Yuji's question.

"Is that so, then I'll answer your question. I don't really know the true reason why Hecate-chan and Sydonay-san left Bal Masque except one thing; Hecate-chan wants to get rid of the loneliness that has accumulated in her heart." Yuji finally said the probable reason he could of.

"I don't believe such a narrow reason would lead to such a great change to her. Tell me what did you do, Mystes?" Jaeger asked him.

"I did nothing. I just do what I do every day." Yuji answered his question.

"You are really an interesting entity, Sakai Yuji." Jaeger said to him. "No one have ever thought in the Crimson Realm would have ever imagine that a Mystes alone could control two of the greatest Crimson Lords in the history of our race." He added.

"What do you mean?" Yuji asked him.

"You're pretty famous among the Crimson Realm. As far as I know, there is no Crimson Lord in this world who doesn't know your name." Jaeger expressed his opinion about Yuji's fame in among the Crimson Realm.

"Now tell me, what is the true reason why Crimson Denizens fight among each other." Yuji asked him.

"You sure know a lot Mystes. I can't tell you the true reason for these matters doesn't even matter to you but only one I can tell you, everyone doesn't share the same opinions and beliefs you know!" Jaeger answered Yuji's question in an unconventional way.

"I finally understood why you fight." Yuji realizes something as he makes a conversation with Jaeger.

"_This kid, there's something in him that sparks my interest. He sure thinks of things far deeper than a regular being would do. Is this the reason why the Priestess and the General joined his side?" _Jaeger made a thought about Yuji's characteristics.

"One more question Mystes, I know that the priestess is on your trail along with a flame haze who is not too far behind, tell me what are your real intentions. You know you could have already eliminated me a long time ago if you wished to." Jaeger asked him the reason.

"So you've notice. Well then, I admit I could have eliminated you a long time ago, but I prefer to talk with you for a while. A little walk is well something two individuals could enjoy once in a while." Yuji asked him.

"That's strange for my prisoner to talk something like that." Jaeger, with amazement, continues to walk with the Mystes.

"So let's spend some more quality time shall we." Yuji requested Jaeger.

"Hahaha! You're quite amusing for a Mystes." Jaeger continues their walk.

"_Hecate-chan, do you hear me?" _Yuji asked her.

"_Yes I can hear you, Yuji-kun." _Hecate replied him.

"_It's time, now asked Margery-san and Carmel-san to start their operations."_ Yuji asked Hecate to send some to start the operations.

"_Ok I understood, Yuji-kun." _Hecate replied to him.

"Interpreter of Condolences, Manipulator of Objects - start the operation." Hecate ordered Margery and Wilhelmina to start the operation through unrestricted spell.

"Hey, Supreme Throne you're not my boss, so stop acting like one." Margery screamed on her bookmark. "Hey! Hey! Do not shout aloud! Let's just do what she said. It is anyway according to our plans anyway, my Aggressive Princess, Margery Daw." Marchosias said to calm Margery.

"I will her someday!" Margery smirked evilly.

"Anyway let's do it now. We don't have much time." Wilhelmina said to Margery. "Insufficient Time" Tiamat added.

Then the two disappeared from the top of the tower to start their mission.

-Flashback-

"Carmel-san, Margery-san, can I talk with you for a moment. I have something in mind that if left ignored could cause our total defeat." Yuji asked Wilhelmina and Margery.

"What is that you are concerned about Mystes" Sydonay asked him.

"Sydonay-san, I am concerned about something. If Bal Masque could successfully complete their infiltration task, hundreds if not thousands of Crimson Denizens would flood Misaki City, overwhelming our defences." Yuji explained his concern. "If left alone, we might loss this battle." He added.

"You're right about that Mystes. So what do you want for us to do?" Wilhelmina asked him.

"Carmel-san, Hecate-chan, Margery-san, is it possible to make some fake insignias and hide the real ones secretly?" Yuji asked the three of them.

"Yes, it's possible but we need some time to complete it." Hecate said to him.

"As I said earlier Hecate-chan will follow me all along in this operation so in our group we only have two more individuals who are capable of doing it…" Yuji was suddenly interrupted when suddenly Margery begun to talk.

"I don't know why you trust the Supreme Throne that much or why you are so bossy right now, but one thing is for sure, let me do the hiding of the insignias." Margery said to him then took a glance at Shana, whispered and teased her. "You know what Shana, I think the Supreme Throne and that boy is starting to have a bond as strong as yours and the Mystes. Word of advice, don't let her defeat you or…."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana shouts at Margery. After that, Shana glared at Hecate as sharped and as menacing as possible.

"Hey you two stop that! Where in a middle of something here!" Sydonay raised his weapon to keep the order. Then Shana and Margery settled down.

"Anyway, since Margery Daw is going to do the hiding of the insignia, I will voluntarily take charged of planting them." Wilhelmina volunteered to place the fake unrestricted spells.

"So it's settled then, Margery-san will hide the real insignias while Carmel-san will make the fake once." Yuji finally has found a way to solve one problem. Then Wilhelmina asked Yuji again. "Mystes, about the time, when are we going to plant the fake insignias and hide the real ones?"

"Today is not the time for if do that today, those infiltrators might only suspect our real intent or may caught one of you doing such a thing which may lead them to change their plans. Letting them change their plans in the kind of timing is the last thing we should do. The best timing for them to change their plans, for the best of our advantage, is to let them do it at the eleventh hour." Yuji explained his reason why he does not let them do it by that time.

"So the best time we should do it is when the infiltrators have their full attention on me. I will keep the infiltrator occupied while you do your thing. So, for the question when to do it, I prefer you should wait for my signal." Yuji has finally settled the best timing to do the operations.

"And who will relay the signal" Margery asked him.

"Hecate-chan will do it, since she will be the closest ally I will have when the operations start." Yuji made his statement. Instantly the two girls reacted to his suggestion. On the right side, Shana gripped her hand holding her anger and jealousy while on the left side; Hecate blushed and is extremely happy as she looked at Yuji.

"_The Supreme Throne is madly in love with that boy after all. I think I can trust her for the meantime." _Margery made a decision that she would temporarily trust the girl.

"Ok I understood" Margery agrees with the Mystes' suggestion.

-End of Flashback-

Four hours later, Yuji and Jaeger where still walking. However, unlike before, now the situation is more intense. It was night already and they are walking in a slightly crowded place. When Yuji looked up, he saw a wide but foggy glass ceiling. Then he stopped.

"I see, so somewhere in this vicinity is our final destination, and am I right, Jaeger? Yuji stood still and looked up in the ceiling.

"Maybe you're right! Maybe you're wrong!" Jaeger answered his question.

"I see! So the primary target where the unrestricted spell that protects the city, second is me, and finally is Hecate-chan and Sydonay-san. So I was right after all." Yuji verified his claims.

"What are you talking about, Mystes?" Jaeger starts to sweet heavily and nervously stepped back.

"The ceiling; the man over there; the fog outside; the walk; and a wanderer lying in wait; so everything was just as I expected." Yuji said to him realization and his expectation.

"Fuzetsu!" Yuji finally uttered one word from his mouth. All of a sudden, blue and silver flames spray out of him. Instantly, a large fuzetsu was materialize and enveloped the entire city. Moments later, Yuji detected a large energy surged coming from the east.

"So it has begun, I see. I hope I haven't missed something." Then Yuji summoned his blutsauger into his hands. "Hecate-chan, let's do it!" Yuji uttered his words with passion and concern.

"My pleasure, Yuji-kun." Hecate replied to him. Hecate then immediately summoned her Trigon and immediately has eliminated the fifth Jaeger. Finally she finally herself teleported to Yuji's side.

"Yuji-kun it's done." Hecate then points her trigon to Jaeger. "Hey Jaeger, leave Yuji-kun alone or I myself will eliminate you myself." Jaeger immediately kneeled in front of them. "I'm so sorry, Hecate-sama, I'm just following Bel Peol-sama's orders. I'm begging please spare me" Jaeger asked for her forgiveness.

"I will never forgive so…" Hecate was interrupted when Yuji take a hold on her trigon. "Hecate-chan, let him live." With his words, Hecate lowered her trigon and lowered her guard. "If that's what Yuji-kun wish, then I would be happy to forgive you, but only once. If ever threaten his life again, I myself will consume the power of existence you have." Hecate warned him not to do it again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Hecate-sama, Sakai-sama, from now on, I swear my allegiance to the two of you. As proof of my loyalty, I will warn you that…" Jaeger was about to say his warning to Yuji when suddenly seven rays of white light fly across Misaki City, simultaneously hitting insignias one after the other.

Yuji then showed a little smile in his face. "That the general purpose of you walking around the city is to find where the locations of the insignias. Fortunately all those seven insignias where fake and the real insignias where still left untouched."

"So everything was …" Jaeger's was completely amazed by the performance and the brilliance of the Mystes. "Yes everything was all according to plan."

"Shana, let's do it now." Yuji asked Shana to begin to track down the wanderer. "You don't need to ask me Yuji. I'm already on my way" Shana replied. Later on, the three of them have detected a fast moving flying red light over there head.

"You are truly impressive, Sakai-sama, you even have the flame-haired burning-eyed hunter flame haze with you." Jaeger said to him with admiration.

Yuji then activated unleashed is flames of existence with his flames swirling around him turning into a vortex. "I think, while you have some time left, you should ran away now, a battle is going to take place soon." Yuji warned about the incoming battle.

"But Sakai-sama, how about you?" Jaeger asked him.

"You're too weak to fight this battle. Try to hide for now. I beg you!" Yuji requested him to hide himself for now.

"Ok if that is your order, Sakai-sama." Jaeger suddenly disappeared leaving Hecate and Yuji behind.

"Is it ok, to let him leave?" Hecate asked him with concern.

"Don't worry, his not anymore a threat to us, his on our side now!" Yuji comforted Hecate. Hecate finally agreed with him. After that, Yuji's blue and silver flames enveloped him, which enables him to hover in the air. "I don't know how you gained that level of mastery over your flames this quickly but I think I should say job well done, Yuji-kun." Hecate looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Hecate-chan, so shall we go now." Yuji invited her to join with him. Immediately Hecate began to transform into her priestess form and then starts to fly away with him.

On the other side, the wanderer had successfully fired seven shots simultaneously to his targets. The seven insignias where immediately destroyed upon impact.

"Bel Peol-sama, I have destroyed the seven insignias already. What should I do next?" the wanderer asked his master for instructions.

"Just wait there. Try to survive for ten minutes" Bel Peol advised him to wait for a while.

"Yes milady" the wanderer then tried to reload and prepared his cannon for his next shot when he was suddenly interrupted with an agitated voice. "So this is where you were hiding, you know what; I am quite pissed because Hecate was with Yuji for the entire day while I was looking for you. You know how frustrating it is to see someone you love hanging out all day with a girl who is flirting with him and at the same time is your temporary friend because someone asked you to do so when in reality that girl is your greatest enemy, do you know how that feel, right?" Then red flames around her began flow out of her body and into the sword.

"This power it can't be… the FLAME-HAIRED BURNING-EYED HUNTER" the wanderer became desperate and immediately aligned his weapon to Shana.

"DIE HECATE! I WILL KILL YOU SUPREME THRONE!" Shana screamed with all her might unleashing a large fireball. "I can't make it. I'm sorry Bel Peol-sama, I failed." Then the wanderer was eliminated instantly, leaving a crater in the ground. Moments later, Yuji and Hecate arrived to Shana's position.

"Woo! Looks like you overdid it Shana-chan." Yuji was shocked seeing the crater in the ground.

"I'm fine Yuji! I'm fine Yuji" Shana was forcing herself to smile. Then Hecate approached to her. "Say Shana, you did these because you want something to release your anger and channel out your jealousy, am I right?" Hecate smirked and leave Shana behind leaving her very embarrassed and blushing as red as the crimson sky above her.

"It's good to see the two of you getting along with each other." Yuji then smiled to Shana. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana screamed at Yuji.

"_I wonder how dense can you really be, Sakai Yuji" _Alastor silently watched the three enjoying their own time.

Meanwhile at Sereiden, a scout immediately reported to Bel Peol about the status of Misaki City. "Bel Peol-sama, this is bad the barrier is still up. Our wanderer has failed to destroy the insignias."

"Don't worry my comrade, it is just as I expected. Now let's proceed to phase two." Bel Peol declared that her plan was on track.

"Your orders, commander!" One of the Crimson Denizens asked her.

"Bring the Sereiden to coast of Misaki City!" Bel Peol ordered her denizens.

"Yes milady!" the denizens bowed and immediately scrammed away and into their positions.

"My lord, you revival was nearly at hand! Hahaha!" Bel Peol laughed as the Sereiden was steaming straight into Misaki City.

-End of Chapter 8-

Note: I am so sorry if I am not that good of a writer. Please tell me if find a part of my fan fiction a little bad, so that I can study harder on improving my writings.

Note: If you remember Jaeger, he was the first Crimson Denizen to be killed, personally, by Yuji. However, as I think over about his character, I find him useful in the near future so I spared his life. He is now a loyal servant to Yuji and an excellent spy if you may ask. For the wanderer, I find him well, there is not much good in his character because a rinne built with a cannon could do what he did anyway.

Note: "Well I think you may have noticed it that Shana is now more decisive and competitive, Yuji a very deep thinker, a strategist and also quite talkative for his character and Hecate is not anymore the shy woman she once was plus she's a lot more competitive too. Well this is what kind of development I want to see for these characters. Yes, it is! Total character makeover.

Note: Please don't forget to make reviews. In the reviews, if you insult me, trash talk me, say thank you to me, admire me… nevermind just write your reviews already.

Note: Does anyone here could volunteer and suggest a good name for my fan fiction story. The title Shakugan no Shana, I think has been used many times already and thus I need a unique one.

Note: For those people who wanted there review to be answered, just wait for the next release.

Note: For my fans (I think I don't have any fans) and my followers (I don't think I have any followers) just wait for the next release. Chapter 9 coming soon.

REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:

Anonymous Review… (Review Made; May 18, 2014)

About the DOTA characters, yes I am dead serious. So if you want to suggest about a certain character, just post it. Don't worry, I will find a way to insert his character inspired to that character you want along with its special powers and abilities. Don't be afraid. Just post it and tell me what you want ok!

Thank you for reading Shakugan no Shana: Destiny


	9. Chapter 9 - Phase Two

This is my very first fan fiction series. I'm sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DON'T WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"Proceed to Phase Two" Bel Peol boldly declared the start of the next phase of the operation.

"Yes Bel Peol-sama!" All the Crimson Denizen under her command immediately scrammed into their stations.

"Let's see who's the better strategist, you, or me?" Bel Peol then took a glance of a map of Misaki City.

Chapter 9 – Phase Two

"Milord, we have detected the Sereiden and it's on the move." A crimson denizen reported the status to Sydonay.

"Where is the Sereiden point of destination?" Sydonay asked him.

"MILORD! THE SEREIDEN'S DESTINATION IS MISAKI CITY AND WILL REACH THE CITY IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES." The Crimson Denizen was panicking while he made his report on what he saw on the screen.

"So Bel Peol is now serious!" Sydonay then stood up and stepped out and transformed into his chimaera form. "Ok, listen my comrades, Sereiden is now on the move, and we will hold their forces in the west, north and south directions. Do you understood?"

"Yes General!" Then the crimson denizens under his command spread out and proceed to their area of assignment.

"I hope everything is going to be fine!" Sydonay then looked up and later on joined the group of denizens who were marching into the coastline.

Meanwhile back to Yuji, Hecate, and Shana, now that the wanderer was eliminated, Jaeger now came out of his hiding and proceeded to Yuji's location.

"Jaeger, what were your intentions when you entered Misaki City. I think something's not right here." Yuji thinks of what could have gone wrong.

"Sakai-sama, as per instructed by Bel Peol-sama, we are tasked to eliminate the insignias that are implanted all around the city, but she didn't mention anything more." Jaeger states the mission proper of his last assignment.

"It can't be…" Yuji finally has realized something. "This plan of her, where now trapped.' Yuji was shocked when he finally realized where he gone wrong.

"Hecate-chan can you locate the Sereiden and if possible look for it in the westerly direction" Yuji requested her. Hecate then nodded to his request and looked for the Sereiden. It did not take long. She immediately has found the Sereiden.

"Yuji-kun, I found the Sereiden. It's about 6 miles away from Misaki City." Hecate immediately reported what she saw.

"So that's it. I now understood the true nature of your mission Jaeger. It is to destroy any possibility of the existence of the fake insignias and if possible destroy the real ones. No, it doesn't make any sense anymore." Yuji then drowned himself into his thoughts about Bal Masque's actions.

"Yuji, don't worry about Bal Masque, remember I am here, and ready to fight for your sake." Shana released her nietono no shana and tighten her grip on it. "I won't let anyone hurt you." She added.

"Thank you, Shana-chan!" Yuji looked at her with a smile. Then Shana blushed and looked away.

Back to Sereiden, Bel Peol finally made her appearance outside the halls of Sereiden and into its grounds together with three Crimson Denizens.

"Today we will finally achieve phase two of our great plan. Over there is Misaki City, the city where the Reiji Maigo resides. In that city too is place where the traitors of our cause reside. Tonight we will slay those who stand in our way. Tonight we will get what we want. Tonight our dreams will finally start to take shape. Now my chosen ones, let's make haste." Bel Peol immediately raised her sword and she, together with her, three companions, and a force of 95 Crimson Denizen came out from the gates of Sereiden straight to Misaki City which was 5 miles away.

Back at the east side of Misaki city, Wilhelmina together with Margery and a force of less than 130 flame hazes prepared to stand in position. "Sakai Yuji, what are we going to do now?" Wilhelmina asked him.

"Carmel-san, your task is to reinforce the Crimson Denizens who are fighting the coastline. Just wait for my signal." Yuji requested her to wait.

"Affirmative!" Wilhelmina then stood up and looked the beach front of Misaki City.

At the main front, Sydonay stood up tall n his chimaera mode along with 120 Crimson Denizens assigned in the beachfront. Then Sydonay points his weapon to the sea.

"We will fight and we will win!" Sydonay screamed his war cry. After that, his men immediately raised their weapons.

From Sereiden, 99 individuals came out of the structure, flying towards the coastline. Minute by minute, the group of flying denizens fly closer and closer to the city.

"Shana-chan, Hecate-chan let's get it started." Yuji immediately summoned his blutsauger, Shana her nietono no shana and Hecate her trigon. The three of them immediately release their flames.

"Be careful the three of you!" Alastor expresses his concern to the three. "Yes we will!" The three answered him in chorus.

As the 99 invaders came in closer and closer to the beach, out in a distance, she and her team saw a swirling mass of flames. As the light grows bigger and bigger, her concerns then became more evident.

"Denizens, spread out! Place some distance between your ranks." Bel Peol ordered her troops.

"Bel Peol sama, I have some news to you. As what I can see here in my lab, a veeeeryyyy large spike of the poooooweeeer of existenceee is materializing somewhere in the city. It's unlike anything I have ever seen." The seeking researcher informed her.

"Very well" Bel Peol then looked at the hooded man beside her, then to Morphius and finally to Tredinor. Then the four started to scatter and fly into different locations.

"Shana-chan, are you ready?" Yuji asked her.

"Yes I am!" she answered his inquiry.

"How about you Hecate chan, are you ok?" Yuji asked her.

"Yes I'm ready, Yuji-kun." She answered her question.

Yuji started to release vast amounts of the power of existence around him. Then his power began surround the three of them. It then began to enter Shana and Hecate's system, making their bodies glow with the same colour of their flames. Then Hecate and Shana launched their very own attacks to the incoming invaders.

While the two girls launched their attacks, finally, a whirlwind was developed around his blutsauger. "Please Blutsauger!" Yuji immediately swings his sword. Instantly a single stream of vortexes of the power of existence. To his surprise, crescent shaped power of existence was produced around the stream of the power of existence.

"Spread out! Spread out!" Bel Peol screamed to her subjects as Yuji's attack stream to the air as faster than a bullet. However, unfortunately, they only have seconds to evade Yuji's attack. In the end about 47 of the Crimson Denizens who although they have already reach the skies about the coast was annihilated by his one single strike.

Still Yuji's attack still streams across the sky. Its deadly firepower has not dissipated yet. It then directly hit Sereiden. Immediately thousands of denizens stationed at the top of Sereiden. It also damaged the long-range weaponry of the Sereiden.

"What kind of attack was that?" Decarabia was in total shock while watching the towers and the walls of Sereiden crumbled before him. "Mystes, when did you become so powerful." He added.

"Yuji that was amazing. One blast of your power immediately decided the outcome of this battle. We will win!" Shana smiled at him.

"Yuji-kun, you are already on the level of the Crimson Lords or maybe even more. Your attack was so powerful, it even devoured the first flames that the two of us launch and yet it didn't even reacted that much to." Hecate looked the devastation Yuji's attack have made.

"_Yuji, you're now on a whole new level. What power! In one slash, you were able to release a power equivalent to a million flame hazes, and yet you didn't even break a sweat. I wonder what destiny has in stored for you. " _Alastor was completely mesmerized be his power.

"Mystes, I will never forgive you for destroying half of my soldiers. You will pay dearly for this" Bel Peol anger has surfaced. "Sabrac, Morphius, Tredinor, go to your positions." Bel Peol ordered them. Then the three men immediately spread out.

Now what is left of the invasion force, 46 Crimson Denizens where now trapped. Sydonay's forces then begun to move. Although demoralized, the invasion force still chooses to fight. As a result, Sydonay's high morale soldiers began their battle at the skies of the coast of Misaki City.

However, when Sydonay looked up in the sky, he saw something peculiar. It appeared to be some Crimson Denizens, flying in solo and unto different directions.

"Haborym!" Sydonay called him.

"Yes, my lord." Haborym, Sydonay's second in command and general of the beachfront battalion, asked him.

"Lead our men for a while. We have a bigger problem at hand!" Sydonay then take his leave. He then followed one of what appears to be a Crimson Denizen.

"Yes my lord." He watched his general leave the battlefield. After that, he continued to fight in the battle.

"This is bad. Very bad!" Sydonay was now very concerned at the four streaming individuals in the sky. "Hey Mystes, can you hear me. This is me Sydonay; I have detected four boogies streaming across the sky." Sydonay established communication with Yuji through unrestricted spell.

"Four! One of them must be Bel Peol, but who are those three?" Yuji asked.

"We will know that soon. Mystes have made visual with the boogies." Sydonay asked Yuji.

"Yes, and it seems that they are heading to my direction." Yuji said to him.

"Well it's expected anyway. Just wait there Mystes. I'll be there in a moment." Then Sydonay blasted himself off to Yuji's position.

"Sakai Yuji, may I ask you something." Wilhelmina suddenly called Yuji through unrestricted spell.

"Oh Carmel-san what do you want to talk about?" Yuji asked her.

"Please allow us the flame hazes to fight this war now." Wilhelmina asked her on the line. "Hey boy, give us our piece of the action." Margery asked Yuji.

"Ok if you say so." Yuji finally allowed the flames hazes to enter the battle.

"Ok guys lets go, we finally have the green light. Then Wilhelmina looked at one of the streaming lights in the sky. "_Finally we have meet again, Destructive Blade, Sabrac."_

As the streaming lights get closer to their position, Yuji released enormous amounts of flames around him. Then these flames began to envelop him and his blutsauger. Because of the sheer amount of power that he is releasing, small objects began levitate. Then a stream of blue - silver light was ejected from him.

"Hecate-chan, Shana-chan, let's go!" After that, Yuji just disappeared from where he was standing. Almost in an instant, he reappeared behind the four streaming lights. After his reappearance, Yuji then swung his blutsauger creating a crescent shape like power of existence.

After that attack, Yuji launched a barrage of Aster to finalize his strike. However, to his disappointment, none of his targets was injured by his attack. Then finally, they made their landing in a clearing near the river.

"You're quite the aggressive guy, Mystes." Said the man riding in a strange animal.

"I have never ever imagined that such a Mystes could even exist. The power of yours in beautiful, I like it." Said the man with water like skin.

"Sakai Yuji, prepare to meet your doom," Bel Peol said to him.

"I know that you there is Bel Peol, the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning, the strategist of Bal Masque, but the three of you, who are you?" Yuji asked them.

"You want to know my name, Mystes; very well since you are a worthy adversary anyway, I'll tell you my name, I am Tredinor, the Spearhead of the Gods." The man riding in a strange animal introduces himself to him.

"I am the one and only, Morphius, the illusion lord, and I will be your opponent." The man with water like skin introduces himself.

"And you there, who are you?" Yuji asked the hooded man. However, unfortunately the hooded man didn't answer.

"He is the Destructive Blade, Sabrac." Sydonay answered Yuji's question.

"So Sydonay-san can you tell me about those two?" Yuji asked him.

"I know them all too well. Tredinor… Remember me." Sydonay asked Tredinor.

"Yes I remember you all too well. Moreover, that curse you have inflicted to me a long time ago still hurts. What do you want Sydonay, round two." Tredinor asked Sydonay.

"I would be glad to crush your face again in the ground. Hey Mystes, leave this donkey loving bastard to me." Sydonay asked Yuji.

"Do I have a choice?" Yuji agreed with Sydonay's bidding.

"Hey why did you leave us there, Yuji-kun," Hecate and Shana finally have catch up with him.

"Sorry, I thought I may have done something if I take the initiative. Anyway it didn't work so again I'm sorry, Hecate-chan, Shana-chan." Yuji asked for apology to the two.

"Apology accepted!" Shana replied to him.

"Well! Well! Well! So it's the former priestess." Bel Peol confronted Hecate with a smirking face.

"Let me asked you Hecate, how much do you treasure this Mystes of yours?" Bel Peol asked her.

"To the point where I am will be willing to risk my life for his sake and for everyone who were precious to me." Hecate answered Bel Peol's question.

"Quite impressive as always, Hecate. Now second is who is more important to you, our great lord, or this Mystes." Hecate asked her again.

"It's none of your business Bel Peol." Hecate raised immediately her trigon and starts to activate a series of unrestricted spells.

"Leave this ignorant priestess to me boys." Bel Peol asked her comrades.

"Who cares, take her with you, and kill her. It's none of my business." Morphius said to her.

"Sabrac, Destructive Blade Sabrac… I will fight…" Someone quickly interrupted Shana.

"Shana, don't take him so lightly. Shana, his is not your regular opponent who you can fight all the way. His is unfortunately one of the greatest wanderer in the Crimson Realm. That man is capable of fighting an army of flame hazes and survives at the end." Wilhelmina together with a group of flame hazes finally arrived.

"Hey, flames haze, who is now managing your division." Sydonay asked her.

"Don't worry Sydonay of the Thousand Changes; I leaved the flame haze division under Margery Daw, the Interpreter of Condolences. And how about you, who now manning your Denizens in the field." Wilhelmina asked him back.

"It's my Vice Commander of course. Don't worry the coastlines around Misaki City is now under our control." Sydonay told her about the situation.

"Okay let's start this entertainment of ours, shall we." Bel Peol made some hand seals. Immediately seven chains came out from the insignias that were planted across the city and landed into Bel Peol.

"What is this?" Yuji asked Bel Peol.

"The Bird Cage, what are you trying to do Bel Peol?" Hecate asked her.

"Now no one will come to your aid. There will be no escape." Bel Peol laughed to her hearts content.

"So this is what you are trying to do, Bel Peol." Yuji asked her.

"Yes and that's all thanks to you. The true purpose why I send an infiltration time is to eliminate any possibilities of fake insignias. Moreover, you have done it perfectly. Still I need to express my admiration to you. Your strategy had given you more time and space to spend. By eliminating half of my army and leaving the Sereiden useless, you have managed to change my plans. Now it's do or die!" Bel Peol released her chains.

"Sakai Yuji, I think the best strategy we have now is to separate them from one another. Fighting them in team to team bases would hinder us and may cause our defeat," Sydonay advised Yuji.

"Ok then let's do it, Shana-chan, Hecate-chan, Wilhelmina-san lets split up. Shana-chan and Wilhelmina-san and the flame hazes you have with you will form one group and face Sabrac. Hecate-chan, you take on Bel Peol and finally Sydonay-san, you will face Tredinor. I will face Morphius alone." Yuji finally made the pairings for the battle.

"It's my pleasure to crush that good for nothing spear." Sydonay said to Yuji with pride.

"I would be happy to make that witch realize the great mistake she have done." Hecate said to Yuji with anger in her eyes.

"If you are the one who asked it, Yuji then I would be glad to do it, but if you're in trouble, let me know and I will be go to your location running ready to slice someone who dare harm you." Shana expressed her bold statement to Yuji causing the two of them to blush.

"No need to worry Mystes, this guy still owes me big time? This time it him who will suffer." Wilhelmina the released her ribbons surrounding her body. "Revenge" Tiamat added.

"_Hey, Yuji-kun may I speak with you for a while." _Hecate asked him through synchronization spell.

"_Yes, what do you want Hecate-chan." _Yuji asked her.

"_Can I stay with you in this battle? I need you this time around." _Hecate begged him.

"_Hecate-chan, that's against our plan…" _Hecate suddenly interrupted Yuji. "_Please, let stay this time. I am afraid. Afraid about you facing Morphius." _Hecate expressed her sentiment to Yuji.

"_I see so that's what you want to say. Ok I will agree with you this time. In exchange, please tell me what Morphius could do." _Yuji finally agreed with Hecate but in return, she must tell him about that person.

"_Sure, it's my pleasure Yuji-kun." _Hecate finally breaks out from the Synchronization spell. "Well, I think there is a change of plan. Hecate-chan will stay with me for now." Yuji state his will.

"But why Yuji? Why do you choose Hecate than me?" Shana exploded in protest against Yuji's will.

"It's because I trust you can beat Sabrac together with Wilhelmina and the flame hazes." Yuji confronts Shana's protest to him with trust.

"So if I can defeat Sabrac, then can I fight in your side?" Shana asked him for reassurance.

"Yes, Shana but don't be hasty. I cannot… I can't afford to loss you know that." Yuji confirmed her reassurance with concern. The two of them immediately blushed. For a while, there was silence. "Shut up!" Shana responded to Yuji's statement.

"Well then now that it's settled, let start it." Yuji declared.

"Hey Sabrac, come and chase us, I don't have time you know." Shana challenge Sabrac while hovering in the sky now while releasing an intense amount of flame. Immediately Shana and Wilhelmina together with flame hazes moved away from the site. Immediately Sabrac followed them.

"Shall we start our small skirmish, Tredinor?" Sydonay then transformed into a chimaera with a wing the looks like bat wings and a flaming tail. "Sure I've been waiting for three thousand years just to crush your reptilian ass." Tredinor immediately charged to Sydonay but Sydonay successfully evaded his strikes and brought the fight somewhere else.

"So why are we still here, Hecate?" Bel Peol asked her with anticipation.

"I, together with Yuji will finish this small fight of ours." Hecate made a bold statement.

"I see so you've become talkative too. But did you tell him already about the plan we once made." Bel Peol asked her.

"What is she talking about, Hecate-chan?" Yuji asked her.

"I'm sorry if I haven't informed you about it but don't worry Yuji-kun, I will use every piece of my power just to prevent it." Hecate asked Yuji for apology.

"Don't worry, I trust you Hecate-chan." Yuji expressed his trust on her. Hecate then blushed.

"Thank you very much, Yuji-kun." Hecate smiled to him sincerely.

"Well then I'll tell you Mystes. Currently we are now at Phase two of our plan. Hecate herself made this plan but unfortunately even though it was somehow strange of her to not finish her job." Bel Peol enlightened Yuji about her plan.

"I don't know what you are planning but whatever you say to me, my trust to Hecate-chan will never waver." Yuji now has begun to release large quantities of the power of existence.

"So this is the result of Phase one! Well you've done a good job Hecate." Bel Peol appreciated Hecate for her actions before.

"Whatever I did to Yuji-kun has nothing to do with Bal Masque. I transfer the Keeper to Yuji-kun's body in order to get rid of the restrictions presented to him by the Reiji Maigo. Now he is the physical embodiment of the keeper," Hecate explained to Bel Peol what she has done.

"When did you do that?" Yuji asked her. "It was the time when we first performed our first synchronization." Hecate answered her question.

"So that's what you did. Well it might present some great challenge to me then" Morphius admitted his disadvantage. "Now I'm fired up more than ever!" He added.

"Yuji-kun, be careful, that Crimson Lord has the ability to copy anyone's characteristics from head to toe. In other words, be careful, he can also copy your Reiji Maigo." Hecate warned Yuji about the Morphius' skills.

"Thank you for informing me, Hecate-chan!" Yuji thanked Hecate for the information. Instantly Hecate giggles at Yuji's appreciation to her.

"Hey can you please stop that lovey-dovey you two." Morphius asked the two to stop doing sweet things. "You're making me mad." He added with an agitated voice.

"Morphius, how many minutes can you replicate the Mystes body." Bel Peol asked Morphius about the length of time it takes to replicate Yuji's body.

"Give me 20 minutes." Morphius states the length of time it may take to copy Yuji's body. "But I think you may not last that long in front of the former priestess and the Mystes, so accept my clone as your buddy while I do the replication." Morphius then makes a clone out of water.

"Twenty minute why twenty minutes?" Bel Peol asked him with criticism. "What do you think of my treasure, a camera? Of course it would take that long because of the scale of power the Reiji Maigo has." Morphius explained to her his reason.

"Fine! Fine! Just do your job already. And thank you for the clone you have for me." Bel Peol requested him to do it.

"Wait! Why do you need to copy my body…?" Yuji was confused as he listened to Bel Peol and Morphius.

"Phase Two of my operation of course. Well you know it sure is harder to get the Reiji Maigo in you r state… so in order to have access of the Reiji Maigo, I'll just copy it, so that we can move on to phase three." Bal Peol explained her plan.

"I will not allow you, Bel Peol. Never!" Hecate then summoned her trigon and immediately launches a barrage of Aster to Bel Peol.

"So the fight has begun then. Very well let's enjoy it!" Morphius' clone finally made its own move. He walks behind Bel Peol. After that, he sat down, and began his ritual. Now the twenty minutes has started.

-End of Chapter-

Note: I am so sorry people. I am not that good in describing battles. However, don't worry; I will do whatever I can to make it up for it.

Note: Let me remind you people that in these fan fiction, Shana is more submissive when she is with Yuji. On the other side, Hecate is more girly, I think, when it is about Yuji. I am sorry for Margery fan if took her out of the main picture for a while but don't worry I will try to make some scenes with her. In addition, for Sabrac, I don't really know what to do with him so I'm sorry if all mute for the entire chapter. Don't worry he will speak out some words soon. (Even though I already have watched Shakugan no Shana's three seasons and with a lot of specials about 7 times already since last April.)

Note: If you have something in mind, don't bother to ask me, just tell me and I will respond to you through Author's notes or notes.

Note: Please don't forget to make reviews. In the reviews, if you insult me, trash talk me, say thank you to me, admire me… nevermind just write your reviews already.

Note: Does anyone here could volunteer and suggest a good name for my fan fiction story. The title Shakugan no Shana, I think has been used many times already and thus I need a unique one.

Note: For those people who wanted there reviews to be answered just wait for the next release.

Note: For my fans (I think I don't have any fans) and my followers (I don't think I have any followers) just wait for the next release. Chapter 10 coming soon.

REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:

(Well no one bothers even reading my fan fiction, except that anonymous guy a few days ago. So for this time there will be no response.)

Thank you for reading Shakugan no Shana: Destiny


	10. Chapter 10 - Twenty Minutes

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"Give me 20 minutes." Morphius states the length of time it may take to copy Yuji's body. "But I think you may not last that long in front of the former priestess and the Mystes, so accept my clone as your buddy while I do the replication." Morphius then makes a clone out of water.

"Twenty minute why twenty minutes?" Bel Peol asked him with criticism.

"What do you think of my treasure, a camera? Of course it would take that long because of the scale of power the Reiji Maigo has." Morphius explained to her his reason.

"Fine! Fine! Just do your job already. And thank you for the clone you have for me." Bel Peol requested him to do it.

"Wait! Why do you need to copy my body…?" Yuji was confused as he listened to Bel Peol and Morphius.

"Phase 2 of my operation of course. Well you know it sure is harder to get the Reiji Maigo in you r state… so in order to have access of the Reiji Maigo, I'll just copy it, so that we can move on to phase three." Bal Peol explained her plan.

"I will not allow you, Bel Peol. Never!" Hecate then summoned her trigon and immediately launches a barrage of Aster to Bel Peol.

"So the fight has begun then. Very well let's enjoy it!" Morphius' clone finally made its own move. Behind Bel Peol, Morphius sat down, initiate his ritual and starts replicating the Mystes body. Now the twenty minutes has begun.

Chapter 10 – Twenty Minutes

"Yuji-kun this is bad, we need to interrupt the Illusion King as soon as possible. We need to stop him now!" Hecate raised her trigon up and starts on concentrating her power of existence. Yuji in the other hand is still confuse but he is now as powerful as ever.

"Hecate-chan tells me, all we need is to stop the illusion Lord, Morphius in copying my Reiji Maigo, right?" Yuji asked her.

"Right, Right! So please let's end this battle quick." Hecate encouraged Yuji to fight now. Now, Yuji's confusions were slowly dissipating.

"Ok! Hecate-chan, sorry to make you wait." Yuji states his apology to her. After that apology, Yuji released flames of unbelievable amount. "I will stop you, Bel Peol, Illusion Lord." A great firestorm then immediately rose up from ground.

Yuji moved one-step forward. After that step, almost in an instant, he disappeared. Less than a second later, he reappeared on Bel Peol's side. "Bel Peol, why are you doing these?" Yuji then kicked her on her side. However, unfortunately, Bel Peol has managed to summon her chains protecting her from Yuji's attack.

"It is to resurrect my great lord, the true leader of Bal Masque." Bel Peol answered her question.

"Then can you tell me his name." Yuji asked her again. "Why won't you ask Hecate about that?" Bel Peol then summon three big chains chasing Yuji.

On the other side of the field, Hecate and Morphius' clone is engaging their own battle. "Priestess it is my honour to fight you in a one on one match. However I'm sorry if I am only fighting you with my clone." Morphius said to her.

"I don't care about you. The only thing I want to accomplish right now is to end this battle of ours, right here, right now!" Hecate summoned her trigon. This time she uses the trigon to summon aster spell. Then she bombards him with the power of existence she has.

Back to Yuji and Bel Peol, there battle is more deadly than ever. "Now I'm serious. I summon you chains of restraint." Then out of nowhere, 10 chain rose up from the ground and immediately behaved like serpents around her.

"I don't what you're doing, but one thing is for sure, I will not lose to you." Yuji then raised his Blutsauger and started to accumulate more and more of his power of existence. Then Yuji swings his sword 3 times in different directions, creating three crescent shaped attacks.

"Sakai Yuji, I will not lose to you." Bel Peol then launched the chains around her countering Yuji's attack. As their attacks meet, the chains were reacting very violently against the crescent blades of the power of existence. However, because of the sheer number of Bel Peol's attack, Yuji's strike was overwhelmed, causing the chain to head right straight to him.

Fortunately, for Yuji, he was able to dodge Bel Peol's attack. Now they are standing back to back with Hecate. 'Damn, Hecate-chan, I've never thought Bel Peol would be this powerful. Yuji complained to Hecate about Bel Peol's power.

"Don't worry Yuji-kun. I know you can find a way." Hecate comforted Yuji by trusting on him.

"I will not put your trust on me Hecate-chan to waste." Yuji then concentrated in the middle of the field and started to concentrate his thoughts into his power.

"Reiji Maigo, please help me." Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo for aide. Then all of a sudden, flames began to appear and circulate around him. Then Yuji starts to hold the Blutsauger using one hand only.

"You will never beat me Sakai Yuji." Bel Peol screamed to him with all her might. Then as the chains began to move to Yuji, a hot blue silver flame appeared around him. "I will stop you!" from Yuji's back, the hot blue silver flame began to move and coiled itself into Bel Peol's chains. When Bel Peol tried to free her chains from Yuji's serpent like flame but she failed.

Instead, she noticed that Yuji's flames were overwhelming her chains. Her chains converted back into flames. These flames then flowed to Yuji, merging into his serpent like flame and finally entered his system.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bel Peol asked him.

"I don't know ever but the only thing I knew is that I can do this." Yuji then copied Bel Peol's flame using his silver flames. Then flames of the power of existence in Yuji's blutsauger began to generate some of his own chains.

On Hecate's side, Hecate was also starting to make progress; her attacks became more apparent than the last. "Hecate, as what I have observed your power is different to what you have before." Morphius expressed his admiration to Hecate's new power.

"Shut up!" Hecate's trigon then clashed with the Illusion lord's sword.

"Today, we will succeed in the name of the great lord, and finally I can take my revenge for looking me in that prison, HECATE!" the clone began to charge on Hecate.

"I'll kill you!" Hecate focused her trigon on his opponent then released a large amount of the power of existence. Moments later, Hecate fired some beams of the power of existence to Morphius.

"Hey, Yuji-kun, how are we going to defeat them?" Hecate asked him. "Hecate-chan, I think we don't have much time. Let us finish this already. Let's fight them together." Yuji asked Hecate to do battle with him.

"Yes, Yuji-kun!" Hecate agreed with him.

"Hey, is that all you've got you two. Look, you only have fifteen minutes left." Morphius asked Yuji and Hecate to fight him seriously.

"This guy is very powerful. It's like my attacks do little on him." Hecate complained.

"Then let's attack them both at the same time." Yuji then released his flames one more time. This time, dozens of chains sprout out of the ground. "Hecate-chan, let's change position. You fight Bel Peol; I will fight Morphius, just like we have planned before." Yuji asked her to change positions. Moments later, Hecate agreed with him and then she faces Bel Peol. "Hey Bel Peol, would you care if I entertain you for a while.

"Sure why not Hecate, I've been looking forward into this!" Bel Peol answered her question. Then the four of them was locked into a fight again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the of the battle zone, Shana along with Wilhelmina and the flame hazes are locked in battle with Sabrac. Nevertheless, there sheer numbers are of no use to him. Eighteen flame hazes against him, and still Sabrac has the advantage. On the flame haze side, they already have lost four flame hazes to Sabrac's curses.

"Sabrac, he truly is as powerful as the rumours say, just as expected from one of the greatest wanderers in the Crimson realm." Wilhelmina expresses his admiration to Sabrac's power.

"Do you have something there Wilhelmina that we could use against Sabrac?" Shana asked Wilhelmina.

"Actually there is one thing we have that we could use against him." Wilhelmina answered Shana's question. "Shana can give me some cover. I need to reinforce my ribbons to counter Sabrac's curses." She added.

"Very well then, we will keep him occupied for a while." Shana volunteered to keep him occupied. Shana then faced Sabrac alone. She then released a lot of the power of existence into her sword. The sword then finally glowed with an intense yellow light.

"Sabrac, eat this." Shana then fired a stream of red flames to Sabrac. However, unfortunately, Sabrac is just too fast for her to compete. Just in the neck of time, Sabrac managed to save himself from Shana's attack.

"You're too slow, flame haze." Sabrac made statement about Shana's agility. This made Shana pretty pissed off. Because of her anger, she just recklessly charged to Sabrac. Then their weapons finally clashed.

"Shana I'm done. Here, get this piece of ribbon and wrap it in your shoulders." Wilhelmina instructed all the flame haze under Bel Peol's barrier.

Shana then jumped away from the clashing of their weapons. Because of these, Sabrac chased her. "Where are you going flame haze?" Sabrac chased her. While Sabrac was chasing Shana, Shana then wrapped her arms with it. Moments later, the ribbon glowed and all her cuts she received from Sabrac were healed.

"Finally, I don't need to worry about your curses." Shana v=bragged about her new protection.

After a while, after Shana applied the ribbon to her, Hecate and the others then joined the fight.

On the other side of the field, Sydonay was in a middle of a battle between Sydonay and Tredinor. "Tredinor it looks like you have weaken since the last time we have been." Sydonay asked him.

"It looks like not me but you have suffered the edge. Tredinor said to him.

"Let's see about that." Sydonay transformed into a giant chimaera. The two of them clashed with tremendous strength. Then Tredinor jumped off from his weird animal like creature. He then performed an unrestricted spell which immediately made him grew bigger.

"Let's have fun Sydonay!" Tredinor challenged him into a duel.

"Don't worry Tredinor; your misery has just begun." Sydonay then began to spit fire and poisons out of his mouth. As a reply from Sydonay's attack, Tredinor swing his sword, which immediately had generated a large wave like structure of the power of existence.

Moments later, the two finally found themselves in a stalemate situation. Tredinor can counter out any ranged attacks by Sydonay as well as Sydonay can effectively counter any attacks from Tredinor.

"Hey Sydonay don't make these fight last very long. I have something to do you know." Tredinor then charged to Sydonay with nothing but a spear on his hand. "That was supposedly my line you idiot." Sydonay then blocked Tredinor's spear.

"You're as good as ever, Tredinor." Sydonay made a compliment to Tredinor.

"No, you're wrong Sydonay. I am always good at everything I do. No, I am always better than you!" Tredinor then aggressively harassed Sydonay's standings.

"Is that so, and then let me show how gravely wrong you are." Sydonay blocked Tredinor's attack and punched him the face.

"Not bad for you Sydonay! Now you have made me mad, VERY MAD!" Tredinor then began to gather a lot of the power of existence into his body. "Now face my wrath, Sydonay!" Tredinor charged to Sydonay at full speed.

As the battle inside Bel Peol's unrestricted spell rages on, outside the barrier, Margery along with the flame hazes and the Crimson Denizens finally have secured Misaki City. "Hey what are we going to do with our prisoners? We don't have a room for them. It will be very difficult for us if we keep them here." One of the Crimson Denizens complained.

"I say we kill them." Another flame haze answered his question.

"We can't do that! There were no instructions coming from Sydonay-sama about them, and we can't allow unnecessary bloodsheds here, not anymore." A crimson denizen defended the prisoners.

"All of you stop it. We are not here to argue." Haborym silenced the two groups with a display of power.

"Looks like the devious Crimson Denizens are not so violent after all." Margery complimented Haborym and the Crimson Denizen's actions.

"This is the will of our great general. As I said, we will follow his orders and only his orders." Ribesal, the commander of the auxiliary battalion and third in command of the Crimson Denizen in Misaki City, looked at Margery with a slight feeling of displeasure.

"Fellow Crimson Lords, I wish that the three of us shouldn't make a scene here." Marchosias asked them.

"Marchosias, I have never thought that I will see you in this battlefield." Haborym greeted Marchosias.

"It's been a long time, Ribesal and Haborym." Marchosias greeted them back. "It's strange to see two of the best generals after Sydonay of the Bal Masque to be present in this battle." Marchosias added.

"It's because we trust Sydonay-sama." Haborym answered Marchosias statement.

"Nevertheless, our allies are still trapped in that unrestricted spell." Ribesal states his concern. "I'm afraid the only thing we can do is watch as the battles unfold before us." Haborym supports Ribesal's statement.

"Well, at least we can stay here and guard this land for whatever tricks Bal Masque may have in stored for us!" Marchosias expresses his concern about the threat posed by Sereiden.

"Margery-san! Margery-san!" Satou calls Margery via unrestricted spell.

"What is it, Satou?" Margery asked him.

"I see something in the harridan. It seems that something is not right. There is a heptagon shaped object in the middle of the city." Satou reported his sightings to Bel Peol.

"That's the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning's unrestricted spell. The only thing we can do is watch as the events unfold." Margery answered Satou's inquiry.

"There's more. Inside the spell, it seems that there are two large sources of power of existence. One is the Yuji's Reiji Maigo while the other one is… I don't know. It has similar properties with the Reiji Maigo but it's different and smaller although it is still growing in size." Satou explained his sightings to Margery.

"You mean there are two Reiji Maigo? However, that is impossible. It doesn't make sense." Margery was confused about the flow of events and Satou's sightings.

"One more thing, Margery-san, something is moving inside the fuzetsu to the direction of Bel Peol's unrestricted spell, but its faint compared to the rest of the entities that welds the power of existence. I think, it is a human, but who?" Satou then began to think of might possibly be moving inside the fuzetsu when suddenly Margery interrupted him.

"Is that Kazumi girl together with you?" Margery asked him.

"Now that I thought of it, where is she? Don't tell me…" Satou then realized that Kazumi was gone.

"How reckless, what does she think she can do?" Margery said.

Somewhere in Misaki City, Kazumi was running to the direction of the unrestricted spell. She wants to help Yuji in any ways she can.

"Yuji-kun I wish! I wish to help you!" Kazumi make her sprint into the barrier.

Back to Shana, finally Wilhelmina finished applying the unrestricted spell against Sabrac's curse to the other flame hazes. Shana on the other hand was still engaged into fighting with Sabrac.

"You're a worthy opponent, flame haze." Sabrac expressed his admiration to Shana. "Since you are a worthy opponent, can I have the favour of asking your name?" he asked her.

"Thank you for your words, Sabrac of the Destructive Blade. Remember this, my name is Shana, the Flame Haired Burning Eyes Hunter, wielder of the Nietono no Shana and contractor of the Flame of Heaven." Shana introduced herself to Sabrac with pride.

"No wonder you're a formidable opponent. You are a contractor of a Crimson God, Flame of Heaven – Alastor-sama, the legendary God of Atonement and Destruction. It's my honour to face you, Shana." Sabrac expressed his admiration to Shana and his contractor Alastor.

"You're quite a knowledgeable denizen for a wanderer." Alastor acknowledges Sabrac. Shana then launched an attack to Sabrac. Sabrac immediately countered her attack.

"Indeed! I have known you Alastor-sama from the words of my former lord." Sabrac informed Alastor and Shana about his source of knowledge regarding Alastor.

"Tell me Sabrac, who is this lord of yours that you are talking about." Alastor asked Sabrac.

"It is he who you have sealed in the great abyss, the great God of Creation, the Snake of the Festival – the founder of Bal Masque and one of the five supreme Gods of the Crimson Realm." Sabrac's fury then intensifies as he made his charge to Shana.

"So you are one of his loyal retainers. I acknowledge your power then." Alastor said to Sabrac his acknowledgement while buffing up Shana with the power of existence. Later on, Wilhelmina and the other flame hazes finally came.

"I see so you have reinforcements. I will enjoy this battle of us after all." Sabrac started to release vast amounts of the power of existence he has in reserves.

"I will kill you Sabrac!" Wilhelmina leaped up and charged herself to Sabrac's position. Then a fifteen versus one battle between Sabrac and the flame hazes reinforced with unrestricted spells begin.

On the other side of the field, Sydonay and Tredinor where locked in a one on one battle. Tredinor and Sydonay's clashing where epic. Both sides where neither winning nor losing. It seems that they are going to have a draw.

"It's been a long time since I fought someone in this level." Tredinor happily expresses his appreciation.

"No wonder you're getting rusty Tredinor. I suggest you stopping picking on and bullying the weaklings and start to get real." Sydonay states his suggestion with sarcasm on Tredinor.

"Sydonay, my old friend, you're the one who is getting weaker. I bet you did nothing much in those thousands of years that passed away but watching over your little priestess. Hahaha! Finally I realize it." Tredinor laughed to his heart's content. "Now I know why the great lord asked you to protect Hecate because he realizes you're only good at babysitting." Tredinor states his insult to Sydonay.

"I have enough! Don't you dare involve the great lord and Hecate on this! If you do, you will pay it dearly." Sydonay's fury became evident. Finally, Sydonay's anger had reached its limits. Now, Sydonay starts to transform into a creature that looks like a crossbreed between a dragon, a crocodile, a snake, a lion, a tiger, and a wolf.

"Don't you dare involve those two or I will kill you." Sydonay then released much more power of existence. His power has increased so much already that it starts to dwarf the power that Tredinor is releasing.

"Hey Sydonay, it doesn't mean your big, your strong already. I will prove that to you." Tredinor then also starts to merge with his horse like creature and transformed into a fearsome fast moving creature. "Sydonay, today I will prove to you that extreme agility could defeat extreme strength."

"Then why not test it on me." Sydonay challenged Tredinor.

"You're welcome!" Tredinor then move at very fast speed towards Sydonay. Then the clashing between the two giants continues.

Finally, on the main front, the battle between Hecate and Yuji versus Bel Peol and Morphius were still having no progress. The four of them fight each other's pair. Their level of power is almost the same.

"Hecate-chan, I guess I don't have any choice anymore. I think I should do it now." Yuji asked Hecate for permission.

"I don't know what you are going to do Yuji-kun but if it's something that could threaten your life then I'm against it." Hecate states her concern to Yuji.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yuji answered Hecate's concern with power.

Then Yuji starts to step back and concentrates. He then made an image of the blutsauger attached in a series of chains. Moments later Yuji summoned her blutsauger. After summoning his blutsauger, he then summoned chains attached to the sword.

"Sakai Yuji, your always surprised me. First, you were able to have the Reiji Maigo into your possession. Second, you have gained control of a small army of flame hazes, especially the Flame Haired Burning Eyes Hunter and her contractor the Crimson God Alastor. Third, you were able to enslave the Priestess, the daughter of a Crimson God. Fourth, you are quite gifted with great intelligence, which enables you to learn new spells using the Reiji Maigo and your imagination only. And finally, these, you have made a little kingdom of yours." Bel Peol states her surprise and admiration to the Mystes.

"Is that all!' Yuji asked Bel Peol. "Just to let you know, I don't control the flame hazes because I wanted to. I am not befriending them for the sake of power. They are my friends. I value my friends as much as I want to protect this city and everyone in it. And just to tell you, I will never enslave anyone or anybody especially Hecate-chan and Shana-chan because they are my greatest friends." Yuji expresses his true feelings regarding to how he looked at Shana, Hecate and everyone.

While talking with Bel Peol, Yuji has managed to intensify the power of existence around him to the levels close or equal to the power of the Crimson Gods! "By the way, Bel Peol-san thanks for your power. I will use them to protect this city!" Yuji then started to move at an unbelievable speed. He swings his blutsauger almost a fifteen swings per second.

Every swing Yuji created then took shaped of a crescent. Then the chains made up of the flames of existence Yuji has attached themselves into the attacks Yuji was creating. In the end almost 300 crescents shaped power of existence where created, in which every crescent is attached to a chain.

"Bel Peol-san, this is the end." Yuji then pinned the blutsauger into the ground. Then like guided missiles, the crescents behave more like a boomerang than a wave. All these crescents attacked Bel Peol at once. At first, it seems that Bel Peol's chain defence was very effective, but later on, her chains start to break one after the other.

"I guess this is as far as I can go! I am sorry my great lord! I failed!" Finally, Bel Peol admitted that the Mystes defeated her. Yuji's crescents overwhelmed Bel Peol's defences. She then fell unconscious and falls to the ground.

After Bel Peol's defeat, the chains attached in the insignias started to disappear. The unrestricted spell finally subsides. Nevertheless, Hecate and Yuji's victorious moment was short lived.

"Supreme Throne and Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, I have an announcement! Both of you failed!" Finally, Morphius unrestricted spell finally starts to break apart. His replication was only seconds to completion. Morphius then started the countdown.

"Ten, nine," Yuji sprints into the location of Morphius.

"Eight, seven," Yuji then summoned the blutsauger into his hand.

"Six, five," Morphius clone began to block Yuji as Yuji charged onto the true Morphius.

"Four, three," Yuji then jumped up and kicked the clone away.

"Two, one," Yuji then charged his blutsauger with a lot of the power of existence.

"ZERO" Yuji finally fired a stream of the power of existence onto the real Morphius. When the real Morphius looked up at Yuji, he saw a great stream coming close to him. He then smirked. After that, a vast explosion was created by the blutsauger strike.

Hecate then smiled at Yuji. _"Yuji-kun, that was close!" _She then flew close to Yuji. However, all of a sudden Yuji and Hecate heard a voice.

"Hmmm! I'm impressed, Sakai Yuji!" a voice came out from the crater still filled with smoke. Hecate and Yuji where then frozen into their places. As the debris subsides, a familiar figure came out. It was Yuji! It was him!"

"Sakai Yuji and Supreme Throne… behold! It's me the one and only Morphius, the Illusion Lord – the master of the Great Mirror of Replication and also the new Mystes of the Reiji Maigo!"

-End of Chapter-

Note: I am so sorry people. I am not that good in describing battles. However, don't worry; I will do whatever I can to make it up for it.

Note: For Bel Peol fans don't worry, she not dead. She is just unconscious. For Kazumi fans, don't worry I will give her something in the very near future. For Margery fans and Wilhelmina fans, I am so sorry for the low screening time.

Note: If you have something in mind, don't bother to ask me, just tell me and I will respond to you through Author's notes or notes.

Note: Please don't forget to make reviews. In the reviews, if you insult me, trash talk me, say thank you to me, admire me… nevermind just write your reviews already.

Note: Does anyone here could volunteer and suggest a good name for my fan fiction story. The title Shakugan no Shana, I think this title has been used many times already and thus I need a unique one.

Note: For those people who wanted there reviews to be answered just wait for the next release.

Note: For my fans (I think I don't have any fans) and my followers (I don't think I have any followers) just wait for the next release, Chapter 11 coming soon.

REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:

(For the RNG) (May 20, 2014)

Don't worry dude, I'm going to work thing out. I will try to fix some if possible all the errors that I could find. I think the reason for some of my errors where time management. According to my schedule, I only have two to three hours to make new chapters. In other words, I am trying to compose a file with a speed of more than 1000+ words per hour. That could be the reason why I commit typo errors. Nevertheless, I promise to solve this problem. So thank you for your review.

Thank you for reading Shakugan no Shana: Destiny


	11. Chapter 11 - Between Two Reiji Maigo

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"Supreme Throne and Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, I have an announcement! Both of you failed!" Finally, Morphius unrestricted spell finally starts to break apart. His replication was only seconds to completion. Morphius then started the countdown.

"Ten, nine," Yuji sprints into the location of Morphius.

"Eight, seven," Yuji then summoned the blutsauger into his hand.

"Six, five," Morphius clone began to block Yuji as Yuji charged onto the true Morphius.

"Four, three," Yuji then jumped up and kicked the clone away.

"Two, one," Yuji then charged his blutsauger with a lot of the power of existence.

"ZERO" Yuji finally fired a stream of the power of existence onto the real Morphius. When the real Morphius looked up at Yuji, he saw a great stream coming close to him. He then smirked. After that, a vast explosion was created by the blutsauger strike.

Hecate then smiled at Yuji. _"Yuji-kun, that was close!" _She then flew close to Yuji. However, all of a sudden Yuji and Hecate heard a voice.

"Hmmm! I'm impressed, Sakai Yuji!" a voice came out from the crater still filled with smoke. Hecate and Yuji where then frozen into their places. As the debris subsides, a familiar figure came out. It was Yuji! It was him!"

"Sakai Yuji and Supreme Throne… behold! It's me the one and only Morphius, the Illusion Lord – the master of the Great Mirror of Replication and also the new Mystes of the Reiji Maigo!"

Chapter 11 – Between Two Reiji Maigo

"Behold Bel Peol, the fruit of our success. We finally have unrestricted access of the Reiji Maigo. Finally we can resurrect our great lord." Morphius bragged about his success to the unconscious Bel Peol.

"Don't worry Bel Peol; I shall defeat this guy, no matter what. I shall avenge you, my dear comrade." Morphius then summoned his copied version of the blutsauger.

"Mystes, why won't you try to fight yourself? Let's see if who among the two of us really knows how to use the Reiji Maigo." Morphius then fired a crescent shaped power of existence as he swings the sword.

"No problem with me. I will show you how to use the Reiji Maigo." Yuji then summoned chains to protect himself. As his backup, Hecate then fired her Aster Barrage to Morphius, forcing Morphius to dodge the attack.

"Not bad, Supreme Throne and Mystes. Your combinations are quite destructive. But let me show you my attack." Morphius then transformed himself into a chimaera and began to take flight. Yuji immediately leaped up and started flying in the sky.

"Let's start this aerial battle of ours, Sakai Yuji.' Morphius challenged Yuji into an aerial battle. "I will protect everyone, and I shall win this battle of ours." Yuji then unleashed a barrage of chains to the denizen in front of him.

Then the battle of the two welders of the Reiji Maigo begins.

Meanwhile on the Haridan, breakthrough is finally at hand. Changes started to appear in the screen as the unrestricted spell by Bel Peol finally starts to dissipate. "Margery-san, this is me, Satou. The unrestricted spell that created the heptagon barrier was finally disappearing." Satou reported his sightings to Margery.

"Nice job boy. Now try to monitor the battles from now on. We are finally entering the final stages of this battle." Margery requested Satou to keep an eye on the recently unfolding events. "I understood I keep you updated on the events of this battle." Satou replied to Margery's request.

"Ribesal, Haborym – I have some good news to you. Finally we can enter the battle." Marchosias proudly declared the new situation to the Crimson Lords.

"Ribesal, I tasked you to keep an eye of the Sereiden. Sereiden might make there move while we are away and helping the General and the Priestess." Haborym instructed Ribesal about his new tasked. "I shall provide aide to our great lords.

"No, you should keep on watch of the Sereiden. If Sereiden were to strike us now, my forces would simply be trampled down. Your forces will be good enough in that kind of situation." Ribesal asked Haborym to keep on watch of the coastal perimeter.

'Would you two knock it off? Haborym and Ribesal go and help the Thousand Changes and the Supreme Throne in their battle. I stay here together with my contractor and the flame haze battalion." Marchosias asked them to provide aide for Yuji, Hecate and the rest.

"But in exchange of my stay in defence here, I asked either one of you to put down Sabrac and that giant denizen over there. Do we have a deal?" Marchosias made a deal with them.

"Well, if it's from an old friend of mine, then why not and besides do we have a choice." Ribesal states his confirmation to the deal.

"I agree! So then, I will provide aide to Sydonay-sama and Ribesal, you will take on Sabrac." Haborym instructed to him.

"I always hate it when you start giving random orders. Very well then I agree and besides, Sabrac still owes me one for taking down one of my prey." Ribesal finally agreed to Haborym's offer.

"Now that's its settle, now go away! Your faces reminded me of bad memories." Marchosias instructed them to go away and proceed to the new fronts.

"Take care old buddy!" Ribesal and his army then finally started to move into the position of Sabrac.

"Take care old friend!" Haborym immediately deployed his troops and make there move into the position of Sydonay and Tredinor.

"Hey, Marco did something happened with you and those two commanders." Margery asked Marchosias about his past.

"I might have never told you about this but when I was still actively participating the Crimson wars; I, Ribesal and Haborym once lead our own armies under the flag of the Bal Masque under the Crimson God, Shake of the Festival. I was a cavalry general. Ribesal was the infantry general and Haborym was the artillery general. Once the three of us where present in the field no one in the Crimson Realm could ever defeat us. Until that fateful day, when all of the four gods entered the fight together with their followers, lay siege in Sereiden while our lord continues on creating the paradise. But…" suddenly Marchosias stopped his explanation and lay silent for a while.

"I see so you were defeated. Moreover, because of that, you banished yourself until that day, when you made contract with me to atone for your sins." Margery finished Marchosias explanation.

"Yes I indeed banished and locked myself from the real world until the day I meet you, but it wasn't because I lost the battle. It was because under my command, I lost almost all of my men. If only I could do better. If only I!" Marchosias expressed his depressed and frustrated emotions through his words.

"I see!" Margery then looked at the sky and smiled. "At least you not alone!" she added with the sound remorse coming out from her mouth.

Meanwhile back to Shana and Wilhelmina, the battle was dragging out longer than expected. Shana and Wilhelmina finally start to show signs of fatigue. "Hey Sabrac, where are getting all this power?" Shana asked him.

"That's secret I cannot exposed. Too many denizens already knew my weakness I don't want to add more to it." Sabrac then released a vast amount of the flames of existence.

"He really is someone to be reckoned with. Sabrac summoned more blades around and charges again to Shana! "This time flame haze, I shall finish this small spectacle of ours. We cannot let this battle drag on a little longer. You may have created something to counter my curse but you will still bleed to death stab you as many times as possible."

"He has a point; these ribbons are only good at dispelling the curse. This ribbon does not contribute to healing of any sort." Wilhelmina confirmed Sabrac's claim. "Then the only thing we could do to prevent bleeding to death is to dodge his attacks and finish him. Reinforcement may also arrive here soon." Shana declared her statement!

"Easy to said than done, well then let's try it." Wilhelmina then launched a barrage of ribbons to Sabrac. The other flame hazes also made long-range attack to Sabrac. Finally, Shana fired her own shot of the power of existence with her nietono no shana.

However, Sabrac managed to get only minor damages. He manages to evade all of those attacks done by Shana and Wilhelmina. Now Sabrac then began his counterattack.

"Congratulate yourselves flame hazes for one of your teammate has already defeated the strategist Bel Peol." Sabrac then charges to the group as fast a lightning.

"And I think there is only one guy who could defeat an individual like that! It's Yuji" Shana then stopped Sabrac's advance with her sword.

"Destructive Blade Sabrac, why do choose to fight in Bel Peol's side rather than Sydonay and Hecate." Shana asked Sabrac as there blades made an epic clash. Sabrac then pulled out his sword from the clash and then swing it again to Shana. Shana, still, has successfully blocked Sabrac's attack.

"It is for the revival of my great lord, snake of the festival. My only desire in this moment is to witness his revival personally." Sabrac then jumped off and swung his sword in the distance.

"Why do you want to revive him so badly?" Alastor asked Sabrac while Shana and Sabrac where hovering with a considerable distance.

"It is because, if it wasn't for him, I would be nothing but just another denizen. He gave me life. He gave me power. He gave me everything I have. Thus I owe him so many favours and now it is my turn to pay him back." Sabrac then charges to Shana with full force. Shana was about to counter his strike when suddenly she lost her balance due to fatigue.

Now Shana is open to Sabrac's attacks. Sabrac took this opportunity and thus he charged to her with an even more powerful strike. However, all of a sudden, he was stopped by something.

When he looked around the place, he noticed something different. Now the odds where suddenly flipped upside down. Shana took the opportunity to escape and regain her footing.

"Unrestricted Spell: Earth Separation" four spellcaster crimson denizen surrounded the two from all the cardinal direction. Then the earth shock hard. An earthquake immediately resulted as the spell insignia surrounded them until it became a magic circle.

"Impossible! It can't be…" Sabrac immediately start to lose his power as the earthquake became more intense. Shana on the other side was left confused and disturbed about the recent development of events.

"Unrestricted Spell: Heavy Earth!" another crimson denizen activated a spell.

"No! This can't be happening, why my fellow crimson denizen, why are you siding with the flame haze!" Sabrac cried as he was pinned down to the Earth.

As the piece of the land they were standing on finally have risen high into the air, veins like structures began to rupture, weakening Sabrac in the process.

"So this is Sabrac's true weakness. I finally understand it! The one we are fighting is only his humanoid form. The true his is the entire battlefield itself." Wilhelmina finally understood the mechanics of how Sabrac.

"Yes, that is his primary weakness. However, this is only one of his two weaknesses. The one is to separate him from the Earth and…" Wilhelmina soon interrupted Ribesal as he was stating Sabrac's weakness. "And his second weakness is to dispel his curse." Ribesal was amazed of Wilhelmina when she said that to him.

"So, I see, someone has already made a counter for his curse. I most congratulate you for…" Wilhelmina interrupted him again as he was stating his congratulations to her. "The one who made the spell is a friend of mine; Johan, the eternal lover and Pheles, the beautiful whim."

'I see" Ribesal responded to her answer. "So then let's finish this job." He then lined up the Crimson Denizens in the auxiliary battalion in a surrounding formation.

"Hey, were not going to lose. My fellow flame hazes prepare your weapons." Wilhelmina ordered the flame haze to prepare themselves for the final blow.

Flashback

"Sabrac, I have a prophecy." The snake of the festival states to Sabrac that he has a prophecy.

"What is it, milord?" Sabrac asked him.

"Do you see what I see?" The Snake of the Festival asked him.

"Yes milord. The army of flame hazes, Crimson Gods, and their subjects are closing in to the Sereiden." Sabrac answered his lord with ease.

"No, that's not what I wanted for you to see. I ask you do you see what I envisioned." The crimson god asked him again.

"I don't understand" Sabrac replied to his question.

"I see. Now I shall enlighten you. One day in the future, thousands of years after my fellow, Crimson Gods shall seal me; one man will raise to finish what I started. This time, he will not repeat my mistake. He will build a bridge to connect the two worlds. He will unite the two mortal enemies with nothing but his will and determination. He will create a world where peace can finally be attained. When the time comes, I shall return into this world to guide him. Be sure that this man I want to meet is worthy to walk my path." The Snake of the Festival first informed him about his vision. He then ordered him to check the man of the prophecy if he is worthy.

"Yes milord! Then shall I inform the Trinity about your vision!" Sabrac asked his lord.

"No! It's not time for them to know this yet and besides I want to see it for myself the fate that was in stored for my Trinity, especially to Hecate!" the Snake of the Festival declines to his subjects suggestion.

"I understand. Milord!" Sabrac then stood up and watched the skies as the final battle was fast approaching.

End of Flashback

"I guess I need to survive for now! I still have a task to finish!" Sabrac then closed his eyes. Next, the power of existence within him began to condense and the unrestricted spell for teleportation began to activate.

"Fire at will!" Ribesal finally ordered the firing order to the Crimson Denizens under his command.

"Fire" Wilhelmina screamed her order to the flame hazes.

"MILORD! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Sabrac then transformed himself into a ball of light. He then quietly launched himself into the sky, just in time to escape the plethora of power of existence.

"Finally we have defeated him!" Wilhelmina proudly sighed as she looked into the sky.

"No, he was able to escape away. That guy sure is good especially in the art of escaping!" Ribesal denied that they have finished Sabrac and claimed that he escapes.

"He escapes, no way! Where did he go?" Wilhelmina was infuriated about the news.

"Who knows and besides he is always excellent in doing that kind of job." Ribesal disappointedly calmed Wilhelmina down.

"I see! At least I finally know that reason behind his power, right Shana?" Wilhelmina asked Shana for confirmation. However, when she looked at her side, Shana was not there.

"Hey, Ribesal did you a red haired flame haze who was standing just behind me." Wilhelmina asked him.

"Ah, you mean that girl, she ran away into that direction! Well I guess it is time to follow her. We need to provide support for the Mystes and the Priestess." Ribesal said.

"I agree!" Wilhelmina and the flames hazes along with Ribesal and the Crimson Denizens immediately move to the place where Hecate and Yuji where fighting with Morphius.

After the battle between Sabrac and Shana and company's battle was concluded, on the other side of the battlefield, Sydonay and Tredinor were still locked in a fierce and bloody battle. Their power is almost the same and their standings are of equal footing. No one of the two were either winning or losing.

"Hey Sydonay just give up already, I'm already starting to get tired of this." Tredinor complained to Sydonay as he was attacking him with all his might.

"I will only raise my hand if you were already down and defeated. I'll make sure that you will never stand again." Sydonay state his resolved to Tredinor.

"_Sydonay-sama, this is me, Haborym! I and the beachfront battalion is coming to your location, give us orders" _Haborym finally made contact to Sydonay through unrestricted spell after almost half an hour without any communication.

"_What happened to the tasked I requested to you?" _Sydonay asked him.

"_Milord, it was Marchosias of the Fangs of Devastation together with his contractor and the flame haze battalion who took my place and my army in the frontlines!" _Haborym answered Sydonay's concern indirectly.

"_I see so the former cavalry commander of Bal Masque took charged of a flame haze army. Sure time did so many changes in this world." Very well then, help me here." _Sydonay smirked after hearing Haborym's statement while fighting Tredinor in a melee battle.

"Hey, Sydonay what are you smiling about." Tredinor asked him.

"Nothing, I just realized that we are already winning this war. As far as I can see, someone has already defeated both Bel Peol and Sabrac. The only thing left for us here in this battlefield is you and Morphius." Sydonay then punched him in the stomach then fired some power of existence from his mouth to Tredinor.

"I see so you gained some morale after realizing you're so called victory. Well then, I will tell you about our plan. Do you Sydonay that what we are doing here is just to buy Morphius some time to copy the Mystes along with his Reiji Maigo and it seems it was a success. Look over there and you will see the fruits of our success." Tredinor finally confessed to Sydonay the true plan of Bal Masque.

After Tredinor's statement, Sydonay then looks at the battle that was unfolding in the location of Yuji and Hecate. What he saw completely took him by surprise. Hecate and Yuji were in neck-to-neck battle with Morphius and it seems that they both on even grounds, even though Morphius is using more power than the two of them. "Is that what you me to see, an even battle between a rookie and a veteran and it seems that the two of them were fighting in a draw situation."

"Impossible, how could that Mystes fight him like that. This is insane!" Tredinor was shocked at the situation he witnessed.

"That's why you should not take someone like him that lightly." Sydonay then uppercut Tredinor sending him fly away. While in mid-air, Sydonay then followed a kicked into his stomach, kick his back to the ground. Finally, Sydonay then made a final strike punching him in his chest area while he was on the ground.

"Tredinor, this is the end." Sydonay then cast a spell an unrestricted spell on him. Sydonay then restrained him, disabling his movements. Tredinor then started to shrink in size until he was back to his usual humanoid size. "I lost; you were stronger than me after all, Sydonay!" He then fell unconscious and lying down in the ground.

"No, it was I who is weak. I'm sorry if this thing has happened to you, brother!" Sydonay then leave him behind to provide help to Yuji and the rest.

"_Sydonay-sama, you're orders please!" _Haborym asked him.

"_Proceed to the location of the Mystes and the Supreme Throne! In addition, try to recall Ribesal and his team. We need to wrap this thing out." _ Sydonay ordered Haborym.

"_I understood, Sydonay-sama!" _Haborym replied.

Back to Yuji and Hecate, the battle between them and Morphius seems to be never ending. Yuji always makes counters against Morphius' attacks while Hecate made her attacks to hurt him. "Yuji-kun, are you alright?" Hecate asked him.

"I'm fine for now. Nevertheless, Morphius is one tough opponent. Do you have any ideas how to beat him?" Yuji asked Hecate.

"I would have done it long ago if I have any." Hecate replied to Yuji's inquiry.

"Hmm! I should have known it!" Yuji then makes a strike using the blutsauger to Morphius. Morphius then immediately countered his strike with his own blutsauger copy.

"Mystes, how long are we going to do this battle. This is getting way too long for a match of this scale." Morphius said to Yuji.

"How long do I have to fight you? I fight until I ensured the safety of this city and my love ones. That's all!" Yuji then released a vast amount of the power of existence, enabling him to move at very fast speeds. However, Morphius immediately made a complete replicate of the technique that Yuji is now using. Now, the two moves and clashed faster than anything else in this encounters clash.

Like planes performing a dogfight, the two of them were flying at blinding speeds. Not one of them lets the other get the advantage. Yuji swings and slashes his blutsauger to Morphius while Morphius was keeps on dodging Yuji's attack.

"Mystes, you are one of the best opponent whom I have ever fought with. You were able to fight me neck-to-neck even though I am using your own powers against you. Because of that, you have my praises." Morphius expresses his admiration to the tough Mystes.

"It's my pleasure to hear that from you." Yuji thanked him.

Then the two continued their clashes. The battle continues to rage on for a long time already. Finally, the Mystes felt the fatigue inside him. His movements were getting slower and slower by the minute.

"Mystes, I enjoyed this duel. Unfortunately, for you, you are now entering the limits of your body. Well then, let's end this fun between us." Morphius finally closed in to attack him. Yuji still trying to recover himself from exhaustion continued dodges him. This time, the fight is starting to have side on Morphius.

Finally, the Mystes give in to the attacks made by Morphius. Morphius attacks at last made impact at Yuji, pushing Yuji to the corners. Yuji now was on the defensive. There is nothing for him to do but to defend himself from the attacks made by his opponent. Now Yuji became Morphius punching bag.

Watching Yuji being turned into a punching bag, Hecate tried to intervene the battle again. She tried to catch Morphius attention so that Yuji will have some more time. Nevertheless, Morphius does not even bother as his chains can protect him from Hecate's attack. Now, Hecate getting more desperate is starting to tap in to her reserved power of existence.

"_Yuji-kun, I'm sorry I not much of help to you! I want to help you Yuji, so please bear with me for a while!" _Hecate finally clears out her resolve and his serious. "Morphius, I will never forgive you if you touch him one more time."

"_I'm sorry Yuji-kun, but I think I need to do these after all." _Hecate expresses her apologies to Yuji about her indecisiveness in battle. Then Yuji saw pictures and scenes. What made him dropped to his knees was when he saw Hecate trying to overexertthe power of existence on her. Finally, he saw what would end up of Hecate if she continues to do it she will disappear.

'Hecate" Yuji mustered all of his strength from his battered body.

Now Hecate has begun on mustering every piece of the power of existence into the trigon. Her trigon then began to float into the sky.

"Unrestricted Spell – Activate" a small magic circle then appeared under Morphius, disabling his movements. Then behind him, a black sphere was starting to take shape, sucking in everything around them, including Hecate's power of Existence.

"With the power bestowed to me by the Snake of the Festival" Hecate then began to chant her very own unrestricted spell. "Hecate, stop it!" Yuji silently said his words.

"_On my stead, you shall live for me, Yuji-kun!" _Hecate states her wish to Yuji.

"Gate of Abyss that leads to the bottomless ends of the eleven worlds" Hecate continued her chant.

"Don't die Hecate, I order you don't die!" Yuji screamed with all his might. Then his pupils began to disappear. Slowly his consciousness began to drift away. _"Why is this happening to me? I am losing control of my body. I cannot move anymore. Shana!" _Then finally, the power of existence inside Yuji is starting to get dimmer and dimmer. "Shana, please save everyone for… my… sake." Yuji muttered his final words before he was unconscious.

Then all of a sudden, someone kicked Hecate from the back. Her spell was interrupted. 'Hey, don't die yet Supreme Throne, if you die Yuji might hate me and may never talk to me anymore." Shana made her point clear to Hecate who is still is very depressed about her unworthy actions and Yuji's state of condition.

"I guess I have to fight him after all together with you." Shana said to Hecate.

"Be careful! His is not your usual opponent. He has a copy of the Reiji Maigo within him." Hecate warned Shana about the existence of a false Reiji Maigo.

"Don't worry, I will be very careful" Shana then smirked with excitement.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Misaki City, one human is running alone in the streets field with debris from the battles. It was Kazumi. She is nowhere near yet to her destination, but she nevermind that. Instead, she was worried of Yuji.

"Yuji-kun, please, be fine! Please, be ok! Please, be fine!" Kazumi continued her dash to the place where Yuji is.

-End of Chapter-

Note: I am so sorry people. I am not that good in describing battles. However, don't worry; I will do whatever I can to make it up for it.

Note: Margery and Marchosias fans, there you have it. However, I think it is still too small I guess. I don't really know Marchosias background story, so I made one. Today and from now on, he will become the former Cavalry General of Bal Masque. And oh yes, what is Kazumi doing in the middle of road running like crazy while a battle was happening somewhere in the city. Well the answer for that is that really don't know either. I just feel like I want her running in the city I think. Joke! Don't worry you will know it soon.

Note: If you have something in mind, don't bother to ask me, just tell me and I will respond to you through Author's notes or notes.

Note: Please don't forget to make reviews. In the reviews, if you insult me, trash talk me, say thank you to me, admire me… nevermind just write your reviews already.

Note: Does anyone here could volunteer and suggest a good name for my fan fiction story. The title Shakugan no Shana, I think this title has been used many times already and thus I need a unique one.

Note: For those people who wanted there reviews to be answered just wait for the next release.

Note: For my fans (I think I don't have any fans) and my followers (I don't think I have any followers) just wait for the next release, Chapter 12 coming soon.

REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:

(There were no reviews received today.)

Thank you for reading Shakugan no Shana: Destiny


	12. Chapter 12 - True Nature

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"_On my stead, you shall live for me, Yuji-kun!" _Hecate states her wish to Yuji.

"Gate of Abyss that leads to the bottomless ends of the eleven worlds" Hecate continued her chant.

"Don't die Hecate, I order you don't die!" Yuji screamed with all his might. Then his pupils began to disappear. Slowly his consciousness began to drift away. _"Why is this happening to me? I am losing control of my body. I cannot move anymore. Shana!" _Then finally, the power of existence inside Yuji is starting to get dimmer and dimmer. "Shana, please protect everyone… my…" Yuji muttered his final words before he was unconscious.

Then all of a sudden, someone kicked Hecate from the back. Her spell was interrupted. 'Hey, don't die yet Supreme Throne, if you die Yuji might hate me and may never talk to me anymore." Shana made her point clear to Hecate who is still is very depressed about her unworthy actions and Yuji's state of condition.

"I guess I have to fight him after all together with you." Shana said to Hecate.

"Be careful! His is not your usual opponent. He has a copy of the Reiji Maigo within him." Hecate warned Shana about the existence of a false Reiji Maigo.

"Don't worry, I will be very careful" Shana then smirked with excitement.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Misaki City, one human is running alone in the streets field with debris from the battles. It was Kazumi. She is nowhere near yet to her destination, but she nevermind that. Instead, she was worried of Yuji.

"Yuji-kun, please, be fine! Please, be ok! Please, be fine!" Kazumi continued her dash to the place where Yuji is.

Chapter 12 – True Nature

"So a Flame Haze and a Crimson Lord against me. I have never thought in my life that I will encounter such a situation. Moreover, it is the Flame Haired Burning Eyes Hunter and the Supreme Throne. I have never felt so honoured in my life." Morphius happily expresses his feelings of appreciation to his opponents.

"Hey, Supreme Throne let me remind you again. Don't you dare ever die today in front of me or else…?" Shana made her statement.

"Hmm! Still Yuji-kun was badly hurt because of my incompetence. I oath to protect to him and declared myself as his shield, but instead of me protecting him, it was he who was protecting me all along. Now, for Yuji's sake, I must die and drag this idiot down to the great abyss with me." Hecate expressed her sincere feeling for Yuji as she regret being so useless to him.

"I would like to see you disappear in front of me, you know that. You know Hecate, once my way to him was easier than I have even imagined but because of you and Kazumi, competition for his heart became clear. Because of that, I have to undergo many challenges just to monopolize him. However, I don't know what you did to him but it seems that he was attached to you in some ways to the point that he just asked me to protect you unconsciously. It seems that his wish is for you to survive." Shana explained her desire to see Hecate disappear right there but her thoughts of Yuji stop her in doing so to the Supreme Throne.

"Hey this is too much chit-chat already you know. This fight is getting more boring than I anticipated it to be." Morphius said to the two with frustration.

After his statement, Morphius then launched a barrage of chains to the two fighter. It was succeeded with crescent shaped attacks. The two, fortunately, has successfully evaded all those strikes. "Hey, this is one pretty hard battle you know that.' Shana complained to Hecate.

"He is too powerful indeed. I cannot even land a clean strike to him." Hecate said.

"Hey pipsqueaks, is that all you can do. You know what, that Mystes could do a struggle even better than that. Don't tell me the two of you were already surpassed by that Mystes." Morphius said to the two with an agitated voice.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Hecate then raised her trigon then triangles started to appear around her. "Hey Hecate, don't you dare repeat that unrestricted spell again." Shana requested Hecate.

"Don't worry I don't!" Hecate replied.

"Power of existence that blanket the Earth with its pure power, I summon you! Disarm my opponent!" Hecate chanted an unrestricted spell. Then all of the sudden, the triangles that once revolves around Morphius suddenly stopped and attached themselves to him. Moments later, the chains and the flames around him suddenly disappeared, leaving his powerless for a while.

"What did you do Hecate?" Shana asked her.

"Attack him with all you might before the spell I casted in him disappears." Hecate ordered Shana. Then Shana charged to Morphius with all her might. "Morphius, I will kill you!" Shana screamed to him.

"By the way, Shana, thank you for teaching this Mystes how to fight with swords. I can still defend myself you know." Morphius then mustered every piece of the power of existence on him and raised the blutsauger preparing for counterattack.

"You can't mimic Yuji perfectly you know that!" Shana answered him.

"But I know everything that this Mystes was thinking. I have his memories, his thoughts, and his feelings, and I am a bit surprised. Hayy! This Mystes is very pathetic when it comes to love." Shana was then stopped by her tracks hearing about that.

"Then tell me what he truly feels! I want to know! Does he love any of us and if he does, who among us does he choose?" Shana asked him.

"Hey, Shana attacked him now. Don't be stubborn. I cannot hold this insignia any longer. I'm running out of power." Hecate complained to her.

"Shana, listen to the Supreme Throne. Attack him now! Don't be stubborn." Alastor asked her with concern.

"The one that this Sakai Yuji loved is…" Morphius was then interrupted when strikes coming from two directions attacked Morphius.

"Hey Shana, let's get out of here." Alastor screamed to her. Shana immediately backed away from the battle.

"Are you alright?" Hecate asked her.

"Yes, I am." Shana answered.

"Sorry where late." Wilhelmina expressed her apologies to the two fighters.

"Hecate, sorry If I am late." Sydonay states his sincere apologies to her.

"So, this is what happened here. The energy surge I felt just a while ago, it was the result of the clashing between the two Reiji Maigos." Haborym states his opinion.

"Morphius, the illusion lord, long time no see! Do you still remember me? Ribesal asked him.

"No, I don't and who are you." Morphius asked him while kneeling in the ground and holding on to the Blutsauger.

"I am the one who you nearly have killed after our great Crimson God was sealed." Ribesal said to him.

"So what then, I am not the kind of man who remembers those I killed." Morphius replied to Ribesal.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me!" Ribesal was about to charge at Morphius when he was stop by Sydonay.

"Don't do it or you'll die, Ribesal!" Ribesal, still agitated, was forced to back down. He then lowered his weapon after Sydonay stopped him.

"So it's 300 to 1 huh! I see! So entertain me!" Finally, Morphius restored all his powers after being silenced by Hecate.

"I'm sorry, that was the only I can do. I have lost all my reserves. I'm sorry but that's the only thing I can do." Hecate then collapsed and lay down on the ground, unconscious. Sydonay then carried her away from the battle and brought her close to Yuji.

"Hecate, please stay here for a while. Take a rest! Mystes, your truly are amazing. You have lasted a bit longer against Morphius than I even thought. Well then, take a rest you two, both of you deserved it anyway. Well take it from here!" Sydonay then put Hecate down and place her hand into Yuji's hand, take his leave and joined in to the battle.

"Hecate, you truly love the Mystes aren't you? Well then enjoy this gift of privacy for the two of you." Sydonay smirked as he was flying into the battlefield, where both the flame hazes and the crimson denizens are fighting Morphius with all strength they have.

What Sydonay failed to realize that when he placed Hecate's hand into Yuji's hand, after he leave the two behind, a magic circle then appeared around the two individuals.

Back to the battlefield, Shana and Wilhelmina along with the combined armies of the flame hazes under Wilhelmina and the Crimson Denizens under Sydonay were ferociously fighting Morphius. On the other hand, Morphius was laughing like crazy, as he whipped them with his chains and slashed and sliced them with his blutsauger.

"I have never since such a scene for the last three thousand years. A handful of flame hazes and an army of crimson denizens were ganging up against me. Well then, show me what you've got!" Morphius aggressively asked for more from the group.

Later on, Sydonay finally made his appearance in the battlefield. Without wasting time and hesitation, he then launched a barrage of large fireballs of highly concentrated power of existence. Moments later, it directly hit Morphius.

"Hey Sydonay, is that your best shot already. I am quite disappointed you know that. As far as these battle goes, that Mystes and the Supreme Throne can show up a better fight than the all of you combined. I was expecting a lot more than you were. For that, I shall punish you all." Morphius then launched one of Yuji's ultimate technique, which finished Bel Peol.

"Now feel my wrath you weaklings!" Morphius then swings his blutsauger by almost 100 times to his targets. After that, hundreds of chains appeared in front of them. The crescent shape attacks then bind themselves to the chains, creating the fearsome guided crescents.

The crescent chains then attack everyone on the ground, decimating everyone on this path. In just one attack, many of the armies on Shana and Sydonay's side were killed.

"Sydonay, this is the power of a Mystes, the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo!" Morphius laughed to his heart's content while watching is opponents run for their lives.

While the one sided battle was taking place in Shana and Sydonay's side, Hecate and Yuji on the other hand is glowing bright. While the two were holding their hands together, green and silver flames were moving back and forth around them two. Then all of a sudden, a synchronization spell was accidentally activated.

"Where am I?" A voice asked himself where he was in a world of pure darkness.

"Who am I?" A voice asked again, this time for his name.

Then out of the darkness, a shiver of light finally emerged. He tried to close his field of vision but when he reactivated his field of vision, it was still the same, a world coloured in black with a small blue flame in front of him.

"What am I doing here?" A voice asked again. When he tried of thinking more about his surroundings, he then noticed something familiar. When he tried to identify it, he then realizes it was his body.

"So I have a body after all. Now what is that thing?" The figure in blanketed by darkness stretched out what he thought was his arms. Then the blue flame came closer to him. Finally, it reaches the thing that he thought was his hand. Then he closed his field his vision again.

Moments later he reactivated his field of vision, and this time it was not anymore a world of pure darkness that shows up to him but a sphere surrounded by gears where he was the centre of everything inside it.

"Where am I? Who am I?" The voice asked himself.

"My master, finally, we have meet!" Another voice called him Master.

"Master? Me? Who am I?" a voice asked the mysterious voice who called him Master earlier.

"Who are you? Let me show you, Master, who you truly are!" The voice then created something which is alike to an unrestricted spell but with a different style. Then memories, thoughts, ideas, and emotions start to flood the owner of the voice who was on a centre of a sphere.

"Who am I – who am I – I am Sakai Yuji! Yes, I am Sakai Yuji!" Yuji then declared the voice was he. Then he looked around him and wonders where that voice coming from did or who was talking to him.

"Who are you?" Yuji asked the voice.

"Who am I, I am you!" The voice answered him.

"Me?" Yuji asked him.

"Yes, I am you, the Reiji Maigo!" The voice claimed that he was the Reiji Maigo.

"Then I am- I am- I am inside the Reiji Maigo!" Yuji finally realizes where he was. "But Reiji Maigo, how come you have a voice and how come I am inside you, Reiji Maigo! And what are you talking about that you are me?" Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"I am a different entity. You are also a different entity. Nevertheless, we are one!" The Reiji Maigo answered Yuji in a rather indirect way.

"What do you mean? I do not understand you. You are saying that we are two different beings and yet you admit we are one!" Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"You are my soul that made me alive. You are my body that give me a physical entity. You are my mind that directs my power. You are my heart that provides emotions for me to work. In other words, I am the presence, the existence that bound you to reality. I am your servant and you are my lord." The Reiji Maigo honestly tells Yuji its true nature and the relation between the two of them.

"I still don't get it! However, I wonder about one thing, why did you end inside me?" Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"That question is out of my realm of knowledge. The only thing I know is that the two of us are bound to the chains of fate. I am destined to become part of your since the day I was created." The Reiji Maigo replied to Yuji's question. However, it did not answered his questions.

"Hey Reiji Maigo-san, since when did you know how to talk to me. Yeaks! I'm sorry Reiji Maigo-san! I did not ask you that question because I underestimate your intelligence. I just want to ask why you chose to talk to me this time." Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo a question.

"I'm sorry Master, but the answer to that question is also out of my realm of knowledge. I'm sorry if I am not of use for you!" The Reiji Maigo answered him.

"No I think I know the answer of your question. Sakai Yuji!" a voice suddenly made a debut on the scene.

"Who are you?" Yuji asked the other mysterious voice.

"I'm sorry if I failed to introduce myself first! I am Johan – the first Mystes of the Reiji Maigo!" Johan finally made an appearance inside the Reiji Maigo.

"So, you are Johan, the Eternal Lover, and the one that was sealed inside the Reiji Maigo?" Yuji asked him.

"Yes! Wow – so you have known me already!" Johan said.

"Yes, all thanks to Pheles!" Yuji responded to Johan's reply. "By the way, what did you know about the Reiji Maigo?" Yuji asked Johan.

"This Reiji Maigo we have here is not anymore the original Reiji Maigo! This one is your own modified Reiji Maigo!" Johan answered Yuji's question.

"Modified Reiji Maigo – since when did I modified the Reiji Maigo?" Yuji asked Johan again.

"You are truly impressive, second Mystes of the Reiji Maigo! Your will and determination alone change the basic functions of the Reiji Maigo. Supposedly, the Reiji Maigo doesn't have an intelligence to begin with. However, because of your will power, unconsciously, you have modified the Reiji Maigo! Not only that, you are now also the keeper of the Reiji Maigo, all thanks to the Priestess." Johan answered again Yuji's question.

"And oh everything we have here now was made possible by the Supreme Throne. Her power enables you to connect yourself to the Reiji Maigo and to me!" Johan added."

"Supreme Throne… Hecate! Where is Hecate-chan?" Yuji asked Johan about Hecate's location!

"Don't worry Sakai Yuji, she's safe, and she's right there!" All of a sudden, Hecate materializes on his front. After she was materialize, she falls right into him. Yuji then catches her unconscious body.

"Hecate-chan, don't worry I right here with you!" Then memories about Hecate being attacked by Morphius began to resurface into his thoughts.

"Hecate-chan don't worry, I'm going to protect from here on! I am sorry if I wasn't there when you need me the most!" Yuji's tears then began to drop into Hecate's unconscious body.

"Actually Sakai Yuji, the reason why we are here today talking with each other is because of her. Someone I think must have manually connected both of you by physical contact." Johan made his guess about the current situation.

"What do you mean by physical contact?" Yuji asked Johan.

"Hayyyy! The physical contact I mean is that the two of you holding each other's hand. While the two of you were holding each other's hand, I think a spell was activated as yours and her power of existence began to circulate from both of your bodies!" Johan thoroughly explained his point.

"But she's unconscious, how did she do it – no – is Hecate-chan alright?" Yuji asked Johan.

"I think she is just exhausted but if you want to revive her, you can revive her by transferring some of your power to her." Johan suggested to Yuji about to revive Hecate.

Without any second thoughts, Yuji then tried to channel out the power of existence inside the Reiji Maigo and tried to connect it Hecate! A great surge of power then flowed from Yuji into Hecate.

"Yu... Yuji-kun, is that you?" Hecate asked Yuji.

"Yes, this is me!" Yuji then touched Hecate's hand with both his hands. Suddenly, all of Hecate's memories in the battle began to flow into Yuji. Yuji then saw everything that happen, especially Hecate's attempt of taking out Morphius in exchange of her life.

"Yu… Yuji-kun, is that you?" Hecate asked Yuji again.

"Yes this is me! Do not worry Hecate-chan; I will protect you even if it may cost me my life.

"Thank you and you are alive Yuji-kun. I feel contented right now! I'm already happy that I saw your face again." Hecate then stood up on her two feet and looked around her.

"Where are we Yuji-kun and who is this guy?" Hecate then summons her trigon and aims it to Johan.

"Hey, calm down there, Hecate-chan! I am not your opponent! I am Johan, the one that was sealed by Pheles, the beautiful whim." Johan defensively states his identity.

"I don't trust you! I will kill you if you do something to Yuji-kun!" Hecate protectively covered Yuji from Johan.

"Hecate-chan don't worry, He is a friend. He is not our enemy." Hecate after hearing Yuji's statement lowered her weapon. "I ask you again Yuji-kun, where are we." Hecate asked Yuji about their location.

"Hecate-chan, we are inside the Reiji Maigo. It was you who made it possible, right?" Yuji said.

"I can't really remember much, Yuji-kun, but this is under my synchronization spell. Who activated his spell anyway?" Hecate asked.

"It was you who made this connection happen. Your power made it all possible." Johan answered her question about who activated the spell.

"I see! Now it all makes sense!" Hecate finally understood. The Hecate looked up and then she saw a black insignia inscribed.

"That black insignia, it can't be?" Hecate finally has seen the black insignia that Yuji once described to her.

"Johan, do you see a black insignia up there?" Hecate asked Johan.

"Oh that one, I also wonder what that insignia is for. That insignia is coated with black flames that also serve as protection the Reiji Maigo. Moreover, that inscribing is a seal and at the same time permanent binding unrestricted spell." Johan described his observation about the black insignia.

"That insignia belongs to the Gods right?" Hecate asked him again.

"Yes it is! The only thing I wonder is who in the five supreme Gods casted that unrestricted spell!" Johan replied leaving Hecate with no words. _"Black flames and supreme gods, looks like someone fits in the description. Yuji-kun what is you relation with my father?" _Hecate asked herself.

Then as Hecate and Johan were talking about something Yuji's attention began to drift away into the battle outside them.

"Master! I know you are concerned about something. For that, I will show you the outside world." The Reiji Maigo then made cinematic view of the battle the rages on around the city. When the cinematic view finally came live, Yuji was surprised about the result of the battle outside them.

"No – No! This can't be happening!" Yuji then helplessly watches as Morphius destroyed and annihilated the crimson denizens as well as the flame hazes. Yuji's anger began to rise as he saw his comrades fall one after the other.

"Milord, what do you wish to do!" the Reiji Maigo asked Yuji!

"I don't know! I think I can't do anything right now!" Yuji answered him with a downhearted voice.

Hecate then looked at Yuji and wonder what could she do to ease up Yuji's dismay.

"I think Supreme Throne, Hecate-sama; you should show your affection to him this time. This is best time for you to show your support to him." Johan said to the Supreme Throne.

"WH-What are you talking about?" Hecate asked Johan while feeling embarrassed.

"I know that you are in love with Sakai Yuji… so why not show him a piece of you love to him?" Johan asked Hecate.

"If I do that, would you think Yuji-kun will feel a lot better?" Hecate asked Johan.

"Yes, I am sure of that! Now, Hecate-sama, I think you should do it now!" Johan advised Hecate on what to do. Moments later, she walked close to Yuji and began to hug him.

"Yuji-kun, I know that you are worried! That is why I am here for you. So Yuji-kun, dropped all your frustrations to me and don't worry about me, I will do my best if it is for you!"

"Hecate-chan! Thank you for being there with me when I need you the most!" Yuji then touches her right. All of the sudden, Hecate move to her left and kissed him in the check!

'Hecate-chan!" Yuji was left frozen while looking at Hecate!

"Thank you Yuji-kun! In addition, do your best! Don't be afraid! I am always here with you!" Hecate expresses her thoughts to Yuji.

"Yuji-kun! Now I asked what you are going to do!" Hecate asked him!

"What should I do? I want to protect everyone! I want to have the power to protect everyone! I want to become strong!" Yuji screamed out all his frustrations and asked for power.

"Is that what you want, Master?" The Reiji Maigo asked him!

"Yes! Reiji Maigo!" Yuji answered him with all his might!

"Very well then, Master received the full power of the Reiji Maigo! Receive my offerings to you my great lord!" The Reiji Maigo offered himself to Yuji!

"Thank you, Reiji Maigo!" then the gears around the Reiji Maigo started to turn very vividly at last! The Reiji Maigo then began to disappear, as its power became one with Yuji.

"Hey Yuji, the answer of why the Reiji Maigo has been modified is that it was because of you! The Reiji Maigo followed what your heart wish! And now, the Reiji Maigo is now in your full control." Johan then turned his back on Yuji and walked close to Hecate.

"Hecate-sama, one piece of advice, tells him that you love him next time!" The finally Johan disappeared together with the Reiji Maigo as it was reabsorbed back into Yuji.

"Yes, I will!" Hecate answered.

"Now Hecate-can, let's go back!" Yuji asked Hecate. Hecate then smiles and holds Yuji's hand. Then all of a sudden, a white light came out.

Back to the real world, while the battle rages out and Morphius now appears to be more victorious than ever, a vast column of energy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Its origin came from the site where Yuji and Hecate were resting. Then all of a sudden, clouds began to circulate above the sky looming under Misaki City!

Thunderclaps began to tune in the sky! Forks of lightning appeared in the clouds. Finally the column of light stopped. Then two figures began to emerge in the sky.

"_Sky that envelops this Earth_

_I call on you today_

_From all four cardinal directions_

_Let the lightning dance in the sky!" _a man figure in the sky chants a spell.

"LIMELIGHT" Finally a scream was heard from the sky. Then four magic circle appeared around Morphius. Then thousands of lightning bolts rained down from the sky! Every chain Morphius had created was destroyed and burned. Finally, a female figure appeared beside the man! She then launched a barrage of Asters. After the strike, Morphius' chains and crescents were destroyed leaving open for the next attack!

"I am sorry for my late arrival!" Yuji finally appeared behind the clouds together with Hecate while holding her hand!

-End of Chapter-

Note: I am so sorry people. I am not that good in describing battles. However, don't worry; I will do whatever I can to make it up for it. In addition, for the story, I am sorry if it was rushed. It is because I am following a very hectic schedule!

Note: Sorry if borrowed some raiton jutsu from Naruto Shippuden. For your information, Limelight is special jutsu only available to the 12 Guardians! This technique is powerful enough to destroy and entire hidden village (and hidden villages are equivalent to a megacity in this fan fiction).

Note: There you go a Reiji Maigo with its own identity and now I present to you, Johan! I wonder what Hecate was thinking about the relationship between the Snake of the Festival and Yuji! Just stay tune! In addition, the next battle will be a one on one battle!

Note: If you have something in mind, don't bother to ask me, just tell me and I will respond to you through Author's notes or notes.

Note: Please don't forget to make reviews. In the reviews, if you insult me, trash talk me, say thank you to me, admire me… nevermind just write your reviews already.

Note: Does anyone here could volunteer and suggest a good name for my fan fiction story. The title Shakugan no Shana, I think this title has been used many times already and thus I need a unique one.

Note: For those people who wanted there reviews to be answered just wait for the next release.

Note: For my fans (I think I don't have any fans) and my followers (I don't think I have any followers) just wait for the next release, Chapter 13 coming soon.

REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:

(There were no reviews received today.)

Thank you for reading Shakugan no Shana: Destiny


	13. Chapter 13 - Disappearance

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"Now Hecate-can, let's go back!" Yuji asked Hecate. Hecate then smiles and holds Yuji's hand. Then all of a sudden, a white light came out.

Back to the real world, while the battle rages out and Morphius now appears to be more victorious than ever, a vast column of energy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Its origin came from the site where Yuji and Hecate were resting. Then all of a sudden, clouds began to circulate above the sky looming under Misaki City!

Thunderclaps began to tune in the sky! Forks of lightning appeared in the clouds. Finally the column of light stopped. Then two figures began to emerge in the sky.

"_Sky that envelops this Earth_

_I call upon you today_

_From all four cardinal directions_

_Let the lightning dance in the sky!" _a man figure in the sky chants a spell.

"LIMELIGHT" Finally a scream out of nowhere reverberated throughout the sky. Then four magic circle on top of a large magic circle appeared around Morphius. Then thousands of lightning bolts rained down from the sky! Every chain forged by Morphius in that time had been destroyed. After the strike, Morphius' chains and crescents were destroyed leaving open for the next attack! Finally, a female figure appeared beside the man! She then launched a barrage of Asters.

"I am sorry for my late arrival!" Yuji finally appeared behind the clouds together with Hecate while holding her hand!

Chapter 13 – Disappearance

Yuji looked at the scale of devastation of his limelight. He himself cannot believe of its power. "How – no – I mean where and when did I learned that technique!" Yuji asked himself.

"I think you have learned that from me!" the Reiji Maigo replied to Yuji through his mind.

"So this is one of the powers you have given to me then?" Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"It is just one of the techniques I have learned from thousands of Crimson Lords who have walked in this realm, techniques and abilities which the Reiji Maigo could have no problem in recreating it. Remember Master, you now possess the Power of Existence equal to a Crimson God." The Reiji Maigo reminded Yuji about his new skill.

"I see! Well then let's wrapped this thing up!" Yuji then closed his eyes and looked for techniques in his mind then he found one.

"Well then let's give it a try!" Then a magic circle appeared under Yuji. While hovering in the sky, Yuji then starts on chanting a new spell.

"_Holy light of the heavens_

_I summon you!_

_Arm thy holy arrows_

_And let the bows of light be unleashed!"_

"Arrows of Heaven" Yuji then pointed his finger to Morphius without any hesitations. Almost instantaneously, thousands of arrows came out of nowhere bombarding Morphius.

"Damnit, if this kind of one sided battle continues, I'm going to lose this fight. I have no choice but to release everything I have left." Morphius immediately realizes that he was fighting a rather one-sided battle against Yuji, whom he has no match.

"Morphius, I will never forgive you for what you have done to my comrades. Now taste my vengeance!" Yuji on his one hand created a giant ball of flames of the power of existence. He then threw it away to Morphius.

"Mystes you're not going to defeat that easily." Morphius then created a barrier out of pure power of existence. He then uses this to defend himself from Yuji's attack.

Finally, Yuji landed down in the ground in both two feet. He then showed Morphius a serious look.

"Morphius, what have you done. You killed so many Crimson Denizens already. You have killed your own kind. I cannot tolerate someone like you would exist in this world." Yuji then started to release flames of enormous magnitudes.

"I won't let you defeat me Mystes. Not in a million years." Then a tower of white light emerges around Morphius. A tornado like power immediately took control of his surroundings.

"What immense power. Now I shall unleash to you the full power of the Reiji Maigo!" Morphius screamed with all his might. His power then began to blow Yuji away.

"I cannot allow you that!" Yuji then unleashed his own power of existence creating a tower of the power of existence. The infernal blaze of Yuji's flame then turned into a whirling tornado of extreme ferocity.

Then the two tornadoes of the power of existence began to clash, trying to blow away one another in smithereens. However as the tornadoes bumped into each other, black spheres the suck everything into it began to appear. Nevertheless, the two did not bother anyway!

"Such a display of power they have!" Alastor expressed his admiration on the event that he was witnessing.

"What are those dark orbs?" Shana asked.

"They're the gate to the abyss, but not of them are." Hecate finally landed on the location where what is left of the Crimson denizens and the Flame Hazes where.

"I guess other gates that we are seeing are gates to the other 10 worlds. Others lead to the abyss that lies in between the worlds." Hecate states her opinion on the situation.

"I see so this is the world gates. But I heard that to summon it you need the power of a Crimson God!" Shana said.

"Yes, indeed it is! However, Yuji has and probably may have surpassed the strongest of the Crimson Gods." Hecate said to her.

"I might agree with the Supreme Throne! Even I, a supreme God cannot simultaneously open that many gates. All I can do is open six to seven gates." Alastor said to them.

"And now I am seeing 22 gates!" Shana added.

"All we can do now is get away and not to interfere them. We will only be nuisance if we join Sakai Yuji now!" Alastor suggested getting away.

"I agree with you, Supreme God Flame of Heaven, Alastor!" Hecate agreed with him!

On the other side of the battle, coming in from the east, Kazumi is trying to get closer to the two towers of the power of existence. All she did since the battle started was to run and run to what she believes is Yuji's location and indeed, she is still running into that direction. She has been running for at least one hour and a half.

"Yuji, please be safe. I'm coming and I… I will follow what that voice said to me!" Kazumi states her objective while she was running.

Flashback:

While staring at the Haridan with Satou, Kazumi witnessed all the fighting that happened within the city. She witnessed how Yuji figured out Bal Masque's plans as well as the battle between Shana and the wandered. She also witnessed how Bal Masque invaded Misaki City and how the Crimson Denizens. However, one thing that struck her mind was the stream of the power of existence that Yuji has released a while ago. These certainly made her step back!

"_Yuji, I wish to fight right beside you! I want to be with you!" _Kazumi screamed out in her mind.

"Hey Kazumi-san are you alright?" Satou asked her.

"Yes I am fine!" Kazumi answered Satou with a smile.

"Is that so? Well fine then." Satou place back his attention to the Haridan. When she looked back at the Haridan again, she saw something different.

"Hey Satou, do you see that black light?" Kazumi's mind, body, and soul began to pulsate! Soon, her consciousness began to drift away.

"Black… Flames… Their black…" Kazumi then started to walk then stand erratically.

"Kazumi are you fine?" Satou asked him.

Kazumi then stand up and open her eyes. After opening her eyes, Satou saw nothing but Kazumi's emotionless face. Her body then moved as if she was sleepwalking. She, after that sat down on the floor silently.

"I hope she's fine?" Satou reassured himself that nothing happened to Kazumi. However, the truth is Kazumi really fell unconscious.

"Black Flames! Black Flames!" Kazumi finally opened her eyes and saw a completely new and different world. It was alive and full of colour, colours painted by the flames, but these flames are unique. They not a flame of a Denizen, a Flame Haze nor it were even human.

"You are right, young one!" a voice came out of the shadow.

"Who are you?" Kazumi asked the voice.

"It isn't time yet for you young one to know about the secrets that are bound to you." The voice answered Kazumi in a rather unconventional way.

"Then what do you want from me?" Kazumi asked the voice with suspicion in her tone.

"Young one, that only thing that I want is for you to realize who you are through yourself. As far as I know, I already think that you may have already realized what you sought." The voice answered Kazumi's inquiry with a powerful tone.

"I only sought one thing in this world. Yes, there is only one thing I want and that is… that is to walk together with him, the one and only man that I will only love for eternity." Kazumi expresses her sincere feelings to the voice that is talking to her.

"Then now, I shall ask you, young one? What do you want to do… with the owner of the black flame and to yourself?" the voice asked her again.

"Owner of the Black Flame, who is he?" Then Kazumi remembered a certain sighting she has once seen through the Haridan. "Don't tell me? His…" Kazumi was amazed about her realization. "However, I wonder if when Sakai-kun did acquired such flames. Who is he? I don't understand anymore." Kazumi asked the voice.

"That's for you to answer that question. However, I shall tell you one thing and only one thing. You are the only one who can see and is the only one who can summon his the black flames that blazed deep within his soul for now. It seems that his is not awaken yet." The voice answered Kazumi's question.

"Then what are you going to do, young one? Now that you have known one special thing from him what shall you do?" The voice asked Kazumi again this time with curiosity and intrigue.

"I have become a coward because I don't have any special abilities. I have become afraid because I do not have the power required to stand beside him. I fear death! However, more than anything else I fear about, it is to lose him –no – to lose the only one man whom that I have ever loved. So I have made up my mind, I shall show to him my presence and it doesn't matter if I disappear or not. I shall go to his side, no matter how hard the path I should take in." Finally, Kazumi made her own resolved. The voice then laughed at her.

"Don't worry my young one! The gears of fate are gearing up for you. Young one, you have finally awaken your inner self. You have finally reawakened me. Now go and do what you think is right and what you think shall be done!" Finally, Kazumi disappeared from her mindscape leaving the voice behind.

"Kazumi may young one, finally you have been awaken. The pursuit that has begun thousands of years ago shall begin today! Don't worry my young one; everything is already set for your fate favours you most! Hahaha!" The voice spoke her words expressing her wisdom with shear greatness and power. With that, a beast chained throughout her body and glowing red eyes emerged.

After spending some time in her mindscape, Kazumi finally has regained her consciousness. With a new mission installed for her, she finally stood up and looked at the Haridan. Now what she witnessed are the black flames again this time inside a heptagonal barrier surrounded with chains that bind the seal. She then saw two large power sources one has a blue coloured flame while the other one has a black flame, surrounded by blue and silver flames. "_I have to go now! Even if I lose my life, it doesn't matter to me anymore, as long as I can stand beside him, I feel that my purpose in this life has been fulfilled." _Kazumi expressed her desire to be with Yuji in her mind.

"Hey Kazumi-san are you alright now?" Satou asked her.

"Yes, I am Satou-san." Kazumi answered him. "_However, I need to get out of here first! I have to proceed to go to Yuji-kun's side" _She then tried to make a plan to get out of the place.

"Umm, Satou-san can I drink water for a while?" Kazumi requested Satou.

"Well, fine then!" Satou confirmed her request. Kazumi then sneaked and ran away from the house, unnoticed, until her signal as a small piece of existence was picked up by the haridan.

"Yuji-kun, I love you and I will continue to do so for the rest of eternity. I don't care about this life anymore!" Kazumi continued to run into the location of where the fight is taking place.

End of Flashback

"Yuji-kun, I'm coming! I will be there in a few moments." Kazumi then dashed to Yuji's location, where two towers of the power of existence with black spheres was orbiting around it.

Meanwhile back on Shana and Hecate, the two were feeling quite uncomfortable. Even though they knew about the battle-taking place between the two and the danger and the risk present and fragile balance between advantages – disadvantages / win-or-lose scale that can be disrupted by just mere interference, they still want to join the fight. Now a crater half a kilometre wide bores deeper into the heart of the city with the awesome display of power between the two.

"Shana, I think it will be inappropriate if we are to join in this battle. The battle that is taking place here is beyond our league. Stepping in to the fight could mean stepping in inside a landmine." Alastor counsel Shana on her decision-making as Shana was making decisions on what is she going to do.

"Alastor, I really wanted to do what you said, but standing here, watching Yuji as he was fighting with his full power against an opponent who we don't even have match with while standing here and doing nothing is painful! I really wanted to jumped in and fight alongside." Shana states her desire to join into the fight.

"Plus, I think Yuji's will to walk along with me seems to have catapulted him to great heights already that I started to see myself as a very small piece of the power of existence. Now it appears that Yuji is now walking along a path of even greater power. I think Alastor; it is my time to train myself. I want to walk alongside with him." Shana made a decision to start chasing Yuji.

"It seems you have finally realized the fruits of your creation. Now, Shana, behold, your creation, the Torch who is at the same time a Mystes is now a man who has no equals." Alastor expressed his show of pride to Shana as Shana stares at Yuji from a great distance.

On the side of the group, Hecate was starting to move against her on will. Her desires are starting to overrun her will to stay out of the fight. The Sydonay hold her shoulders.

"Hecate, if you desired to help Sakai Yuji in this fight, then I shall stop, for if you join in to the fight, we may lose this battle and worse we may lose the Mystes in the process. Don't be so irrational, Hecate." Sydonay states his concern to Hecate.

"But… But Yuji-kun had saved me countless times already. Now is my time to save him! Now is time for me to show what I can do for his sake." Hecate then stepped forward. However, Sydonay then make a stand against Hecate and her stubbornness by standing in front of her, making a line in the earth and blocking her way.

"Hecate if you pass beyond this line, then I have to fight you. It is the will of the Mystes that I am trying to enforce here and I have every right in this battle to stop you even if it means fighting you." Sydonay then summons the shintetu nyoi as post himself as a guard.

Hecate was left with only options now. She either is to fight Sydonay ion a one-on-one battle or stand back and watched as the scenes took place. "I'll forgive you Sydonay for now for blocking my way since you said it was for the good Yuji-kun. But if you do these again I shall be your opponent." Hecate then stepped back and watched as her love was fighting alone with a very powerful opponent.

Back to Yuji and Morphius, the battle is getting fiercer, even though they are just standing. The power of existence around them was getting more and more erratic and chaotic. Yuji's bluish-silver flames blazed brighter than ever. However, it wasn't enough to trample down Morphius. Morphius on the other side is using every treasures he has from his mirror to the Reiji Maigo just to be able to stand against Yuji's power.

"I acknowledge your power, Sakai Yuji. Your power, it is powerful. You are the fourth strongest being who I have ever fought with in this world. Morphius expressed his admiration to Yuji as their power of existence clashed, seeking to outpower its opponent.

"Thank you for your admiration Morphius, but I can't allow you to get out of this mess without sins getting paid off." Yuji states his rejection of his opponent's admiration while trying to imagine how many crimson denizens might have fallen into his hand.

"Then Sakai Yuji you shall regret that you even faced me. You shall regret that you became the vessel of the Reiji Maigo!" Morphius then mustered all of his strength in their power struggle.

"Reiji Maigo, I asked you please lend me your more of you power. I need to put down this guy once and for all!" Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo with all of his heart onto his wish!

"Yes, Master! Your wish is my command!" The Reiji Maigo's gears then began to turn faster. Finally, the Reiji Maigo glowed even brighter.

"_Shana, Hecate, Kazumi… all of you, thank you for all of your support!"_ Yuji then screamed with all his might. Yuji's energy output began to rise even higher. But all of a sudden, Yuji have seen something which he doesn't even expected to see this close, especially in this killed or be killed death match between him and Morphius. Then all of a sudden, Yuji then realizes he was inside his own mindscape. Then as he scanned the world around him, he noticed there was a girl who was standing right in front of him. It was Kazumi!

"Finally I'm here! At last, I have finally reached you Yuji-kun." Kazumi then looked at Yuji and smiled.

"Kazumi… Kazumi what are you doing here?" Yuji asked Kazumi about why is she there.

"Yuji-kun… I am destined to disappear from this world. Therefore, I want to spend every time I have in this world to be with you. Even though our distance is like the difference between heaven and earth, I will still chase you Yuji-kun! I will follow you even to the ends of the world! I don't care if you are a human, a mystes, or a torch! All I care is that you are here, standing right next to me! It is because I love you, Yuji-kun!" Kazumi then moved closer to him and tried to get a hold on his shoulders. Finally, Kazumi kissed Yuji in the lips.

"Kazumi, why are willing to sacrifice yourself? Why?" Yuji asked Kazumi with watery.

Then Kazumi smiled in front of him. "It is because I love you! For you, I am more than willing to throw away my life for you!" Kazumi then removed her bracelet and gave it to Yuji. "As long as you have this bracelet with you, the proof that I have one existed in this world will continue to stay!"

Kazumi then looked away from Yuji. "Well then my Yuji-kun, I shall take my leave now. Always remember this; I will always love you, wherever and whenever you are. Now that my wish to stand right beside you, even though it only lasted for only a few minutes, I am still satisfied. Now, I feel that my purpose in this life has finally been granted. Finally Yuji-kun, thank you for everything you have done to me and into this world!" She then finally walked away from him.

"Kazumi, please stay I don't want to lose you! Please STAY!" Yuji screamed out his heart while watching Kazumi walked away from him.

"Yuji-kun, until we meet again! Goodbye and I love you!" Kazumi finally disappeared from his sight.

"No!" Yuji was now back into the real world. When he looked back again the location where he has seen Kazumi, all he sees is a massive black sphere. Now tears were pouring out of Yuji's eyes like waterfalls.

"Kazumi! Why? Why do you want to die just to see me here? Why?" Yuji cries with all his heart.

"Hey! What are you doing? Why are you crying? Are you admitting defeat now?" Morphius carelessly expressed his words to Yuji! However, Yuji remained silent. Then as unexpected as it may seem, the black sphere that consumed Kazumi began to glow with light. THEN THERE WAS THE POWERFUL ROAR!

Moments later after the deafening roar, Yuji's pupils transformed into red slits. Then his left arm began to show some scales on it. Then finally his third flames was finally released, the black flames.

"_Yuji-kun I will always be with you!" _Yuji suddenly heard Kazumi's voice.

"Kazumi, don't worry I will never waste your sacrifice." Yuji then started to release his black flames. Almost instantaneously, Yuji's new flame easily overpowered Morphius. The last attack by Yuji finally made him victorious.

"Sakai Yuji, you truly are one fearsome entity, worthy of my praise. I lost!" Suddenly Morphius disappeared from the battlefield. Moments later Bel Poel's and Tredinor's unconscious bodies also disappeared. All four of them successfully escape. Now the Sereiden is starting to make there retreat too. All that was left was Yuji who is burning with silver, blue, and black flames, wearing a bracelet given to him by Kazumi and filled with sorrow and pain and the battered Misaki City.

"Kazumi, what have you done! Why did you do it?" Yuji cried a lot in the middle of the ruined city.

"Master, what shall we do with this city?" The Reiji Maigo asked Yuji about what to do.

"Reiji Maigo, do you know a restoration spell that can restore people who have been swallowed by those black spheres?" Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"I know one milord, but we need a piece of her flame in order to do it, which is the one thing we don't have right now. Her existence was completely been consumed by the sphere. I even think that only you might be the only entity in this world who knows that she exist, Master!" the Reiji Maigo explained to Yuji his opinion.

"I see, now, I shall continue what I have started. Reiji Maigo do you know any spell that could restore this city." Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"Indeed, I have!" the Reiji Maigo then transferred to Yuji the ways on how to make the spell.

"_Time which has memories of the past_

_I humbly ask to lend your power_

_Restore all there is that needs restoration_

_And recreate all that has be destroyed!" _

"I command you flames of the power of existence to restore everything… TIME MEMORY!" Then the black flames around Yuji blazed with all of its glory. A large magic circle then appears under his feet, encompassing the entire city. Then dust around the ruined city began to rise up and revolve around Yuji.

From the ruins, buildings and houses then rise from the ground up. People then exist out from nothing. Everything eventually went back to normal.

"Kazumi, I hope that I will see you again! I promise." Then a drop of tear came out of his eye then falls into the Earth.

"Finally, the battle is done and all thanks to Yuji! We won!" Shana screams out of happiness and enjoyment.

"We won" the Crimson denizen and the flame hazes celebrated their victory.

"We might have won this battle, but the war is not yet over." Hecate states her opinion.

"Yes, and I think the Mystes knows that." Sydonay states his opinion while looking up and the Mystes who is thinking about something while looking at the horizon.

-End of Chapter-

Note: Finally, the First Battle of Misaki City arc is finished. Now, a lot of foreshadowing has shown up in my story in the previous chapters so I just take in the opportunity of using them. Misaki City will be peaceful for now, but expect more battles and revelations in the near future.

Note: I am very sorry if I'm not that good in depicting battles, sorry about that. Don't worry people I'm going to improve my writing first.

Note: The fun has just begun. I am starting to enjoy this job! So expect more from this story.

Note: For Kazumi fans do not kill me please. If you are angry because I killed Kazumi, then you are wrong, she was just trapped in there or maybe she was just transported somewhere else. Well who knows? I don't even have any ideas at all about what to do with that kind of thing. Nevertheless, this is just the beginning. I think this story is going to become a very long one!

Note: Yes, I have finally broken the 50000 words. Hahahaha! (Ehem!) (Don't bother him, his just celebrating his little achievement). Sorry if I am trying to make as much stories as I can today. Two weeks from now, school will be open again, and in our dormitories, we are not allowed to use laptops or any gadgets at all. Probably, from June onwards I will be limited to making maybe one and if lucky, two stories per week!

Note: If you have something in mind, don't bother to ask me, just tell me and I will respond to you through Author's notes or notes.

Note: Please don't forget to make reviews. In the reviews, if you insult me, trash talk me, say thank you to me, admire me… nevermind just write your reviews already.

Note: Does anyone here could volunteer and suggest a good name for my fan fiction story. The title Shakugan no Shana, I think this title has been used many times already and thus I need a unique one.

Note: For those people who wanted there reviews to be answered just wait for the next release.

Note: For my fans (I think I don't have any fans) and my followers (I don't think I have any followers) just wait for the next release, Chapter 14 coming soon.

REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:

(Proxy 4818 – yeah those two reviews you have just said to me a while ago, well those are well some of the toughest problem I faced. It is annoying that I cannot stepped down on the brakes just to slow down the progression of the story. One more thing is grammar. I'm already close to my twenties but I'm still bad at grammar. Therefore, I am sorry about that and thank you for your criticism and time! (May 23, 2014))

(Fire lord 626 – thank you very much for your review dude. I really appreciate it! Thank you! (May 23, 2014))

Thank you for reading Shakugan no Shana: Destiny


	14. Chapter 14 - Aftermath

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"I Sakai Yuji, commands you, flames of the power of existence, to restore everything - TIME MEMORY!" Yuji's body began to glow with blue light before the black flames completely dominated the Mystes' body. The black flames around Yuji blazed and turned itself into an inferno, releasing its aura with all of its glory. A large magic circle afterwards appeared under his feet, encompassing the entire city. Then dust around the ruined city began to rise up and revolve around Yuji.

The dust around Yuji began to settle down into the ruined landscape as the black flames rained down into the earth, burning everything on sight. Then the ashes rose up from the ground and from those ashes, the ruins turned into buildings and houses. Humans, who were involved in the battle, finally were restored like magic. Everything eventually went back to normal.

"Kazumi, I hope that I will see you again! I promise." Then a drop of tear came out of his eye then falls into the Earth.

"Finally, the battle is done and all thanks to Yuji! We won!" Shana screams out of happiness and enjoyment.

"We won" the Crimson denizen and the flame hazes celebrated their victory.

"We might have won this battle, but the war is not yet over." Hecate states her opinion.

"Yes, and I think the Mystes knows that." Sydonay states his opinion while looking up and the Mystes who is thinking about something while looking at the horizon.

Chapter 14 – Aftermath

Burning with black, white, and blue flames, Yuji remained hovering in the sky. While looking at the newly restored city with its frozen citizens, Yuji cannot do but think about Kazumi. As he looked at the horizon filled with crimson sky.

"Hey Reiji Maigo, can I ask you about something?" Yuji asked the treasure that was resting inside his heart.

"Yes Master, what can I answer for you?" the Reiji Maigo asked him.

"It's just that what really happened to Kazumi, the one that disappeared inside that hole." Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"I don't know Master. The only thing I knew about those black spheres is that they serve as portals to another dimension or they may lead to the great abyss, a region where infinite darkness reign supreme." The Reiji Maigo explained to Yuji his knowledge about the nature of the black spheres.

"I see! Well, I am surely impressed by your vast knowledge. How come you knew so many things, Reiji Maigo?" Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"I don't know why, I'm sorry master." The Reiji Maigo answered Yuji's question in an unconventional method.

"I understood! Don't worry yourself Reiji Maigo." Yuji comforted the Reiji Maigo.

"Thank you Master." The Reiji Maigo expressed his appreciation to the Mystes.

"Well, if what you said was real, that those spheres lead to somewhere else, then I'm sure that Kazumi is still alive. The proof that she still exists is that I remember her and the bracelet that she gave to me still shines in my hand." Yuji reinforced his belief that Kazumi is still alive.

"I hope you were right, Master." The Reiji Maigo answered Yuji with a half-approving-half-doubting face.

Yuji finally deactivates the fuzetsu that he had summoned earlier. Yet after deactivating his spell, Yuji still, feels very sad with sorrow and suffering grips his very soul. As he looked ahead, he finally saw the moon that shines above him. The cool breeze whips his body with a gentle force.

"Kazumi, I shall looked for you, no matter where you are! I will wait for you. Thank you for your love that you have given to me, even though you knew that I am not even close to being human. Thank you for being there with me when I need you the most and above all else, thank you for the care that you have shown to me." Yuji cried as he uttered his words with his mouth while looking at the seemingly endless horizon.

"Yuji-kun, are you alright?" Hecate immediately looked at Yuji's face. She then noticed that Yuji's tears were flowing out of him like waterfalls.

"Hey, Yuji, are you alright?" Shana also asked him while hovering in the sky together with Hecate.

"Do you remember a girl wields the name Kazumi?" Yuji asked the two while crying.

"Kazumi, who is she? I don't know her, why?" Shana immediately answered Yuji's question.

"Kazumi, Kazumi, Kazumi – I can't remember if have I even meet her. Do you know her, Yuji-kun?" Hecate answered Yuji's question.

"Oh! I see, nevermind!" Yuji then looked back and slowly moved away from the two of them.

"I wonder what happened to Yuji-kun." Hecate asked Shana.

"Yeah, I think he is just tired after all that battle." Shana expresses her opinion on Yuji's situation.

After the fuzetsu was dispelled, all the flame hazes and the crimson denizens involved immediately scattered away and wear there disguises to blend in with the society. Sydonay on the other hand looked for Yuji and finally he found him.

"Sakai Yuji, what shall we do now? Are we going to let Bal Masque get away? I think, if we are to eliminate the threat posed by Bal Masque, I think we should strike them now when they are still weak." Sydonay asked Yuji about what to do with Bal Masque.

"Let them go. Let them go for now. Besides, I don't care what in the world are they going to do next." Yuji answered Sydonay with a very sad tone.

"But… Wait did something happened inside that battle. Tell me Sakai Yuji." Sydonay asked Yuji about his present condition.

"Hey Sydonay do you know how it feels to lost someone who is important to you?" Yuji asked Sydonay with a very downhearted feeling.

"Well, why do you asked, Sakai Yuji?" Sydonay asked Yuji with an anxious face.

"Just asking, I am just wondering why I am feeling like this. We are victorious yet I am defeated. Why did this happen, Sydonay-san – why?" Yuji's eyes began to wonder through the sky and thinking about Kazumi.

"It seems that you are very problematic this time Sakai Yuji. Well then, since you are the leader of our organization in this city and you are the one who have successfully defeated that guy, so you have every right to decide what to do, Sakai Yuji!" Sydonay leave Yuji behind as he moves back to the headquarters. Yuji on the other hand was alone in the sky and left to wander aimlessly while grieving for his lost friend.

Many days have passed since the incident. However, Yuji hasn't even recovered from his lost. Everyone, even Alastor, has any memories or traces of existence that proves Kazumi's existence. He even asked Ike about Kazumi, but he has no idea who is she.

Yuji is breaking apart. Every time he remembers Kazumi's last farewell and her final resolve, Yuji's heart crumbles into pieces. His heart cannot take anymore the weight of the disappearance of a friend that accepted him and loved him even though he is not human.

Then one night, three weeks after Bal Masque's invasion of Misaki City, Yuji is again on his spot in the sky, where his mind automatically synchronizes with Kazumi's mind and where Kazumi finally disappeared. As looked into the moonless sky filled with stars, his thoughts were wondering.

"Reiji Maigo, I have been wondering." Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"What is that you are wondering, Master." The Reiji Maigo asked about Yuji's inquiry.

"I wonder. What if I am have been stronger? What if I focus more on Morphius more than Bel Peol before Morphius could even copy you, Reiji Maigo? What if I have discovered your true nature earlier? Could all those things change the outcome of the battle?" Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"Indeed, if you did more of what you just have said a while ago, then everything could have change. That young girl couldn't have disappeared the die. However, time is a one-way trip. You can go forward but you cannot walk back. You can only back at it." The Reiji Maigo expressed his opinions.

"Hey! Hey! Sakai-san it has been a long time. Sad again, aren't you? That human girl and her disappearance really have kick you out of balance." Johan said to Yuji who was staring on the moonless sky with pale eyes.

"Kazumi is an important person for me. She was and has been there for me even before Shana arrived. Now I lost her. I have saved the city. I have protected everyone. However, why can't I protect one single valuable girl of my life, tell me Johan, why?" Yuji began to cry again.

"Easy there brother, don't push yourself to hard. You have to ease yourself up. Don't blame yourself. Maybe it was her fate to disappear that night. Maybe it was just her time to…" Suddenly Johan was interrupted by Yuji's sudden burst of power. When he looked at Yuji, his circular pupils became slits and the side of his pupils began to glow with yellow light.

"Fate - What are you talking about Johan? Don't make a foul out of me! Well if what you have just said was true, that fate is the one that was pulling the strings behind the scenes, then I cannot allow it continue on playing with people's lives. If wars were fate's way of playing, then I shall end up all fighting. I shall destroy that reasons why wars exist. I already lost Kazumi ones, I cannot allow both Hecate… and… Shana…" Yuji was suddenly cut-up with his words when he said Hecate and Shana's name.

"I see! Hecate and Shana were already walking down in the path that was in stored with me and they were able to walk with me in a close distance was because they were powerful. Now, in order to chase me, she wished to become powerful and so when she able to muster all of her strength on that day, she finally stand up close to me. Why didn't I realize it?" Yuji is very confused be his emotions after he realize why Kazumi was there. Yuji finally calmed down. With his anger finally subsides, his eyes were then back to normal.

"Wow, you have just realized that. You really are the densest being I know both in the crimson world and the human world." Johan proudly expressed his opinion to Yuji. "Well then Mystes, I bid farewell to you now. I can't stay out for long" Johan finally disappeared and returned to the Reiji Maigo.

"Don't worry Kazumi, you already have reached me. Your voice surely was a reassuring remedy. Wait… voice – no – a roar." Then Yuji remembered a segment of his memories as his memories replayed through his mind.

"A roar, I heard a powerful roar while we are fighting. Reiji Maigo, can you tell me of anything that could be related between the roar, you – the Reiji Maigo and the opponent? In addition, did something happened out of the ordinary while we are fighting" Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"To be honest, I have also heard that roar, but I have never known someone or something that could create do something like that." The Reiji Maigo honestly answered Yuji.

"I understood! Now then I think it's time to investigate that sound, the roar that causes my victory." Yuji finally starts his descent back to Misaki City. "_A roar huh, I wonder how it came into existence, what is it made of and why it was there. This cannot be just plain roars. That one is a special one that enables me to use black flames._ "Yuji speaks out of his curiosity.

Meanwhile on the ground, while Yuji were hovering high above the sky, Hecate, on the other hand was wondering what Yuji could have been thinking. Yuji seems disconnected to the world with reasons she doesn't understand.

"_Yuji-kun, I know something is not alright here. I know that! Yuji-kun, I hope I could help you but it seems that you are always unreachable. What really might have happened that night?" _Then Hecate remembered something. It's all about the black spheres that formed that night.

"_Those black spheres, does those things could have been related to Yuji's sadness and sorrow. However, how is it related to Yuji's sorrow? Those spheres could only lead an individual to the other worlds. Something isn't right here. I better check it out!" _Hecate then vanished in the night as she looks for anyone who might have known something about the black spheres of existence.

The night by the next day, Yuji was absent again. It has been four straight days since Yuji last enter school. It was also been quite some time when Yuji last talk about something with Shana or the others. Shana now began to worry about Yuji. All she could remember the last week was that Yuji had been asking here about a girl she doesn't know and his been acting weird since then.

Flashback

"Hey Shana, can I ask you one thing?" Yuji asked her.

"Yes, Yuji, what is it about?" Shana anxiously waits for Yuji's question.

"Do you know a girl who goes by the name Yoshida Kazumi?" Yuji asked Shana while looking at a bracelet on his hand.

"Kazumi… Kazumi… no I don't remember her. However, why are you asking me this Yuji" Shana asked Yuji.

Yuji looked away and sighed. Shana asked Yuji however; she failed to capture Yuji's attention. He just looks at his bracelet with eyes full of sadness and sorrow. He walked away from Shana afterwards. It seems that Yuji now has his own world as if she never existed there after she answered his question.

End of Flashback

"Alastor, do you have any idea why Yuji seems to be acting weird. He seems to be very sad. As if, he lost something. Do you think there is a reason behind it?" Then Shana felt some strong presence coming close to her and closing in to her at a very fast speed.

Moments later, they have finally sighted the source of the powerful flames. It was Yuji, but this time his flames were a strange mixture of black, blue, and silver light. Its presence is indeed very strong even for someone who has the Reiji Maigo.

"Hey Alastor, when did we first notice that Yuji was acting weird and when did he first the Yuji was able to muster that kind of power." Shana asked Alastor.

"Black Flames, I also wonder what Sakai Yuji really is. Those kind of flames especially the black flames, only one man in the crimson world who can use those flames but it should have been impossible." Alastor wonders as he looked at a high-speed moving power of existence.

"One more thing, why is Yuji very sad as if something very important to him was lost. It has been three weeks already since that event happened. Mind if I ask you a question, Alastor?" Shana asked Alastor who was catching a glimpse on the flying Mystes.

"What is Shana?" Alastor then switched his attention from Yuji to Shana.

"What are those black spheres that showed up I the battle between Yuji and Morphius?" Shana asked Alastor while wondering about the extent of things.

"Yes Alastor-sama, what really might have happened that night? It seems something happened to Yuji and those black spheres might have been related to his peculiar actions." Hecate arrived to the location were Shana and Alastor were discussing. "Oh! Shana it's you, nice to meet you here." Hecate greeted Shana, but Shana didn't bother to answer Hecate's greetings.

"So what brings you here, Hecate of the Supreme Throne?" Alastor asked Hecate.

"Alastor-san, can you please stop calling me Supreme Throne. You can just call me Hecate." Hecate advised Alastor.

"Well then I shall call you Hecate from now on. However, I know that you are not here because you want me to call you by your name. Hecate, what are your motives and you came here?" Alastor asked Hecate.

"My real intentions – you really are as brilliant and perceptive as what my father, the Snake of the Festival mentioned me a long time ago." Hecate states her compliment to Alastor. "Alastor-san, do you know something about those black spheres aside from the fact that it allows any entity from all the eleven worlds to crisscross from one universe to another?" Hecate asked Alastor about her question.

"The black spheres – I know one day someone will ask me about it. Well then, I will tell you one thing about the gates of the abyss, the eleven worlds, and the secrets of humanity. Humans were a cursed race. Thus, fate has created a destiny for them to live to, only to be devoured by then other races, but not all of them. Those races that protected the human race prohibit them to enter another universe to maintain stability of the eleven worlds and to preserve the human race who was once the most…" Alastor stopped his explanation when he was about to say something.

"What's the matter Alastor?" Shana asked Alastor and demanded an explanation why he stopped.

"The fate that awaits for those humans who will cross the gates is to be forgotten. Those who will pass the gates shall suffer a punishment more extreme than death, the human curse. Every human who will have this curse will have their presence completely wiped out as if they never exist at all. Every connection they have will disappear. Everything about them will vanished and they will be trapped between the worlds for eternity." Alastor explained the hidden secrets of the doors and humanity.

"I see! Then can you tell us more, Alastor?" Shana asked him while begging.

"No, I cannot! Only Crimson Gods have the right to know about this secret. I'm sorry Shana!" Alastor expresses to her his apologies.

"I understand now! Someone who was once important to Yuji-kun was sucked into the portal. It all makes sense then. That's what he was trying to say when he said to Sydonay that we have been victorious against Morphius yet he was defeated when he lost that, I think he calls her Kazumi I think?" Hecate finally figured it out Yuji's true thoughts and feelings. "That's why he feels sad, sorrow and suffering." Hecate added, expressing her opinion about Yuji's emotions.

"Hey Alastor, come to think of it, you just said that anyone who entered the doors are destined to be forgotten, and so there shall be no trace of them that they exist at all in the first place, am I right, Alastor?" Shana tries to confirm her thoughts about the gates of the abyss.

"Yes, Shana! No creatures or races in the eleven worlds are exempted in this rule. Why do you asked Shana?" Alastor asked Shan about why she was able to ask that question.

"Yuji! Why Yuji was able to remember this girl?" Shana asked Alastor about Yuji's situation why he was able to remember Kazumi.

"Yes, come to think of it, why did it happen?" Hecate asked Alastor about Yuji.

"I don't have the answer of that question. No one should be able to remember her after all about that thing that happened, that is if she human at all. However being a creature other than humans could explain it, but there is one problem regarding about the topic. We have no memories of her nor do we have any evidence that she even exist in the first place." Alastor clarifies his point to the two curious girls.

"I see, thank you a lot, Alastor-san. That helps a lot! Goodbye and goodnight to the two of you then!" Hecate then flew away from the scene and finally she vanished away.

"The girl sure has the qualities the same with that guy." Alastor then smirked.

"Well then now that we now know something, we must start doing something now. I must also buy a gift for Yuji, there are five more days left before Christmas Eve. I must comfort him now, now that he – no – we have lost one important friend." Shana said to herself.

"Do what you wish, Shana?" Alastor gave Shana his blessings, and then the two of them left the scene and started to walk away.

"_Yuji, I'm so sorry I failed to notice your suffering that we have lost an important person. I hope I can help you somehow, Yuji." _Shana expressed her feelings of remorse and grief to Yuji.

Meanwhile on Sereiden, Bal Masque is now alive. Crimson Lords from all over the four corners of the world gathered on this special event to discuss the final move. Finally, Bal Masque has recovered from the deep wounds of humiliation and defeat.

"Lords of Bal Masque; Tredinor, Morphius and Bel Peol – finally we are ready to take the next step." Fecor kneeled in front of the new trinity.

"Fecor, stand up! Now listen everyone, are all of you aware of the risk we are facing here in this final step for the completion of our plan?" Bel Peol stood up and faced the crowd gripping her fist tight.

"Kindly enumerate to us the risk that we are about to face here, Bel Peol-sama?" A crimson lord asked Bel Peol. Bel Peol then sighed as she looked at her subordinates.

"Tredinor and Morphius haven't told you anything. Very well then, Misaki City, the place where a vital piece in order to revive our great lord, is also the most heavily armed city in the world. Now are you ready to face such a threat." Bel Peol asked her people.

"Yes we are aware about that fact. Now that you have talked about that, milady, according to my subjects, after the defeat of Bal Masque in Misaki City, the numbers of their armies over that region has expanded by almost 100 times." One Crimson Lord reported his newly gathered intelligence to the leader of Bal Masque.

"Added to that, all of these numbers are concentrated to the last three legendary general of Bal Masque under Sydonay's command – Marchosias, the legendary cavalry general; Haborym, the best artillery commander; and Ribesal, the greatest infantry general." Another Crimson Lord made statement about the presence of the three generals. Then crowd then started to feel the greatness of their opponents.

"No, it's not the three generals that are the threat here, but the flame hazes who will be present in that battle. In addition to that, the flamed hair burning eyes Shana, the contractor of the flame of heaven, Alastor the God of Atonement and Destruction. Furthermore, Hecate of the Supreme Throne and Sydonay of the Thousand Changes will be fighting against us there!" A Crimson Lord states his fears to his comrades, adding up to the number of the threats to deal with.

"The three former generals of our great lord are now our opponents. The last time these three were fighting together, they have managed to hold off the greatest army ever assembled in the history of our kind, the defence of Sereiden. That battle between the four crimson gods and there immense collection of flame hazes, crimson lords and hundreds of billions of denizens against Bal Masque's army of less than ten million strong and our lord himself was there legacy and why Bal Masque remains as it is today. Bel Peol-sama, I know that you already know how good those people are. We don't have any generals here except you yourself and Decarabia who can match those men." A crimson lord cowers in fear as he thought about the three generals.

"Bel Peol-sama, I suggest that we deploy all of our troops, including all the Crimson Lords in this battle. The real threat is not the three generals, the flame hazes, Sydonay of the Thousand Changes, Hecate of the Supreme Throne nor the Flame Haired Burning Eyes Hunter, Shana the contractor of the Flame of Heaven, the Crimson God Alastor. If the information I have from one of my subordinates who were also in that battle, the greatest threat that we have today is the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo himself…." The Crimson Lord speaks his opinion and suggestion about the incoming battle when all of a sudden Morphius moved in front of him and began to speak.

"Indeed you are right my comrade! That Mystes is indeed the greatest threat for our success. If we are to win this battle, we must first get rid of him! I say we must…" Morphius was in the middle of his statement when Bel Peol interrupted him.

"Morphius, I know you bear a grudge against the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, however, Morphius have you already done what I asked you to do?" Bel Peol asked Morphius about the task she had appointed to him.

"If that tasked is what you are totally concerned about, then don't worry, I have already done it. Now we have three of those stuffs, not a problem at all! We can make the statue work again with no hassle and eliminate every threat who dares to stand in our way." Morphius brags about his achievement. Bel Peol then laughed, thinking about the victory that she thinks was in stored for them.

"I see, well good job, Morphius. With that kind of weapon, not even that Mystes could defeat us. Five days from now, the night before Christmas, we shall revive the statue of pride, and with that we shall summon our great lord – the Snake of the Festival." Bel Peol, then raised her fist. "My comrades, by Christmas Eve, we shall launched an invasion at Misaki City and by Christmas, our great lord shall walk among us, leading us to our paradise." Bel Peol, states her bold declaration, launching the crowd into a frenzy of screams and cries of joy."

"_Finally, milord, we can finally walk by your side. We can finally live in peace, together with your subjects." _Beol Peol expressed her excitement in her mind while watching the crowds.

While a great festivity was happening in the Sereiden, were millions upon millions of denizens are preparing themselves to the great battle that is going to happen, in Misaki City, Yuji's search for his answer continues. This time in the skies of his beloved city, Yuji was staring at the moonless sky. Finally, after a nine-month wait, the winter snow arrives.

"Snow!" Yuji while hovering the sky realized that it was snowing.

"Master, behold the end of the current era and the dawn of a new one." The Reiji Maigo declared the incoming change.

"I feel that a few days from now, a major event are going to trigger a massive change that will usher in a new era." Yuji states his concerns to the Reiji Maigo.

"I agree with your instincts, Master!" the gears of the Reiji Maigo then began to turn faster. Finally, the flames of the power of existence inside Yuji intensify.

"Well then my friend, shall we prepare for the new day. This is not the time to mourn. I shall correct my mistakes. I don't want to see anyone to suffer like Kazumi. I don't want to lose more loved ones. After that, I shall solve the mystery between the loud roar and Kazumi's whereabouts." Yuji expresses his will and determination as he watch the snow falling into the ground.

"Yes, Master! I shall follow your every command." The Reiji Maigo states his resolved to the Mystes, his master. After that, Yuji flew away from there and then finally disappeared.

End of Chapter

Note: I'm all out of ideas. Therefore, what I did is to do the time skipping thing. I have no idea what to do with my characters at this point.

Note: Kazumi is making an impact in the story. If you want to ask why I turned the plot into these, it was because I was watching Guilty Crown while I was writing this chapter. I was amazed how an individual could be change in just a blink of an eye. Anyway just read my story if want to see what I have in mind.

Note: I'm sorry about the news I am going to tell you. In this story, I will never use the 'selection under Misaki Tower scene' since Yuji is full of grief and Shana and Hecate were quite disturbed about their Yuji. Moreover, the main character for that night, Kazumi was also missing. So again, I am very sorry. Nevertheless, that battle will still be present in this story. This time the goal is not to capture Yuji or do something else. Rather it will be a battle about… sorry I am not going to spoil this one out.

Note: If you have something in mind, don't bother to ask me, just tell me and I will respond to you through Author's notes or notes.

Note: Please don't forget to make reviews. In the reviews, if you insult me, trash talk me, say thank you to me, admire me… nevermind just write your reviews already.

Note: Does anyone here could volunteer and suggest a good name for my fan fiction story. The title Shakugan no Shana, I think this title has been used many times already and thus I need a unique one.

Note: For those people who wanted there reviews to be answered just wait for the sixteenth chapter. Sorry there is no any internet connection in our desolate, barren and isolated island so there is no way to see your reviews.

Note: For my fans (I think I don't have any fans) and my followers (I don't think I have any followers) just wait for the next release, Chapter 16 coming soon.

REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:

(Sorry no response for now!)

Thank you for reading Shakugan no Shana: Destiny


	15. Chapter 15 - Calm Before the Storm

This is my very first fan fiction series. I am sorry if there are many errors in this chapter.

I DO NOT SHAKUGAN NO SHANA NOR ITS CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, EXPECT THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL HAVE VERY HIGH SIMILIRATIES WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY BUT DO NOT WORRY! Expect OCs and plotlines different from the original.

Note: Never forget to give reviews. I hope for your kind consideration. I wish to improve my story with you people. Again thank you very much for your kind consideration.

"Snow?" Yuji stretched out his hand and looked up. He then realized that it was snowing.

"Master, behold the sign, the end of the current era and the dawn of a new one." The Reiji Maigo declared the incoming change.

"I feel that a few days from now, a set of major events are going to trigger a massive change that will usher in a new era." Yuji states his concerns to the Reiji Maigo.

"I agree with your instincts, Master!" the gears of the Reiji Maigo then began to turn faster. Finally, the flames of the power of existence inside Yuji intensify. Yuji's pupils transformed into slit. His iris began to glow with ambient colours the same with a rainbow.

"Well then my friend, shall we prepare for the new day. This is not the time to mourn. I shall correct my mistakes. I don't want to see anyone to suffer like Kazumi. I don't want to lose more loved ones. After that, after all these madness are all over, I shall solve the mystery between the loud roar, the roar that somehow awakened something inside me, and Kazumi's whereabouts." Yuji expresses his will and determination as he watch the snow falling into the ground.

"Yes, Master! I shall follow your every command." The Reiji Maigo states his resolved to the Mystes, his master. After that, with a bright flash of light, Yuji flew away into the night and then disappeared into the clouds.

Chapter 15 – Calm Before the Storm

"Yoshida Kazumi, a former friend of ours? Um, excuse me Shana, but are you alright?" Margery asked Shana. She then tapped Shana's head and the touched the neck to check if she was sick.

"Hey! Stop doing that you moron, I'm not sick!" Shana screamed, irritated at Margery's actions.

"Oh right! Oh right I'm sorry! Geez!" Margery immediately asked apology to Shana.

"Alastor, kindly explains to us what really happened that night and how this does relates to the Mystes' actions." Wilhelmina asked Alastor. Margery then looked at Wilhelmina with anxiety.

"Come to think of it, after that battle, that boy was starting to act in a strange way. I don't know really why but he does seems to have lost something in that night. It's been weeks after that battle were ended yet still he seems to be mourning about something." Margery explained her thought about the matter to everyone who was present in that get together.

"I think this situation has something to do with the gate of the abyss and the world door." Marchosias immediately added his opinion in the talk. Everyone then looked at Margery's Grimoire.

"Precisely!" Alastor answered Marchosias question briefly.

"How?" Wilhelmina asked Alastor about the relation between the two different inputs.

"The Gate of the Abyss is a path that leads to the realm between the worlds, a place where infinite darkness and space as well as power of existence of infinite quantities exist. Once a creature is locked in there, there is no way they can escape. In other words, they are trapped and sealed for eternity. However, it is possible for an imprisoned being in the gaps to be summoned back to existence. Nevertheless, that requires a lot of preparation and someone must have any links to the one who is imprisoned in there." Alastor explained to the group about the gates.

"Yet, there are two kinds of portals that were summoned during that night? The World Door, the link between the eleven worlds, was also opened." Marchosias states his opinion to the group.

"Moreover, if a human is sucked inside there, then their power of existence will be transferred to the next realm, leaving no trace behind in the previous realm, and it doesn't matter what portal that human was sucked in." Alastor added his explanation.

"Yet it doesn't make sense at all. Please - Marchosias, Alastor; can you explain it more clearly!" Wilhelmina asked the two of them.

"No it does make sense! So that's what happened that night!" Margery expresses that she finally understood what the two divine vessels were talking about in that conversation.

"What is there to be remembered if there is nothing to remember, right? If her power of existence was somehow sucked out and transferred into another world, then that would explain why we can't remember her and why she doesn't exist in this world. This Yoshida Kazumi, the girl that is causing the Mystes' sadness was sucked out of this world and was transferred somewhere probably in the other ten worlds or in the abyss." Margery explained her thoughts to the group.

"I see, so that's what happened. Well, for us, we can only do nothing in this situation; we don't have any links that could connect us to her nor the requirements and the power of existence to open a world door or a gate of the abyss. I hope Sakai Yuji will be alright after this." Wilhelmina finally understood what happen.

"What it feels to lost something very important to you – I see! Now I finally know what Sakai Yuji really feels that night after the battle. So that's what happened in that night. So he lost Yoshida Kazumi during that battle." Suddenly Sydonay together with Hecate, Ribesal, and Haborym entered the room. Then Shana and Wilhelmina stood up and looked at the newcomers.

"So Yuji said that to you that night, why didn't you told us about after it?" Shana glared at Sydonay with killing intent.

"Yes he said that, and I didn't tell about it because I thought he will tell you about it. Flame Haze, I am not here to ask for a duel, but if you insist I will give you one…" Hecate immediately moved between the two of them. She then raised her trigon into the air.

"Stop this unnecessary trouble you two. We are not here to fight!" Hecate, with a raised voice, tried to stop the two of them.

"I'm sorry about that Hecate, and to you too, flame haze. Actually we are here to tell you about something." Sydonay states his true objective in coming there.

"What is it? What is it that you are going to say?" Shana asked Sydonay about his objective.

"This afternoon, I received a report from the Jaeger that Bal Masque is starting to make a move. However, the purpose of their actions as well as the place and the time of their strike is yet unknown." Sydonay states his report to the group.

"I see, so Bal Masque will make an appearance sooner or later. However, we have one big problem. If what Alastor said was true, then we will be facing a bigger threat." Margery states the problem to the group.

"Sakai Yuji, our only hope!" Wilhelmina expressed her thoughts to the group.

"I have an idea! Shana I want you to do this with me! It's about Yuji!" Hecate approached Shana. Then Sydonay along with the entire team was shocked at Hecate's action.

"About Yuji – Yes I will help about that." Shana takes a step forward to Hecate. She then offered her hand to her. "I think we need to speak with him." Shana added.

"Let's do it!" Hecate immediately accepted Shana's offer. As they shocked their hands together, Margery immediately asked Shana.

"Shana, are you aware of what are you going to do next." Margery asked Shana.

"Although I don't have any idea of what to do, yes, I am aware of what I want to do." Shana answered Margery's question with a serious look.

"Well then shall we proceed, then come with me Shana, we have to first organize our approach to Yuji-kun." Hecate asked Shana about their first move.

"Yes, I agree with Hecate, Shana. Sakai Yuji seems to be very elusive nowadays. From my own opinion, it looks like he doesn't want anyone to get close to him. As you can see, he is been erecting his own personal barrier around him. He is also trying to minimize his own existence, as if he wants to disappear altogether. His power of existence, as what I have observed from our last sighting of him is now of a level of a crimson god." Alastor warned the two girls and suggested that they make a plan.

"Your right Alastor, Yuji is now far from approachable and is starting to become pretty hostile." Shana expressed her thoughts. Then she started to bow her head down with a gloomy atmosphere around her.

"_Yuji! Yuji! Yuji, please come back. I have missed the moments we have shared together. I don't to see you suffer. Please I beg you Yuji!_" Shana's tears began to fall. She then started to cry, but she felt a pat on her head.

"Yuji-kun is fine. He just needs someone to be with him in times like this. He is just sad so we need to comfort him that's all!" Hecate smiled at Shana. Then Shana smiled back at Hecate.

"Fine!" Shana finally stood up and started to move closer to Hecate. Then she looked backed to the group.

"Don't worry everyone; we will make sure that Yuji will be fine!" Finally, Shana and Hecate walked out from the room and later on disappeared.

"A flame haze and a crimson lord working together, Sakai Yuji is truly one of a kind. I am truly impressed." Sydonay expressed his admiration to the Mystes before he disappeared too. Then the two flame hazes was left in the room, silently left to wonder what will happen next.

Two days after the meeting between the Shana, Hecate, and company, one early Sunday morning, Yuji was sitting down on the top of one of the foundations of Misaki City. The moon was still up in the sky with the stars still lit up. He then raised his hand into the air.

"Hey, Reiji Maigo, do you what time and day it is?" Yuji asked the Reiji Maigo.

"It's December 21, about four-o-clock Master!" The Reiji Maigo answered Yuji's question.

"When did was the last time I went home?" Yuji asked himself.

"It was two weeks ago, Master!" the Reiji Maigo answered Yuji's inquiry.

"I see, so what should I do now, Reiji Maigo?" Yuji asked the treasure inside him.

"It's up to you what to do now and besides I am only your servant and a tool for you quests!" the Reiji Maigo answered his question.

"For me, you are not a servant nor a tool for quests. You are a dear friend to me, a comrade!" Yuji countered the Reiji Maigo's claim about being a servant.

"Thank you very much, Master! I am lucky to have you as my Mystes after all! Well then my Master, what are you going to do with the two girls who were looking for you?" the Reiji Maigo asked the Mystes about Shana and Hecate.

"This is my fight, my battle for survival. I don't want to put them into this mess of mine anymore." Yuji raised his fist into the sky creating a small fuzetsu enveloping around him.

"I see, then what about that roar. What are you going to do next regarding the relationship between the black flames of yours and the mystical roar?" The Reiji Maigo asked him another question. This time Yuji looked backed.

"I will investigate it later, after the battle against Bal Masque. Don't worry about me my friend; time will come that I will know the secrets behind that roar, the black flame, and Kazumi's existence." Yuji directly answered the treasure's question. Then he stood up soon and faced back.

"Zarovee of the Collation Flux, have you done what I asked you?" Yuji asked him.

"Yes, milord, everything has been done according to your bidding." Zarovee then stood up in front him with his head bowed down.

"I see!" Yuji replied.

Flashback

(Two Days Ago)

"Hecate-sama, I have some information regarding about Bal Masque!" Zarovee kneeled down in front of her.

"Stand up, Jaegar. What is it that you are going to tell me?" Hecate asked Zarovee. Zarovee then stood up in front of the Supreme Throne with his head still bowed down.

"Bal Masque has started to make a move. Sometime in the near future, Bal Masque will launch an invasion of Misaki City and will attempt utilized the leftover power of existence of the first synchronization between you, Hecate-sama and the Mystes, Sakai Yuji-sama and the duplicated Reiji Maigo to revive the Statue of Pride." Zarovee states his reports to the Supreme Throne and the General.

"Added to those facts, according to my gathered information, Bal Masque will use half of its army to launch an invasion to Misaki City." Zarovee added.

"One-half, but that's ridiculous. That's more than enough to raise down an entire…" Sydonay expressed his great concerns when Hecate suddenly interrupted his statement.

"Anyway, have you tell anyone about this? Have you already said this to Yuji-kun?" Hecate asked Zarovee.

"Not yet milady! Regarding to Sakai Yuji-sama's whereabouts, I have no idea where he is." Zarovee answered Hecate's question.

"Is that so? Very well then! If you ever find him, report to me his whereabouts. Moreover, about this piece of intelligence, don't tell anyone in the headquarters about it. These secret shall never move out from this room. Do I make myself clear, Jaeger?" Hecate states her order to him. She then glared intensely to Zarovee.

"Yes, milady! Your wish is my command." Zarovee then disappeared from the room only to hide himself in the ceiling.

"Hecate, what are you trying to do? Why are you trying to block this information from the rest of the group?" Sydonay asked Hecate. He then looked at her with curiosity.

"It's because, it will cause panic in our ranks, especially in the flame haze. If that will happen, our troops will lose morale and may result to utter defeat in the end." Hecate stopped and took a glance into the window.

"I see your point. You are right about that Hecate. So what should we do now? Sakai Yuji is still out of…" Sydonay was about to say it when suddenly Hecate raised her trigon and aimed it at Sydonay's face.

"If you will say something bad at Yuji-kun in front of me, then I will shoot you. Do I make myself clear to you, Sydonay?" Hecate glared intensely at Sydonay. She then lowered her weapon and walked away.

"_Hecate you have truly changed. You really care about Sakai Yuji more than I thought. I hope Sakai Yuji's resolve may not waver."_ Sydonay expressed his thoughts into his mind while staring peacefully at Hecate.

"What are you doing there, Sydonay? Hurry up, we still have to talk with Shana, and the flame hazes!" Hecate looked back at Sydonay with an angry look.

"If you go there, we need to tell them something about Bal Masque!" Sydonay said to Hecate.

"You're getting softer after all Sydonay. Don't worry I will tell them, but not the whole truth. I will only tell them to prepare." Hecate then moved out. Sydonay followed her afterwards. After the two finally moved out and disappeared from view, Zarovee then moved out from the ceiling and made his escape.

End of Flashback

"So what did you tell them, Zarovee?" Yuji asked Zarovee while looking at the night sky.

"I told them about the statue of pride, the impending attack of Bal Masque in Misaki City and numbers of Bal Masque troops that will strike Misaki City, milord. As of your orders milord, I didn't tell Hecate-sama about the exact day of the invasion." Zarovee answered his Master's question.

"Good job! Well done Zarovee, you performed your job splendidly." Yuji expressed his appreciation to Zarovee. Then Yuji lay down on his back and watch the early morning sky.

"Now tell me again Zarovee, what information have you obtained from Bal Masque?" Yuji asked Zarovee.

"Milord, Bal Masque will invade Misaki City in the twenty-fourth day of December, on Christmas Eve. Their force will consist of more than one-half of their army, the biggest operation by Bal Masque so far after the last Great War. In this operation they shall use the copies of the Reiji Maigo in order to reanimate the Statue of Pride." Zarovee reported his gathered information.

"Moreover milord, from what I have learned from my sources, Morphius has already duplicated four Reiji Maigo's already." Zarovee added.

"Is that so? Well, it is going to become a tough battle of survival after all. Four against one, this is quite unfair, right, Zarovee?" Yuji expressed his own concerns to the Reiji Maigo.

"You're right, milord." Zarovee answered the Mystes' question with concern.

"Well, can I ask you something, Zarovee?" Yuji asked him.

"What is it, milord?" Zarovee asked Yuji about his question.

"How are Shana and Hecate?" Yuji asked Zarovee about the Shana and Hecate.

"Shana-sama is in the meantime still troubled about your condition Master. However, Shana-sama is still trying to find a solution for your sadness. Hecate-sama is well – she is doing her best to comfort you milord in any way she can. She even tried to investigate about a lost girl together with Shana-sama, someone named Yoshida Kazumi." Zarovee states his information about the two girls to Yuji.

"_Shana and Hecate, working together to make me happy and solving the mystery about Kazumi, so they managed to get along after all." _Yuji expressed his admiration into his mind.

"Thank you very much, Zarovee. You can take your leave now!" Yuji dismissed Zarovee.

"Thank you very much too milord - Until next time then milord!" Zarovee said his farewell to his Master before he disappeared.

"Master, what are you planning to do now? Why are you trying to hide a secret from the Supreme Throne and the Flame Haze?" the Reiji Maigo asked its master. Yuji then closed his eyes.

"It's because I don't want to involve them any longer in this battle. This battle was supposed to be my own struggle. I don't want to hurt them anymore. I will protect this city along with everyone on it at all cost, even it if means I will die." Yuji states his resolve to his partner.

"Sacrificing yourself to protect everyone, I see. If that is what your resolve – your decision Master, then I shall with you then." The Reiji Maigo expresses his decision to his Mystes.

"Thank you very much partner." Yuji then expresses his gratitude to the treasure inside his existence. He the stood up and watched the rising sun as it slowly appears from the eastern horizon.

The next day, at the western main flame haze headquarters in Western Europe, some of the big names of the Flame Haze army established a conference. All of the flame haze commanders are present in the said event. However, the meeting was full of silence, as if no one is actually there. No one dared to talk about something nor no one brave enough to ask what the agenda of the conference is until…

"Misaki City, Japan!" Sophie made a statement in the meeting. Everyone immediately take a glance on their commander.

"Mother Courage, Sophie-sama, I understood what are our main concerns in this incoming battle but indeed our opponent is very strong. However, Misaki City is also, probably, the most heavily defended city in the world…" a flame haze makes his statement when another flame haze disturbed him.

"I was there on that night when Bal Masque attack Misaki City. Yes, I admit that the combined flame haze – crimson denizen military force is indeed formidable. If we are to look at the statistical, logistical and both tactical and strategic points, the presence of the best crimson denizen generals and those that made the great impact in that battle, Sydonay of the Thousand Changes, Hecate of the Supreme Throne and Shana, the flame haired burning eyes hunter made a low success battle into a decisive victory. However if one individual was responsible on our great victory, it was that torch, Sakai Yuji – the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo." Another flame haze spoke his first hand testimony of that event.

"However, what made me wonder is that Mystes. I don't know how he did it, but he successfully gain control of the Great Priestess Hecate and the Legendary General Sydonay and add them into his team. Another thing is that he was able to convince some of the flame hazes to stay on his side. This situation is very unusual. Crimson Denizens and Flame Hazes under the command of a Mystes, this is incredible." Samuel made his great expression of amazement to Yuji.

"Indeed this Mystes is very interesting. However, what sparks my interest on this torch was his ability to hold off and defeat a great invasion by Bal Masque leaded by the Strategist Bel Peol herself. According to some of my intelligence, this Mystes has the power that could rival a Crimson God." Sophie states her reason why she was interested with the Mystes.

"However, I call you today because Misaki City is under a new threat again. As what I have learned from our personnel in that city, Bal Masque will attack Misaki City soon. Francois, tell them our present situation." Sophie made clear about the objective of the conference. She then ordered Francois to tell them about the current situation.

"As you wish commander! Two days ago, early in the morning, we receive an encrypted report coming from Misaki City. It clearly states that Bal Masque will attack Misaki City with a large force sometime before the end of the year." Francois reported his report to the participants of the conference.

"Francois of the Conveyor of Shaped Silhouettes who in Misaki City sends you that report." A Flame Haze asked Francois.

"It was Wilhelmina, the Specialist of Everything." Francois answered the question of a flame haze.

"Wilhelmina! Therefore, that means this is very serious. Therefore, we have no choice then! What is the other information listed in the report? Is there any information regarding the exact date, the particular location and the primary purpose of Bal Masque?" Samuel asked Francois for more intelligence.

"For the exact time and place in Misaki City as well as the main purpose, there was nothing in particular. The only thing the was written in the report regarding about the time was only a presumption about when will Bal Masque strike, and it says it will happen before the end of this year." Francois answered Samuel's inquiry.

"How about the outlaw, do we have information that we can use?" a Flame Haze asked.

"A month ago, most of the key outlaw bases in the world were completely annihilated. In other words, the outlaw system is down, leaving us blind and empty-handed." Samuel answered the question of his fellow flame haze.

"However, we don't a choice! We need to make our move. We all have been waiting this opportunity for a long time to come. This is a turning point in our war against Bal Masque!" Sophie stated her willingness for the flame haze army to take part on this battle.

"You have a point there, Sophie Sawallisch, the Braider of Trembling Might! We have no more options left. We are all left open and vulnerable against any moves from Bal Masque. If we can strike them at their offensive at Misaki City, then we might be able to turn the tides of war." Samuel supported Sophie's bold statement.

"So then, when will we hit them?" A Flame Haze asked.

"Christmas Eve, we shall send our troops to Misaki City to reinforce the defense of Misaki City." Samuel said.

"That is indeed brilliant Samuel Demantius, Guardian of Safety Passage! Regarding about or force, we shall send about 30,000 flame hazes into the battle." A Flame Haze declared the number of flame hazes that will defend Misaki City.

"Excellent! Well then now that it has been made clear to all of us here, who will object about the plan?" Sophie asked the committee sitting in front of her.

"I do! Thirty thousand Flame hazes! That is crazy! How are we going to send that much troops in one night thousands of miles away from here in two days? We don't have the facility to do that kind of operation." A flame haze stood up in objection.

"If facilities and transportations are our only problem, then don't worry about it. We have it all covered! Don't forget, the outlaw is only down but not dead!" Sophie cleared the problem by telling them about the solution. Then the entire crowd look at her.

"Then now that the problem has been answered, I ask you again… WHO'S WITH ME?" Sophie asked the participants in the conference. After that, an eerie silence enveloped the entire room.

"I will! I agree!" A flame haze raised his hands.

"I have no choice then, let's do it!" Another flame haze raised his hands. After that, the participants of the meeting raised their hands one after another. All of a sudden, enthusiasm and energy filled the entire conference hall.

"_This is going to be a great challenge!" _Sophie said to herself while watching her men.

The next day, while the flame haze army in Europe was eagerly preparing for battle and the alliance in Misaki City tightens up its defences, Bal Masque's Sereiden, on the other hand, is sailing closer to Misaki over the Sea of Okhotsk, a few hundred nautical miles away west of Kamchatka Peninsula. Preparations for battle are complete. The date is the twenty-third of December and night is slowly approaching. Twilight is slowly approaching as the sun is slowly sinking into the vast cold seas.

"Bel Peol-sama, everything is as you have expected." Fecor kneeled in front of their deputy commander-in-chief.

"So the flame hazes is making their own move then. As expected. Well then let see who's going to win tomorrow." Bel Peol then stood up and took a step forward.

"However, that Mystes is the root of our problems. Forget the flame hazes; we can defeat them all in one strike anyway. The Mystes could manage to make a stand against those crimson denizens. After all, is already that of a level of a god, not to mention he has full access of the wisdom locked inside the Reiji Maigo?" Decarabia states his words to the strategist.

"I agree with you, Decarabia. Indeed that Mystes has powers far from our reached and we have only one asset that can defeat him. Destiny sure is harsh and unruly. Why in all places in the world Misaki City was the chosen place for the ritual." Bel Peol expresses her frustrations to her companions.

"Anyway by early morning, we will enter the Japanese Airspace and by afternoon, Misaki City will be finally on the range of our long range weapons." Decarabia states his predictions about the voyage and battle plan.

"I see! Everything is under control then!" Bel Peol then returned to her seat. On his side, Tredinor was taking a glance on Bel Peol.

"So Bel Peol, what are you going to do with the mercenaries we hired from the Crimson World?" Tredinor asked Bel Peol.

"Ah! Them? We will need them to execute our main plan. I told you already about this right?" Bel Peol answered Tredinor's question.

"Yeah! You told me about it already, however are you sure about this stuff? Do you really trust that guy?" Tredinor asked Bel Peol.

"Don't worry about it already! We have to do it right now and then! It is for the good or our great lord." Bel Peol answered Tredinor's doubts.

"Yes, I will do everything on my power if it is for the good of our lord but don't you think recruiting those savages into our ranks isn't against the will of our great lord." Tredinor expresses more of his doubts to the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning.

"Why would you think that I am going too far in my plans? I know our great lord will forgive me about this, for I know that he knows that I am doing this for him after all!" Bel Peol then glared at Tredinor with killing intent.

"I hope that he will forgive you after this." Tredinor then leaved his position and walked away. Bel Peol, after seeing her comrade walked away continues into her business.

"Bel Peol, the greatest strategist in the Crimson Realm, you lost! Blinded by your obsession to revive that lord of yours, you failed to notice my true objectives after all. After this battle, my great lord will finally have control of Bal Masque and the human world! Hahaha!"A voice states his betrayal to Bal Masque and his comrades and declares his victorious action behind the shadows, looking and watching Bel Peol busy preparing for tomorrow's fight.

End of Chapter

Note: Main Announcement – from now on, I, the Otaku Prince – master of the art of wrong grammars shall become the great overlord of all men and women of all races and ages on Earth who can't write perfect English grammar! (I surrender I don't have the mental processing ability to make a good English story! I admit my defeat!)

Note: I'm all out of ideas. Therefore, what I did is to do the time skipping thing. I have no idea what to do with my characters at this point.

Note: Now try to guess who the great betrayer of Bal Masque is! What are his plots? Who is his master? Read them only here in my wrong grammar story from your shameless author, the Otaku Prince!

Note: Reiji Maigo's wisdom – ok that's sounds fishy yet familiar. Ok I will tell you. That "wisdom" was inspired (a parody) from Solomon's wisdom in Magi – Labyrinth of Magic.

Note: Since I don't have the resources to make multiple stories in one single stroke of the keyboard, instead of multiple stories, I decided to merge other concepts from different animes and mixed them, in other words, a crossover.

Note: If you have something in mind, don't bother to ask me, just tell me and I will respond to you through Author's notes or notes.

Note: Please don't forget to make reviews. In the reviews, if you insult me, trash talk me, say thank you to me, admire me… nevermind just write your reviews already.

Note: Does anyone here could volunteer and suggest a good name for my fan fiction story. The title Shakugan no Shana, I think this title has been used many times already and thus I need a unique one.

Note: For those people who wanted there reviews to be answered just wait for the sixteenth chapter. Sorry, there is no any internet connection in our desolate, barren and isolated island so there is no way to see your reviews.

Note: For my fans (I think I don't have any fans) and my followers (I don't think I have any followers) just wait for the next release, Chapter 16 coming soon. Stay tuned!

REVIEW RESPONSE TIME:

(Sorry ladies and gentlemen, no response for now!)

Thank you for reading Shakugan no Shana: Destiny


End file.
